Noite Em Orquestra
by Viiiih
Summary: Após a transformação de Esme. O que seria de Esme ficar perto de Carlisle numa orquestra e descobrir que ela pode estar amando? Teria ela um rival? E quem seria Richard, o vampiro que quer Esme? Os dois conseguiriam ficar juntos, para sempre?
1. Prólogo

Primeiro de tudo eu não possuo "Crepúsculo", nem os personagens. Essa história é fruto de minha imaginação e tudo que escrevo aqui é para.. Bem.. para diversão. Boa leitura!

* * *

**FIC – Noite em Orquestra.**

Esme's POV.

Essa fic ocorre logo após a transformação de Esme.

"Sinopse":

Eu estava sentada em meu quarto lendo uma inútil revista de decoração. Estava um tédio, mas era uma distração. Após a tranformação em vampira, eu via como dois pontos de vista. Um bom. E um ruim. Afinal, eu estava perto do homem pelo qual eu admirei a vida toda, porém ele passava mais da metade do dia fora de casa.

Eu suspirei e deixei a revista de lado. Ouvi a porta da sala se abrir e logo desci, dando de cara com Carlisle. Ele sorriu de lado e depois olhou para Edward que estava presente ao meu lado. Eu ainda não estava acostumada com a rapidez de um vampiro, e quando me deparei, ali estavam eles.

-Hey pai. - Edward disse a Carlisle e se levantou do sofá com um papel na mão.

Observei de longe. Carlisle abriu o papel recortado do jornal e o leu atentamente.

-Uma orquestra? – Carlisle disse pensativo.

-Uma orquestra. – Afirmou Edward. Eles se encararam e percebi que aquela começava a ser uma conversa particular, mesmo eu estando presente. Mas eram assuntos pessoais, eu devia entender que eles queriam privacidade, o que chegava a ser frustrante.

- O que acha de ir a uma orquestra Esme? – Edward virou para mim e perguntou. Eu sorri e fui até Carlisle que me entregou o papel. Sem querer, nossas mãos se tocaram e pareciam que faíscas estavam saindo dela. Naquele toque, tudo parecia ser tão quente, diferente de quando ele relou em minha perna, quando eu tinha apenas 16 anos. Rapidamente, ele repuxou sua mão para trás.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um breve momento e eu juro que se pudesse, eu corava.

Carlisle cheirava sempre aquele cheiro com algo parecido com sabão de hospital. Naquele momento era o que eu sentia.

-Uma orquestra. Eu suportaria? – Perguntei tristemente, me sentindo incapaz de estar perto de seres humanos.

-É claro que você consegue. Está na hora de Carlisle e eu darmos essa chance a você. Estaremos lá. Qualquer coisa não respire. – Edward tentou me confortar. Eu parei e imaginei o que seria se algum acidente ocorresse. A culpa seria minha. Edward e Carlisle ficariam com raiva de mim? Eu seria expulsa do clã ou algo assim? Eu queria muito ir, mas o medo parecia que queria falar mais alto. Eu já havia passado muitos medos para desistir de uma oportunidade.

Logo, havia esquecido que ali presente estava um garoto que lia mentes.

Olhei para ele e ele somente deu uma risada abafada.

-Vamos então. – Eu sorri para eles. Percebi também a tensão do corpo de Carlisle. Ele parecia não estar confiado, mas não seria difícil ficar presente no mesmo local que ele....

* * *

Bem, para começar, meu nome é Vitória e eu venho há algum tempo escrevendo fanfics. Aliás..Mais ou menos desdeo final de 2007. Adoooooro por demais o shipper Carlisle/Esme e imagino sim, mesmo sendo casado Peter/Elizabeth, afinal, eles são muito fofos juntos *---*.Não, essa não é minha primeira fanfic, mas é minha primeira fanfic postada no site, outras estão postadas no orkut e não são sobre esse maravilhoso casal. Espero dar uma continuidade para essa fic, até onde eu conseguir. E reviews seriam ótimos para me empolgarem a escrever mais. Espero que gostem! Comentem! \õ


	2. Orquestra?

Noite Em Orquestra - Capítulo 2

Sorri para os dois e me retirei, falando que ia me arrumar.

Já era a hora de irmos e horário não era problema para os Cullens.

Subi para meu quarto e me deparei com esse pequeno problema... O que vestir?

Tirei várias conclusões, até que decidi que o ideal era ir com um vestido que eu havia comprado para eventualidades, as quais nunca achei que aconteceriam comigo. Era um vestido. Um belo vestido. Era de cetim, cor de lima, tomara que caia. Foi a combinação perfeita para a sapatilha que eu ainda obtinha. Estava perfeito. E meu foco no momento seria o que o doutor acharia daquilo. Era cômico, eu tinha que fazer as coisas para mim e não somente para chamar a atenção de Carlisle. Eu tinha que achar que eu merecia um pouco mais.

Olhei no espelho, parecia que estava bom. Pelo menos aos meus olhos. Sorri para mim mesma e ao mesmo tempo percebi pela primeira vez o que era olhar no espelho quando se é um vampiro. Sua expressão facial é realmente morta, nula, mas eu achei que com aquele sorriso animado eu poderia até ganhar um tom de felicidade.

Sem pressa e com muita cautela, desci as escadas.

Encontrei os dois sentados na sala, cada um lendo uma revista. Carlisle lendo uma revista médica e Edward lendo algumas coisas relacionadas à música.

Os dois estavam de camisas e calças sociais e Carlisle usava um blazer preto. Ele parecia perfeito. Mais bonito do que um Deus grego e para ajudar seu cabelo estava um tanto quanto bagunçado. De propósito. Eu parecia uma garota que acabara de encontrar com o garoto mais lindo da escola. Se estivéssemos na escola, ele seria esse garoto

No ato em que desci, eles pararam de ler e Edward sorriu para mim. Carlisle se levantou gentilmente com um sorriso na boca.O garoto se levantou e Carlisle simplesmente fechou a revista.

Edward veio até mim e segurou minha mão.

-Pronta m'adame? – Disse ele com entusiasmo. Sem graça eu ri e Carlisle tomou a frente para abrir a porta para nós.

Eu saí na frente dando piruetas de alegria e olhando para o céu, tendo a noção que eu poderia enfrentar meus medos pela primeira vez como vampiro.

-Carlisle, não me faça censurar seus pensamentos! – Ouvi Edward sussurrar para "o pai". Eu sorri. Aquilo significava algo?

Virei para Edward que assentiu com a cabeça e fui ao encontro deles. Segurei o braço do rapaz e fomos andando num passo humano. E entediante. Parecia que íamos andando. Era bom, para que eu pudesse conhecer o que eu podia significar para os dois outros vampiros.

Do nada, Edward começou a cantarolar melodias que pareciam fluir de sua mente e eu olhei para trás, onde Carlisle mantinha um olhar tenso e severo para mim. Fiquei sem graça, assim como ele. Edward sabia bem o que acontecia e se eu perguntasse qualquer coisa que fosse ele iria alegar que era privacidade. Rapidamente, voltei meu rosto para frente. Não ia ficar o encarando.

Continuamos andando naquele passo de tartaruga, mas era para passar o tempo mesmo, mas logo fui atraída pelo cheiro me dei conta do local onde estávamos. Na porta do teatro.

Eram tantas pessoas. Cheiros variados, mas todos eram únicos que fizeram minha garganta inchar, ou como se parecesse isso. Eu literalmente cravei meus dedos no braço de Edward que tentou me confortar com palavras que nem eu ouvia, mas no meio da voz dele ouvi a do deus grego loiro que deu orientações para fazer o cheiro "sumir". E eu as segui. E nós conseguimos entrar.

Éramos um dos primeiros a chegar, logo, foi fácil conseguir lugar. E para ajudar eu fiquei entre Carlisle e Edward. Aquilo estava muito tenso. Edward devia estar sacaneando comigo. As pessoas foram entrando e o local até que não ficou extremamente cheio. Eu agradeci aos céus.

As luzes apagaram. Eu suspirei pela última vez antes de parar de respirar naquele local. Uma luz apareceu no meio do palco. Uma luz muito fraca. E logo veio uma mulher falar sobre a orquestra. Aquilo não era legal. Afinal, eu queria ouvir música.

Ela parecia ter me ouvido. Se retirou e os músicos entraram acompanhados de palmas. A orquestra começou e eu senti Carlisle enrijecer ao meu lado. Minha respiração já não era nula, e sim ofegante. Tentei focar ao máximo a concentração para tudo que ocorria no palco

Mas não foi possível. De vez em quando eu olhava para ele ao meu lado e acabava encontrando o olhar dele. Até que ele virou o rosto em minha direção e sem dizer uma palavra ele veio em minha direção. Eu sentia o calor dele perto de mim. Até que ele soltou um gemido baixo. Uma garota havia pisado no pé dele. Era uma garota que havia tirado absolutamente minha paciência e que implorava a sua mãe para ir ao banheiro.

-Perdão Dr. Cullen. - Disse a mulher que parecia a mãe da garota.

-Não foi nada. - Sussurrou Carlisle olhando para o palco. E ali estava indo a garota, incomodando pelo menos metade das pessoas que tentavam ver a orquestra. Eu estava com vontade de xingar tudo e todos. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Tudo havia sido canalizado para aquele momento, mas ele havia sido estragado. E eu estava com muita raiva.

-Pare um pouco Esme! - Edward resmungou ao meu lado. Eu sussurrei um pedido de desculpas e me enterrei no assento. Eu suspirei novamente, destraindo o cheiro dos meus pensamentos. O garoto do meu lado esquerdo devia estar rindo de meus pensamentos. Ele estava rindo, mas eu não tinha a certeza que eram de meus pensamentos. Eu estava confusa... Meu Deus! Eu não podia somente assistir a orquestra tocar?

* * *

Haha, está aí meu segundo capítulo, contando um pouco mais o que pode ocorrer nessa orquestra... É... Vai saber como esses dois se entendem... Reviews deixarão minha fic mais sagaz e com mais vontaade que as coisas ocorram. Quem sabe no próximo capítulo ocorra algo bem tenso. Obrigada por quem ler! Beijos, Vitória.  
Disclaimer.: Esses personagens não me pertencem, eu só escrevo mais sobre eles.


	3. Clã Denali

Mil perdões, pois eu terei de postar uma vez por semana, e aqui venho eu no finzinho de domingo postar o capítulo 3. \õ/

* * *

Noite Em Orquestra - Capítulo 3.

Esme's POV.

Como era visível e já era de se esperar eu estava nervosa e como se fosse um tic nervoso minha perna ficava balançando sem parar. Eu estava impaciente.

Era um turbilhão de coisas vindo a minha cabeça.

Logo depois desse turbilhão de coisas, eu percebi que a mãe da tal garotinha estava voltando, olhando, juntamente flertando e quase se jogando em cima de Carlisle. Se pudesse eu fervia de raiva.

Carlisle fingia não ver nada, nem essa própria mulher rebolando em cima dele enquanto passava. Afinal, naquele pouco tempo o que a filha dela tinha ido fazer no banheiro? Foi em tão pouco tempo! Ela queria se jogar em cima dele isso sim!

-Chega Esme! – Edward disse a mim irritado. _Me desculpe..._ Pensei para ele, mas estava sendo inevitável pensar em algo diferente, mas eu consegui...

-Você está bem? – Carlisle perguntou virando em minha direção. Eu estava me sentindo uma maníaca prestes a atacar uma humana que estava dando em cima de um homem, pelo qual eu tinha fortes sentimentos. Eu estava bem? Sim, claro que eu estava bem!

-Sim. – Eu sussurrei secamente, fingindo pelo menos.

-Mesmo? – Perguntou ele novamente. Eu o encarei assenti com a cabeça. Pra que tanta repetição? Eu estava sistemática demais!

Eu suspirei inalando os cheiros por perto, como se fosse me confortar. E funcionou. Eu mudei de foco, mas ainda sentia a forte presença dele ali. Assim como a presença do olhar dele em mim.

Nem percebi quando já vi que era o intervalo. Desconfortável novamente, eu pedi licença, dizendo que ia ao banheiro, ver se o cheiro de sangue sumia um pouco.

Chegando ao banheiro respirei tudo o que podia, aproveitando que não havia ninguém, mas o sossego passou quando duas mulheres entraram no banheiro e ficaram tão pálidas quanto eu sou.

Quando voltei, gelei, achando que não os achava, mas na verdade eles estavam fora de seus lugares, conversando com três mulheres e um casal em um canto, que pelo o que eu percebi eram vampiros também. Eu fui ao encontro deles e percebi que uma loira dava em cima de Carlisle. Aquilo estava cada vez mais piorando. Eu não tinha direito de estar daquela maneira, mas era inevitável.

Edward, parecia preocupado quando parou a conversa e olhou para mim, me chamando para aquela roda de vampiros.

-Essa é Esme de que Carlisle tanto citou? – Perguntou uma das mulheres com cabelos loiros avermelhados.

-Sim, essa é a Esme de quem Carlisle tanto fala. – Edward respondeu de propósito fitando o olhar do pai, que o encarou bravamente.

-Prazer, somos do Clã Denali. –A tal loira que não conversava com Carlisle me esticou e mão e eu gentilmente apertei a mão dela. Ela era muito bonita. Muito mais do que eu. Eu estava incrédula de Carlisle não olhar realmente para nenhuma delas.

-Prazer.. Sou Esme... Esme Cullen... – Eu disse não confiante ao citar meu nome após ser transformada em vampiro.

-Sou Tanya, essas são minhas irmãs Kate, Irina, Carmen e seu companheiro, Eleazar. –Disse ela novamente apontando para cada um deles que me cumprimentavam com a cabeça. Carmen e Eleazar pareciam ter um ar meio latino, ou espanhol. Algo assim... Percebi que Irina não estava ligada aos acontecimentos, enquanto Tanya parecia jogar seu charme para Edward e Kate para Carlisle.

-Veja como você é bela! – Irina se virou para mim e veio me abraçar. – Como não conseguiu um companheiro ainda?

Tanya e Edward riram ironicamente e eu não entendi o motivo. Carlisle ainda estava com um olhar severo para seu filho e sem graça eu ri para todos ali.

-Não sei. Acredito que preciso esquecer um pouco da minha vida como humana para descobrir como é amar de verdade. - Eu respondi sinceramente para ela. Observei Carlisle desviar o olhar para mim, já que eu nunca havia falado sobre minha vida como humana.

Levei um susto quando uma mulher anunciou que a orquestra voltaria a tocar.

-Vamos assistir a orquestra até o final? - Edward perguntou ao pai e Carlisle me olhou querendo que eu desse a resposta.

-Não sei... Talvez não vejo a necessidade. - Eu repreendi para o médico que ainda me encarava.

-Então vamos embora. - Definiu Carlisle. Tanya assustada que me encarava, tornou para olhar Edward que assentiu para ela algo que não havia sido posto em público. - Você não se sente bem aqui, Esme?

-Me sinto bem Carlisle, até percebo que eu consigo controlar bem a respiração aqui dentro, mas parece que temos visitantes... - Eu gesticulei para as Denali.

-Se for por nossa causa, não se preocupe, Esme, estamos só de passagem. - Me disse o vampiro de cabelos pretos que se chamava Eleazar.  
Quando ele falou eu reparei mais ainda em tamanha beleza. Eles estavam tão elegantes e belos. Parecia ser típico de vampiro.

-Não será incômodo Eleazar, fiquem um pouco, conversem e depois vocês vão para casa. Quando quiserem. - Carlilsle disse.

-Claro. - Falou Kate, rindo para Carlisle, pela primeira vez na minha presença.

Eu já não estava gostando daquela ideia. Kate podia querer outras coisas e eu talvez não ficaria contente com aquilo...

* * *

Está aqui o terceiro capítulo! Gostei da ideia das Denali entrarem nomeio dessa história que já tem um enredo. muahaha.  
Esperemos para ver o que pode acontecer... Comentários, elogios e reviews me deixarão feliz. Beijos, Vitória


	4. Ciúmes

Olhe, alguém mais leu minha fic. =). Prazer e boa leitura, nesse capítulo vou sacanear as coisas. Pra tudo quanté lado.

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Ciúmes

Voltamos para casa num mais ritmados, indo a pé, claro. Se qualquer um conversasse comigo eu não prestaria atenção. Eu estava raciocinando demais. Era um sentimento estranho entre Carlisle e Kate. E se pudesse, eu sabia que sairia fumaça da cabeça de Edward. Olhei para ele que me deu um sorriso, entendendo o que eu queria dizer.

Ao chegar em casa, tudo estava no lugar e todos fomos convidados por Carlisle para conversar na sala de estar. Eram três sofás, maravilhosos, os quais Carlisle havia permitido que eu escolhesse para organizar a casa. Em um dos sofás, sentou-se Eleazar, sua esposa e Irina. No outro, se encontrava Kate e Carlisle. Por fim, no terceiro sofá, estávamos eu, Edward e Tanya. Eu estava com um sentimento raivoso, pois de escanteio estavam Carlisle e Kate.

-Afinal, o que trazem vocês aqui, Eleazar? – Edward perguntou virando-se para o mesmo.

-Íamos fazer uma visita a vocês na verdade, mas estamos procurando uma casa, para passar a temporada por perto. Estamos muito isolados.

-Ow, sim, entendo. –Todos tomaram atenção para Eleazar, menos os dois que conversavam intimamente.

-Pare com isso, Esme. – Edward virou para mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido. –Mas, se você tem tamanha desconfiança, eu posso te dar uma mãozinha.

-Com o quê? – Eu me fiz de desentendida. Ele me encarou seriamente e depois sussurrou algo inaudível para mim no ouvido de Tanya.

-Esme, Edward me disse que você tem tendência a projetos arquitetônicos e sem ofender, sei que Carlisle e Edward não seriam capazes de arrumar uma casa com grande estilo, é verdade? – Perguntou-me Tanya, tomando a vez em uma conversa naquela sala.

-Hm, sim. Eu não tive tantas oportunidades quando humana, mas isso é uma coisa que me faz feliz. - Respondi sinceramente.

-A vida humana dela não foi tão boa. Marido abusivo... – Ele sussurrou para ela. Eu dei uma repensada em minha vida, mas eu prometi a mim que não me deixaria ser afetada pelo meu passado. O murmúrio da conversa entre Carlisle e Kate parou quando Edward me abraçou, e os olhos do vampiro vidraram em mim.

-Geez, os pensamentos dele sobre mim estão tão agressivos – Ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido e eu ri juntamente a ele. Soltei-me dos braços do garoto e olhei com triunfo para o doutor.

-Mas, Tenho alguns projetos em meu quarto, gostaria de ver? – Perguntei a Tanya, quase soluçando e achando que seria uma boa oportunidade para me safar de qualquer coisa que fosse. Eu já não queria ver a conversa entre aqueles dois. Eu não queria aquilo presenciar.

Quando reparei, já subíamos as escadas, em direção ao meu quarto que ficava entre o de Carlisle e Edward.

-Esme, eu tenho plena consciência de seus sentimentos por Carlisle. – Ela desabafou assim que chegamos em meu quarto. – E eu tenho plena consciência de que é verdade se ele disser que Carlisle não sente nada por minha irmã. Ela é possessiva e sempre tentou ficar com Carlisle, mas ele nunca deu chances. – Eu escutei silenciosamente e pensativa. Afinal, até ela sabia que eu gostava dele!

-Bem, você percebeu. – Eu respondi e fiquei sem palavras nesse instante, até que Carlisle bateu na porta e nos encarou.

-Tanya, eu posso falar com Esme por um instante? – Perguntou ele. Tanya simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou de meu quarto.

-O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei friamente enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Bem... Edward me falou sobre o que você acha sobre Kate. E ele está completamente certo em falar que eu não tenho sentimentos por ela. E...

-E o quê? – Perguntei dando um passo para trás enquanto ele andava em minha direção.

-Eu... Eu queria terminar o que queria fazer ontem. – Ele sussurrou colocando uma de suas mãos em meu rosto. Eu olhei seriamente para ele, sem reação. Ele deu um sorriso torto e abaixou sua cabeça.

Mais uma vez, atrapalhando, Kate apareceu na porta. Eu me afastei e Carlisle ficou ao meu lado, encarando a vampira.

-Carlisle, será que eu posso falar com você depois. É muito importante, mas eu queria falar, afinal. – Eu disse e eu pensei em suas palavras. Ela queria atrapalhar, eu sabia!

-Ok. – Ele apenas disse.

-Belo projeto, Esme. – Kate disse com desgosto e depois veio até nós

O silêncio foi crucial.

-Kate, vá indo, eu já vou descer. – Carlisle disse e ela saiu sorridente. Eu a acompanhei com o olhar e senti algo que nunca senti em minha vida. Ciúmes e vontade de matar alguém.

-Vá checar como Kate está! – Eu disse com raiva e comecei a organizar meus projetos, sem a necessidade do mesmo.

-Esme, não é assim...

-Eu não tenho nenhuma conexão com você Carlisle! Não somos casados, nem namoramos! Você não deve explicações a mim! – Quando eu vi já havia falado. Eu suspirei e o encarei. – Por favor, saia do meu quarto.

Ele saiu e eu, desamparada, caí na cama e comecei a soluçar. Minutos depois, pensando, Edward apareceu e me obrigou a descer, dizendo que iríamos jogar verdade ou desafio. Aquilo passaria dos limites.

-Ou não. – Edward respondeu ao meu pensamento enquanto descíamos as escadas. Eu sorri pelas simples palavras que aquele garoto me dizia, que me deixava feliz.

Eu estava nervosa. E sabia como era o tal jogo, mas não sabia o que esperar. Empurramos a mesa do centro e sentamos no chão, formando uma roda. Edward foi à cozinha, pegou uma garrafa e a rodou.

-Eu para Carlisle – Edward sorriu maliciosamente. E observou o pai.

-Desafio. – Carlisle disse com firmeza e fitou Kate que sorriu. – Desafio. – Ele falou mais uma vez.

-Hey, depois não me culpará certo? – Edward falou e Carlisle assentiu. – Você que manda chefe. Carlisle beije Esme. – Ele falou e a sala ficou em silêncio. A testa franzida de Carlisle se desfez e Tanya encarou o garoto que assentiu. Eu, sem reação, fitei Edward e me afoguei no sofá. – Levante-se Esme... Vamos Carlisle, - Edward voltou a falar. Eu me levantei sem graça e o doutor veio até mim.

-Vamos logo com isso. – Ele sussurrou e veio em minha direção. Na hora em que ele se aproximou, eu virei o rosto e ele acabou beijando minha bochecha.

-Você não especificou o lugar. – Eu sorri vitoriosa para Edward.

-Você sabe onde, não se faça de boba. – Ele sorriu, revidando.

Carlisle me fitou e me puxou pelo cotovelo. Sem reação, eu o beijei e ele retribuiu. Imaginei que era um selo ou coisa parecida, mas ele intensificou o beijo. Meu corpo parecia estar entrado em estado de choque. Eu não queria sair dali e ele parecia que não queria também. Senti os murmúrios atrás de nós e eu senti meus joelhos amolecerem. Quando voltei para a realidade, percebi Carlisle me fitando. O beijo havia acabado, mas eu não queria. Eu o queria comigo.

Sem graça, saí de perto dele e sentei ao lado de Edward que disse:

-Foi melhor do que eu esperava – E em seguida, ele começou a rir.

-Não acontecerá novamente! – Kate disse e eu olhei para ela. - Quero dizer, se Carlisle não escolher o desafio outra vez! – Ela tentou corrigir e eu rosnei. Irritada, pedi licença e fui ao banheiro, lavar meu rosto, ver se fazia algum efeito, qualquer coisa que fosse! Eu estava sentindo tantas coisas naquele exato instante. Eu fechei a porta, mas logo senti o cheiro de Edward.

-Tudo bem, Esme? – Ele perguntou do lado de fora.

-Só um pouco mal – Eu disse abrindo a porta – você sabe que eu tenho fortes sentimentos por ele, e que ao mesmo tempo tenho concorrência! – Molhei meu rosto, sequei e olhei para ele. Deus como ele era bonito!

-Obrigado! – Ele disse e eu sorri pelo falho esquecimento de que ele lia mentes.

-Vamos? – Eu falei e nós saímos. Eu suspirei e ele passou o braço envolta de meus ombros.

-Tudo bem? – Perguntou Kate quando descemos.

-Sim! Tudo ótimo! – Eu falei friamente.

Ela estava ao lado de Carlisle e eu me sentei do outro lado dele. Logo Edward veio e fechou a roda sentando ao meu lado A garrafa foi girada mais uma vez e dessa vez foi entre mim e Kate.

- O que você quer? – Disse a vampira se remexendo ao lado de Carlisle.

-Desafio! – Eu respondi confiante. Ela deu um sorriso, não muito diferente do de Edward da vez anterior. Eu estava com medo daquele sorriso.

-Você beijará Edward também! – Eu parei pensativa. Eu não queria aquilo, aquele garoto era especial, mas eu sabia que eu não podia fazer aquilo. Eu não era vadia, não ia ficar com qualquer um que aparecesse, eu só amava a um. E não era Edward

-Tudo bem! – Eu falei com, mudando os planos em cabeça. Edward sorriu para mim. Ele sabia meu plano. Se ele estivesse certo o plano funcionaria.

- Me desculpe, mas terá que ser um verdadeiro beijo! – Edward tomou a vez e encarou Kate.

Do meu lado, Carlisle parou de se mexer. Edward se levantou e eu também. Carlisle se inclinou e evitou olhar para nós. Edward fez charme segurando em meus braços e Carlisle voltou a nos olhar. Fingimos adiar aquilo, mas antes que Edward pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Carlisle o empurrou, ficou em pose de ataque e rosnou ferozmente para Edward. Eleazar apoiou o garoto, que caía no chão.

-Pai? – Edward perguntou sem reconhecer a cara de seu pai. Carlisle ainda rosnava para o filho que parecia estar assustado. - Pai, se acalme isso é um jogo! – Edward levantou e veio em direção do pai, desconfiando da situação em que se encontrava.

-Se afaste dela! – Carlisle disse entre dentes.

-É só um jogo! – Edward retrucou. Carlisle se ergueu e sentou novamente. Sua expressão era extremamente séria. Qualquer um ali estava sem reação pela situação que ocorria.

-Vá enfrente. – Carlisle gesticulou e Edward olhou piedosamente para o pai e depois para mim.

-Não posso... E-eu... Não posso – Gaguejou Edward.

-Hora! É só um beijo! – Kate berrou, encarando-me com uma cara de ódio.

-Sim, é um beijo, mas como você se sentiria ao beijar uma pessoa, sabendo dos verdadeiros sentimentos dela? – Eu senti uma enorme gratidão nas palavras de Edward. Que encarou o nada. Eram palavras que eu precisava ouvir. Ele sabia o que ocorrera há anos. Desde quando eu Carlisle nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Edward era o que mais sabia dos sentimentos que eu carregava e que talvez Carlisle carregasse também.  
Eu sentia o ódio nos olhos ferventes de Kate. Eu queria que tudo ficasse bem. Mas aquilo em vez de uma roda de verdade ou desafio, parecia uma roda de sentimentos. Eu não queria que brincassem com meus sentimentos. E eu havia chegado a conclusão que eu não queria ficar longe de Carlisle...

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, esse é meu cap. favorito *-*. Eu quero que esclarecer que desse capítulo para frente, são escritos por mim e por uma amiga minha. Ela ajudou com umas ideias, então não vou desmerecê-las. Bom, se resume bem, que foi o primeiro beijo mais criativo que eu já vi entre Carlisle/Esme, e pode não ter ficado tão sensacional para algumas pessoas, mas particularmente eu gostei. =D. Espero que gostem também. E para quem achar que essa fic está perto do fim, estaáaaaaaaaa enganado. Tem muito mais pela frente. A Kate não quer deixar as coisas como estão. Assim como Carlisle não pode deixar seu amor "sumir", nem perdê-la para seu filho que está revidando gracinhas de seu pai, mas que vê Esme como mãe. Enfim, a partir de agora foge um pouco do foco da Orquestra =X, mas as coisas vão ficar malucas. Comentários e críticas são bem-vindas. Espero que gostem! Beijos, Vitória.


	5. Richard, Richard Frank

Uau! Repercussão. Eu simplesmente adorei esse beijo deles. E não, eu não acredito que depois de muuuuuuuuuuitos dias juntos e fotos juntos e abraços e etc, não tenha rolado nada com Elizabeth/Peter. Eu acredito neles. Nunca se sabe... hehe. Bom, o Carlisle atacando o Edward foi o momento "animal" dele, onde ele... ficou com raiva do filho perto de Esme.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Realidade.**

Eu silenciei com aqueles argumentos de Edward diante aos Denali e ao próprio Carlisle, mas dei graças a Deus quando o clima foi cortado, pois o telefone havia tocado, pedindo que Carlisle fosse imediatamente fazer uma cirurgia. Carlisle pediu licença e disse que logo voltaria. A brincadeira parecia não estar andando então eu pedi licença e fui me sentar na varanda. Observei Edward e Tanya sentarem no sofá, enquanto Eleazar e Irina pareciam estar conversando a sós, deixando Kate de lado.

Me sentei na cadeira mais próxima e parei para pensar em tudo o que ocorria, mas logo ouvi uns passos e me deparei com Irina ao eu lado. Eu sorri e pedi que ela se sentasse.

Ela suspirou, encarou o nada e depois me encarou.

-Esme... Não ligue para o Kate disser. Você já deve ter percebido que ela é possessiva – Ela se aproximou e sussurrou – Aí, ela está vindo aqui , já. – Ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta, entendo como se fosse irritante que Kate "perseguia "suas irmãs Irina Nós duas nos levantamos e Irina tentou puxar Kate para trás, mas ela veio até mim e me apontou o dedo.

-Se afaste de Carlisle, dica, ele tem dona – Eu me assustei. Carlisle não podia ser posse dela.

Com uma cara de despreocupação eu a encarei e sorri.

-Me desculpe, mas se você não percebeu, eu tenho parceiro! – EU falei o que apareceu e percebi Irina congelando ao meu lado.

-É? Não foi o que pareceu quando Carlisle ficou em posição de ataque, ele parecia querer te proteger também – Ela sorriu com malícia.

-Sinal que ele tem a capacidade de me proteger – Eu tentei apresentar serenidade.

-Foi instinto! – Ela tentou se defender. Ops.. Já falei de quando passamos a noite juntos? Ah não! Que erro! – Aquilo foi como um choque para mim. Kate havia dormido com Carlisle? Ele tinha alguma coisa com ela? Ele estava mentindo para mim?

-Kate... – Irina tentou avisar, mas Kate a puxou para dentro, me deixando desolada do lado de fora. Não demorou muito para que Carlisle chegasse e me encontrasse soluçando e o esperando com muita raiva.

-Carlisle, você dormiu com Kate? Porque mentiu para mim? Por que me proteger amando a outra? – Eu perguntei, sem dar chance alguma a ele para responder. Ele me olhava incrédulo e eu sentia cada vez mais vontade de soluçar.

-Eu não dormi com Kate! Quem te falou isso? – Ele finalmente falou se aproximando de mim.

-Ela mesmo! E você é um traidor Carlisle! Isso é o que você é! Se ia brincar comigo porque não me deixou morrer? Se eu me matei é porque eu não queria mais essa vida! – Eu tentava não gritar, mas era inevitável parecer que eu não estava irritada – Porque você faz isso comigo? – Eu tentei chorar e vi o desespero na cara dele.

-O que eu fiz para você? – Ele sussurrou tentando decifrar minha última frase. Eu fiquei em silêncio. Se continuasse falando as coisas no embalo, eu falaria o desnecessário.

-Só você não percebe Carlisle. –Joguei minhas mãos para cima, me sentindo fracassada. Eu olhei para os olhos daquele loiro vampiro e virei em direção à porta de entrada. Uma mão forte segurou meu braço, antes que eu entrasse. – Ele fez uma cara envergonhada e me soltou – Kate mentiu... Eu... – Ele olhou para o chão envergonhado e suspirou – EU ainda sou virgem. – E naquele momento eu fiquei completamente envergonhada por ter atacado ele ...

-Oh. I'm sorry - Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

-Mas. O que é que "só eu não percebo?" – Ele perguntou chegando mais próximo de mim.

-Que... – Eu já não tinha forças para dizer que o amava. - Edward está apaixonado. – Eu falei repentinamente.

-Apaixonado? – Ele franziu o cenho – Por quem?

-Ele... Ele... Falou para mim. – Eu tentei parecer o mais real possível que eu não gostava dele, mas eu sabia que Edward ainda ia querer me matar pelo o que estava fazendo. A maneira que eu havia falado parecia que Edward tinha se apaixonado por mim.

-Hm... Ele não... Não foi legal... Isso não é legal – Ele encarava o chão solidamente. Sem argumentos ou pensamentos, eu decidi entrar em casa, sussurrei "licença" e fui atrás Edward não se encontrava ali. Sem encarar ninguém eu fui direto ao quarto dele. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fui até ele.

-Carlisle pensa que você está apaixonado por mim – Eu deduzi para ele.

-E por que... Você disse isso? – Ele guardou o cd que estava em sua mão na estante e se virou para mim.

-Não! Eu falei que só ele não percebia e na verdade eu queria falar o quanto eu o amo, mas eu não podia... E eu descobri que ele dormiu com Kate! - Eu falei toda embolada.

-Carlisle? Com Kate? – Ele riu – Nunca ocorreu isso, Esme, - Ele suspirou - Sinto que é minha obrigação falar... Ele sempre esteve apaixonado por uma garota que me lembra muito você. – Ele sorriu para mim e me abraçou, tentando me acolher. Eu senti aliviada e me lembrei do filho que havia perdido. O Meu filho ia ser muito parecido a Edward. Eu queria que ele fosse doce e gentil. – Quantos elogios – Ele viu meus pensamentos e beijou minha testa. Eu sorri para ele. _Você é como um filho para mim_, pensei novamente para ele. E nesse momento, saí do transe filho/mãe quando Carlisle abriu a porta.

-E então é isso – Ele disse com um azar de derrotado – Tudo se encaixa... Edward está apaixonado... Por Esme. – Ele cerrou os punhos e encarou seriamente o filho.

-Carlisle, não pense isso sobre mim, não é assim ! – Edward me colocou atrás dele como se fosse me defender.

-Está com medo que eu ataque ela?

-Você não entende Carlisle! – Edward gritou

-Eu não entendo? Você traiu minha confiança!

-Você está sendo egoísta! – O garoto aumentou o tom de voz mais ainda. – Você só pensa em você! – Edward caminhou em direção a ele e o encarou.

-Como ousa dizer isso! E tudo que faço por você? – Carlisle subiu ao mesmo tom que ele.

-Eu penso em tudo. Eu ouço o que todos pensam e você não sabe a bobagem que está dizendo achando que eu gosto da mulher pela qual você se apaixonou e passou a vida inteira pensando! – Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peitoral e deu um passo atrás.

-Você não tem o direito de sair falando o que eu penso. – Carlisle sussurrou entre dentes.

-Mas você não vai brigar comigo sem antes raciocinar tudo o que aconteceu. Carlisle, me pediram para beijar a mulher que eu vejo como mãe e o tempo todo eu soube o que ela estava sentindo. Ela não queria, nem eu. Eu posso até estar a amando, mas não como você – Edward disse simplesmente e sem falar mais nada ele saiu do quarto.

Encarei Carlisle que fez um contorcionismo com o rosto, de maneira que eu não pude identificar.

Eu suspirei esperando que uma palavra saísse.

-Por que... Por que estamos fugindo? – ele tomou a iniciativa e caminhou em minha direção.

-Por causa de Kate – Eu falei em tom de pergunta e ele olhou para o lado.

-Não... Ela não simboliza nada... E respondendo a sua pergunta... Eu não podia ter visto você morrer. Você é a lembrança de um dos melhores momentos de minha vida. Eu... Eu sempre reservei para mim e sofri cada dia que fiquei distante de você.

-Era maldade deixar Edward ouvindo todos esses pensamentos. - Eu o encarei e sorri com o canto da boca. Ele sorriu e ficou me encarando. Num simples gesto, sua mão veio ao meu rosto e eu estremeci. Automaticamente eu fechei meus olhos e senti os lábios dele tocarem os meus. Eram lábios suaves e macios, os quais eu não queria me esquecer.

Quando nos separamos, ele me abraçou e eu apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Fechei meus olhos e só senti as mãos deles acariciando meu cabelo.

-Eu não quero sair daqui. E não quero que seja um sonho – Eu sussurrei. Ele evitou falar e nós olhamos pela janela, onde o sol nascia. Eu senti as mesmas coisas que senti quando o vi pela primeira vez. Eu achava já que estava muito grata por ter o encontrado. Ele parecia tudo o que eu precisava. Um porto seguro, um amor e com certeza minha paixão.

Eu suspirei e envolvi os meus braços na cintura dele. Ficamos sem falar nada e quando nos separamos, percebi que ele esperava que saíssemos do quarto de Edward.

Ao chegarmos embaixo, as Denali pareciam estar se despedindo de Edward e se desculpando pelas confusões. Silenciaram-se quando nos viram e Tanya esboçou um sorriso para o filho de Carlisle. Kate, sem falar uma palavra, saiu da sala.

-Nesse curto tempo, nós causamos muitos problemas – Carmen disse com sua voz de princesa. – Mas não estamos indo por nada contra vocês. Vamos procurar nossa casa pelas redondezas e logo voltaremos.

E eles não voltaram. Não sei se era difícil arrumar uma casa para se viver, ou se elas não queriam arrumar confusão. Kate tinha um jeito mais "animal" de ser, pelo o que percebemos. Mas apesar de duas semanas terem passado, entre eu e meu amado, nada ocorreu. O clima ficava tenso e Edward parecia nos vigiar. Como se fosse o pai cuidando dos filhos adolescentes.

-Vou caçar. – Eu disse, tirando a angústia de minha voz. É claro que Edward já sabia, mas eu não queria levantar e grosseiramente sair. Eu joguei a revista que lia na mesa central da sala e observei pai e filho abaixarem seus livros lentamente. Edward analisou o rosto do pai e depois fechou o livro também.

-Ok, estamos indo. – Ele se levantou e foi indo em direção a porta. – E não faça desfeitas Esme, estamos tentando ser gentis. – Em tom brincalhão, ele abriu a porta, reverenciando para que eu saísse. Olhei para a cara dele e Carlisle deu um leve tapa em seu ombro e pedindo para que ele se comportasse.

Fomos correndo em direção norte e eu percebia os olhos de Carlisle vidrados em cada movimento que eu fazia. Edward me orientou e eu, toda inocente, achando que estava perto da refeição, saí correndo com velocidade e acabei trombando com um estranho...

Seus olhos eram que nem os nossos e era evidente que ele era vampiro. Seus cabelos eram compridos, escuros e ondulados, com um ar de latino. Seu sorriso era belo. Ele usava uma calça social, sapato e uma camisa pólo preta. Seus braços eram fortes e no seu sorriso havia um mistério.

-Richard Frank? – Carlisle entrou em minha frente e encarou o vampiro. Quem era aquele belo vampiro?

* * *

Bom, como a fic não tinha término definido e eu achei outra fic perdida, decidi juntar duas fics que eu adorei escrever e transformá-la. Resumindo este capítulo, os dois estão começando a admitir que se amam, mas eles ainda estão inseguros. Kate já veio para abalar essa "relação" e agora vai ser a vez do meu querido Richard (personagem que eu sou apaixonada *-*) que apesar de ter cara de bonzinho... É menos passivo do que Kate. Obrigada pelos reviews e espero que continuem argumentando o que acham dessa fic. Cada vez mais com os comentários recentes eu posto rapidamente essa fic. Beijos, Vitória. Team Carlisle/Esme, Peter/Elizabeth \õ/


	6. Latino Americano

Hahaha. Não vai demorar para entenderm o verdadeiro significado da aparição de Richard. Ele veio para atrapalhar. E muuuuuuuuuuuito. =D.

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Latino Americano.

-Richard Frank? – Carlisle entrou em minha frente e encarou o vampiro. Quem era aquele belo vampiro?

-Carlisle Cullen. - Disse o homem alto.

Carlisle começou a rir e abraçou o homem que retribuiu o sorriso. Richard me olhava e eu estava com medo daquele olhar.

-Deixe-me apresentar. Esme, esse é meu antigo amigo Richard Frank, Richard, essa é a nova Cullen, Esme. – Carlisle gesticulou e Richard veio nos cumprimentar. Apertou a mão de Edward e gentilmente beijou minha mão. A expressão de Carlisle se modificou e deixou um rosnado escapar. Edward riu sem graça e parecia ter uma conversa privada com o tal vampiro.

Richard segurou uma mão a outra, como se segurasse uma vela com as duas mãos, e Edward repetiu o movimento. Eu não compreendi.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou Carlisle.

-Velas – Richard disse em seu sotaque latino-americano. Só aí minha ficha caiu. Eu ri para mim mesma e reparei a cara sínica de Carlisle.

-Carlisle... É... Eu e Richard vamos botar os assuntos em dia. Nos encontramos em casa... Depois... – Edward sorriu para o pai que parecia estar aflito. Edward, além de querer ajudar eu tinha a impressão que ele fazia aquilo de propósito para o pai.

-Não precisa disso... – Eu falei sem graça, mas é claro que aquele garoto não ia dar ouvidos para mim. Ele queria aprontar com a gente. Eu pensava. Ele sabia de muita coisa que acontecia. Meus falhos pensamentos ele sabia. Falhos, pois eu não conseguia escondê-los, mas ele acabava não dando opção para nós, afinal, não era nossa culpa que aquilo ocorresse. Bem, de certa forma... Era sim.

Antes que eu pudesse evitar qualquer coisa, os dois já haviam sumido. E eu fiquei parada, esperando alguma reação do homem ao meu lado.

Já que eu vi que ele evitava chegar perto de mim, eu fui andando e sentindo a presença dele ao meu lado. Ele me orientaria, pois eu ainda precisava caçar. Eu estava faminta.

Nosso primeiro alvo foi um bando de veados que passava por perto, me separei dele e com aquilo eu pude saciar minha fome. O instinto deixava que o animal permanente em mim tomasse conta da caça e assim era feito o "trabalho" num piscar de olhos e quando reparei, estava arrebatando o terceiro veado.

-Você está satisfeita? – Ele veio ao meu encontro, ajeitando sua roupa que estava meio amassada depois da caça.

-Acredito que sim. – Sorri para ele e fui andando, tentando fazer algum charme. Mas era outra falha minha. A persuasão. Eu estava tão fixada em tentar fazer o charme, que não me deparei com um tronco caído ao chão. Ia ser um tombo na certa se Carlisle não tivesse um reflexo bom e não me segurasse. Comecei a rir e ele me acompanhou. Seus braços ainda seguravam os meus e ele começou a me encarar.

-Vamos... Para casa? – Sussurrei, desviando o olhar. Ele não falou nada, só soltou meu braço e me orientou de volta para casa. Se eu precisasse de uma bússola, essa bússola seria ou Edward ou Carlisle. Eu só era um pouco desnorteada.

Ri com meu pensamento e quando reparei estávamos em casa, onde na porta estavam Richard e Edward conversando.

Edward se encontrava apoiado na porta semi aberta e Richard estava sentado na cadeira de descanso do lado de fora. Os dois pararam de falar quando nos viram e, assim que chegamos, eles nos deixaram entrar primeiro. Sentamos na sala, onde Richard se encontrava ao meu lado e no outro sofá estavam Edward e Carlisle.

-Carlisle, a quanto tiempo, no? – Perguntou Richard, virando-se para o médico que sorriu.

-Muito tempo, Richard. Esme, eu e Richard nos conhecemos assim que eu transformei Edward. Ele passou certo tempo conosco, mas nunca foi na família, somente um amigo. – Me explicou Carlisle olhando severamente para mim.

-Bueno – Richard suspirou – No tienes ainda aqueles livros com las recordações? - Aquele sotaque era tão bonito, assim como ele.

-O seu bloco-diário? – Carlisle riu.

-Não o chame de diário! No eres um diário! – Richard se irritou. Carlisle se levantou com um sorriso e veio em direção do outro vampiro

-Ainda com esses chiliques? Que isso amigo. Estoy brincando. – Carlisle disse com o mesmo sotaque, riu e deu um leve tapa sobre o braço do mesmo com quem conversava. Edward e Carlisle se retiraram, me deixando com aquele estranho.

-Onde foram eles? - Me virei para Richard que me encarava seriamente com uma mão no queixo e a outra apoiada em seu joelho.

-Buscar o caderno. – Ele respondeu, retirando a mão do queixo e se inclinando em minha direção. Eu tentei recuar, mas ele continuava vindo em minha direção. – Com certeza no porão. Eles não perceberão isso. – Ele terminou sussurrando e num brusco movimento, segurou minhas duas mãos e me empurrou contra o sofá e me beijou.

De início eu parecia aceitar, apesar de não amá-lo. Eu parecia estar gostando daquele beijo, mas eu não podia. Eu não queria, mas eu parecia não ter forças para recusar. Ele me soltou, me encarou e começou a sussurrar palavras que não pude identificar. Não pareciam ser palavras em espanhol.

-Vos es mei. Non suus. Is nunquam volo vos. Volo vos magis. Per is veneficus, iam-vos es mei. – Ele me encarava seriamente enquanto dizia essas palavras. Ele parecia tão belo. Os olhos dele piscaram em branco e depois voltaram ao normal. – Ellos já voltam. E lembra-te, nada disso aconteceu. – Eu fiquei com medo dele. Vampiros não eram normais, mas ele parecia menos normal ainda.

-O que... O que você falou para mim? – Eu perguntei incerta.

-Eu tenho o poder da cura. Eu te protegi. Se algo acontecer, você estará protegida. – Respondeu ele num ar mais incerto ainda e sem olhar para mim. Eu não sabia se aquilo era verdade, mas custei a acreditar.

Ficamos em silêncio até Carlisle e Edward voltarem com o bloquinho. Parecia um diário mesmo. A capa era verde de veludo. Parecia ser um caderno velho.

Com cautela, Richard abriu o caderno e encarou as palavras ali escritas. Pareciam em latim, assim como ele havia falado. Eram como se fossem parágrafos, mas eu não podia xeretar muito. Edward olhou pra mim, eu olhei pra ele e ele começou a rir.

-O que você tanto guarda aí? – Carlisle disse se sentando ao meu lado.

-Segredos. – Richard olhou para Carlisle e sorriu sinicamente.

-Bom, se é assim, eu preciso trabalhar. Edward cuide do bem estar de Esme e de Richard. E Richadr, não vá "brincar" com esses segredos. – Carlisle se levantou e sumiu subindo ao seu quarto. Em um instante ele reapareceu com sua maleta e jaleco em mãos. O rosto dele não estava feliz. Eu podia ver isso, mas eu não entendia.

Olhei no relógio. Marcavam 6h30. Era cedo demais para ele aparecer no hospital. Ele estava tentando me evitar? Havia algo errado. Eu não conseguia me lembrar. Carlisle não estava feliz e Richard havia dito que nada tinha acontecido. O que tinha acontecido? Sim, eu sabia. Richard me disse belas palavras em ourta língua, mas nada antes disso eu podia me recordar. Eu encarei Edward que mantinha um olhar suspeito sobre Richard que ainda mantinha um sorriso sínico em seus lábios.

-Carlisle, não vá. - Edward foi até o pai e sussurrou. Carlisle manteve um olhar duvidoso sobre o filho e Richard os encarava.

-Algo contra mim? - Richard suspirou e se levantou. Edward não respondeu. Carlisle olhou de canto para o filho e depois olhou para Richard novamente.

-Não. Quero dizer... Vou ficar mais um pouco. Depois eu corro um pouco. - O médico colocou a maleta na mesa de centro e se sentou.

-Carlisle, se eu estou atrapalhando, peça com educação. Eu me retiro. - Richard franziu a testa.

-Você não está atrapalhando, mas...

-Que clima tenso. - Eu falei do nada, tentando amenizar o que estava aconteceno. Que nem eu sabia direito. Ficou tudo em silêncio por um minuto passageiro até que Richard disse:

-Esme, estou com sede. Carlisle sempre guardou una reserva de sangue na cozinha, puedes me orientar? - O outro vampiro se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei e observei enquanto ele olhava para Edward com um sorriso. Eu assenti com a cabeça e fui andando em direção a cozinha que ficava a dois cômodos da sala onde estávamos. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas eu estava o fazendo. Onde Carlisle guardava sangue? Carlisle guardava sangue em casa? Eu não sabia, mas parecia estar no automático.

Ergui meus braços para abrir o armário em cima do balcão, quando senti braços fotes segurarem minha cintura. Eu me virei e me deparei com Richard.

-Eu falei que seria minha. Era muy simples. Muy simples. - Ele disse tentando me beijar. Nesse instante me lembrei das palavras que ele havia dito, mas não conseguia raciocinar. Eu só queria me livrar daqueles braços, eu não o queria comigo. - _Vos es mei._ Você é minha. _Non suus_. Não dele. _Is nunquam volo vos. Volo vos magis. _Ele nunca te quis. Eu te quero. _Per is veneficus, iam-vos es mei _Sei que agora, você se torna minha. - Repetia ele. Eu tentei chorar, gritar, mas minha voz não saía. Ele arrancou minha blusa ferozmente, jogando-a de lado e eu o empurrava, mas era evidente que eu estava perdendo aquela lutinha que para ele era divertido.

Todas as dores, todo sofrimento, tudo que eu havia pasado com Charles, meu marido quando humana, havia aparecido. Foram dias dolorosos, onde eu não era a mais forte. E aquilo ainda era evidente. Eu não era mais forte. Eu estava prestes a entregar o jogo, mas fui surpreendida quando Edward arrebentou a porta e jogou Richard longe de mim.  
Desamparada, eu caí no chão, encostei no balcão e comecei a chorar um choro sem lágrimas, só com soluços. Senti algo cobrir minha pele. Era Carlisle. Ele havia tirado a camisa dele e colocado por cima de minhas costas.

Edward rosnava para Richard, que não fazia um movimento. Só sorria para Edward com _aquele_ olhar. Edward mantinha a pose de ataque, mas aquela briga, Richard não queria.

-Saía dessa casa. - Rosnou Carlisle. - Saía daqui Richard. Nunca mais apareça. - Richard Frank, simplesmente foi para a porta da cozinha e olhou para o médico.

-Yo voy, mas voltarei. - Richard riu estericamente e num ato muito rápido, desapareceu. Edward foi acompanhar por onde ele havia saído e não mais voltou.

-Esme, me desculpe, eu... - Ele tentava falar, enquanto me pegava nos braços. Eu ainda chorava. Eu estava em estado de choque.

Ele me levou para o quarto dele e todo meu remorso e dor desapareceu quando ele se sentou na beirada da cama, me aninhou em seus braços e começou a cantar em outra língua. Eu reconhecia o latim. Todos falavam latim, menos eu! Eu fui parando de soluçar e encaixei meu rosto em seu ombro. Era inevitável eu não sentir medo de algum estranho, mas Carlisle não era estranho. Eu só não tinha medo _dele._

Era a primeira vez que eu havia entrado no quarto de Carlisle. Em momento algum naquela casa, ele havia me mostrado seu quarto, mas eu não prestava atenção. Estar com ele bastava.

-Carlisle, olhe o que eu achei. - Edward apareceu na porta com o caderno de Richard na mão. Carlisle não me soltou. Só segurou o caderno com uma das mãos e encarou o filho.

-Então esse é o verdadeiro Richard Frank? - Carlisle perguntou ao filho que não respondeu nada por um instante. Só assentiu com a cabeça. Quem era o verdadeiro Richard Frank?

* * *

Richard Frank. Ainda me encanta. E quero deixar esse mistério no ar. Quem é Richard Frank? Bom, eu achei uma foto aqui, que se assemelha ao cara qe eu imagino como o Richard. Procurem por **Tuomas Holopainen **no Google. Eu não consegui por o link aqui. Deixo claro, que é mais ou menos o que eu havia imaginado para o Frank. Bom, aqui temos que Carlisle sabe falar latim, mas ele não estava na hora em que Richard havia falado aquelas palavras para Esme. Uma mentirinha básica. Acho que de certa forma, foi bom, por que mostra que Carlisle está preocupado com ela e pode ajudar na relação deles, mas ao mesmo tempo foi ruim... Não foi legal já que ela sofreu muito com o marido dela quando humana, Charles Evenson. Esse capítulo vai ajudar um pouco com o desenrolar do resto da história, e eu quero agradecer aos reviews que estão aumentado \õ/. Isso me insentiva a escrever cada dia mais, poois eu odeio ficar esperando semanas para postarem uma fic. Já esperei muito e não quero fazer os outros esperarem. Principalmente as fics em inglês que demoram um século para serem atualizadas '¬. Mas nãaao, eu não vou demorar semanas e sim dias. Obrigada meeeeeesmo pelos reviews e continuem comentando, pois críticas são bem vindas. Ficamos agradecidas. Obrigada. Beijos, Vitória e Isadora.


	7. Realidade

Haáaah. quem é Richard? O.O nem eu sei. Tá mentira. Bom. Vamos lá. Boa leitura! =D  
Disclaimer: Carlisle, Edward e Esme não são meus personagens. Richard e a o contexto, é sim, mas só deixando avisado.

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Realidade.

Quem era Richard? Eu não me importava. Eu só queria estar bem, perto de Carlisle. Olhei para Edward que olhava piedosamente para o pai.

-Richard é um psicopata – Concluiu Carlisle – Custou a dor de Esme para que eu descobrisse isso. – Ele começou a se culpar.

-Não se culpe, nós não sabíamos – Edward suspirou.

-Esme, me desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção que ele te machucasse. – Carlisle olhou para mim.

-Como você saberia? – Falei. – Charles, Evenson, meu marido quando humana me abusava, eu só estou mal por que eu não pensava passar isso de novo. Foi tão difícil. – Eu parei de falar e comecei a soluçar novamente. Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar.

-Esme, você tem certeza que quer falar disso? – Edward perguntou entrando no quarto, se sentando ao lado de Carlisle.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, parei para pensar e decidi que continuaria.

-Charles, Charles era mais do que possessivo. Quando ele descobriu que eu estava grávida, começou a me bater mais ainda e todos os dias de minha vida se tornaram um inferno desde quando ele começou a beber e a cada dia me bater mais ainda. – Eu parei e suspirei. – Até que o pequeno Edward morreu e eu nada pude fazer. – Eu olhei para Edward no intuito que ele entendesse o porquê ele parecia como um filho para mim. Antes, na minha vida humana, Edward era tudo que eu possuía, até além.

-E você se matou. – Carlisle disse em tom afirmativo. – Era por isso que você mantinha Edward como filho. Eu sinto muito Esme. Quero dizer... Eu não queria que ele abusasse você e meu desejo nesse momento é de matar Richard e Charles. – Ele trincou os dentes e encarou o chão.

De certa maneira, achei aquilo extremamente protetor, vindo de Carlisle e percebi o quão doce ele era. Totalmente diferente de Charles. E eu me sentia segura. Apesar de Edward ser tão dócil e gentil como Carlisle, era com o próprio que eu queria estar perto.

-Não queira os matar. Eu fico feliz que eles já estão distantes de mim. – Eu me soltei dos braços dele e o encarei. Ele sorriu gentilmente e eu retribui.

Quando me reparei, ainda estava com a camiseta de Carlisle e seu cheiro parecia predominar em mim. Ainda assim ele estava com uma regata, mas eu tinha a plena visão que apesar de ser magro, ele tinha braços fortes. Podiam não ser tão fortes, mas eram definidos. Por Deus! Eu estava meio que delirando...

-Esme, eu entendo que você deve estar_ cansada_. – Edward suspirou e se levantou.

-Tome um banho. – Carlisle se levantou também. – Aqui mesmo, eu... Trarei algumas roupas para você. Há toalhas no armário em baixo da pia. Você está em casa, Esme. – Ele disse, se retirando juntamente ao quarto.

Eu tinha tantas vontades naquele exato momento. Eu estava no quarto do homem que eu amava e minha vontade era de deitar na cama, dormir e não acordar daquele sonho.

Perambulando de felicidade, eu fui para o banheiro que era praticamente uma suíte... Não para casal. Apesar de serem homens, eles tinham senso para a organização de um banheiro. Tinha um ar sinistro, sendo revestido de azulejos azul-marinho com objetos e curvas desenhados neles. As curvas tinham um ar de pintura baseada em estruturas dos gregos. Assim como o espelho que se encontrava sobre a pia. Era cedo e a luz que entrava no banheiro refletia no espelho quem eu realmente era. Encarei-me por um momento com aquela camiseta que não era minha e encarei a banheira direcionada a minha direita.

O armário de toalhas em baixo da pia de mármore era de madeira escura, mas tudo combinava perfeitamente.

Peguei duas toalhas e coloquei em cima da pia e enchi a banheira de água. Retirei minha roupa e cuidadosamente as coloquei dobrada ao lado das toalhas. Eu realmente estava me sentindo em casa. Fiquei no silêncio por um bom tempo, mais ou menos quatro minutos. Mandei embora todas as mágoas que pudessem aparecer em minha mente e eu estava me conformando que minha "nova vida" estava apenas começando.

Quando saí da banheira, enrolei uma toalha na cabeça e outra toalha em meu corpo, esperando que Carlisle já tivesse trazido minha roupa. Ele não havia ainda.

Olhei por cima da cômoda dele, onde se encontravam alguns livros médicos, e uma caixinha pequena de madeira aberta. Olhei dentro dela e reconheci um pedaço de pano que ali dentro estava.

Era do vestido que usava quando pulei do precipício. Era idêntico. Não podia ser coincidência. Por que ele guardava um pedaço daquele vestido numa caixa?

Ouvi um ranger da porta e dei um grito quando Carlisle a abriu e ao mesmo tempo a fechou. Se eu fosse humana, tenho certeza que meu coração estaria pulando muito rápido.

-Esme, me desculpe. Eu não queria entrar... Eu achei que você... Mas não estava – Ele se enrolou nas palavras do lado de fora. Eu corri de volta para o banheiro e pedi para que ele deixasse as roupas em cima da cama. Quando ouvi a porta fechar, saí e fui me vestir rapidamente e tirei a toalha da cabeça, deixando meu cabelo molhado caindo aos meus ombros. Era um simples vestido de manga comprida, meio roxo num tom mais escuro e eu ainda usava o sapatinho que antes já usava. Voltei ao banheiro para organizar as coisas e dobrar tudo para que eu pudesse levar para baixo depois.

Pedi para que ele entrasse e fui até a cômoda, onde ele caminhou até também.

-Por que... Por que você tem um pedaço... Do meu vestido de quando eu morri? – Eu sussurrei, o encarando e apontando para o pano.

-Você reparou nisso. – Ele sussurrou. – Bem... Eu já te disse. Se você morresse eu precisava ter uma lembrança tua. Foram dez anos... Dez anos onde Edward sempre teve que ouvir tudo que eu tinha para pensar. Eu não podia deixar você ir. – Ele encarou o chão.

-Isso é fofo. – Eu disse simplesmente o encarando. Ele esboçou um sorriso e voltou a me olhar.

-E quando você reapareceu. Eu percebi que minhas orações tinham dado certo. – Ele ficou em silêncio e eu também.

O silêncio só foi preenchido quando ele se aproximou de mim e seus dedos tocaram minha nuca. Eu fechei meus olhos e senti os lábios dele encostarem-se aos meus pela terceira vez. Eu já sabia como era beijá-lo, mas cada vez parecia melhor, pois eu sentia que o amava.

Ele intensificou o beijo e suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas, enquanto meus braços se envolviam no pescoço dele. Ele parou o beijo e me encarou.

-Esme, eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou e viu que eu fiquei sem reação. Parecia que fogos de artifício estavam sendo lançados ao nosso redor e tudo parecia mais perfeito do que nunca. Eu sorri e voltei a beijá-lo, ouvindo o eco de suas palavras.

Eu não percebi que ele me empurrava em direção à cama, mas quando percebi já estávamos deitados nela. Fomos interrompidos pelo Pager dele. Tudo de ódio que eu podia pensar, eu pensei naquele instante.

-Droga! – Resmungou ele olhando o aparelho. – Me desculpe... Eu... Eu esqueci, eu tenho que ir. Bem, eu volto às 18h00. Encontre-me em frente ao lago. Pergunte a Edward, ele sabe de que lago estou falando. – Ele se levantou comigo, deu um selinho rápido e disparou escada abaixo, me deixando em meus devaneios. Me belisquei, não senti dor e percebi que eu era vampira. Eu não podia ser dor, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo parecia tão perfeito. Eu sabia que _ele _me amava, sabia que eu _o _amava e sabia que podia contar com ele.

Se pudesse, eu ficaria ali, mas eu sabia que não era legal. Então, peguei minhas coisas no banheiro e me retirei, me deparando com Edward entrando em seu quarto com o caderno de Richard em mãos. Se fosse possível, eu corava.

-Não se preocupe Esme, não estou acostumado, mas estou aprendendo a bloquear alguns pensamentos. – Ele ergueu o caderno me mostrando que o lia.

-O caderno... Está em latim? – Perguntei desviando do assunto.

-Aleluia o assunto não é você e Carlisle! – Ele arregalou os olhos e abaixo o caderno, o fechando em baixo do braço.

-Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. – Eu mostrei a língua para ele e ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

-Sim, está em latim. Quer aprender? – Ele apontou o livro para mim e eu fiquei pensativa. – Vou levar isso como um sim. Bom, termine o que estava terminando de fazer e me encontre na sala. Estarei com alguns livros.

Saí correndo, tirando proveito de minha velocidade e levei as roupas no tanque de lavar roupas. Eu tinha tempo para lavar aquela roupa.

Quando cheguei na sala, encontrei Edward afundado em pilhas de livros, sentado ao chão e na mesa central encontrava-se dois cadernos. Um que Edward escrevia e outro era o de Richard.

-Quem realmente é Richard? – Eu perguntei me sentando ao lado dele.

-É o que tento descobrir. – Ele olhou para mim, esboçou um sorriso e voltou a encarar o caderno. – Os detalhes estão em latim e espanhol. Ele mesmo que os escreveu. Ele prescreve tudo o que ele consegue fazer. Ele seria um "paraíso" para a liderança de um clã de vampiros. Ele é um tanto quanto além do sobrenatural para os vampiros. Ele diz que "quando meus olhos se tornarem branco, tomarei posse daquele que domino. Não esquecerás de dominar aquele que desejas. Não serás desperdiçada chance alguma de agir contra uma vítima." Ele fala muito de cada poder que ele possui. São por volta de 5 poderes se não exagero. Ele tem algo estranho. Se eu conseguisse ler mais eu descobriria por que ele possui tudo isso de poderes. – Era tanta informação que quase não pude processar. Richard era "além-do-fora-do-normal"? – Se eu continuar assim, posso até descobrir que ele é um maníaco. O que me amedronta, pois ele sempre foi nosso amigo.

-Você acha que pode descobrir algo mais? – Eu me encostei no sofá atrás de mim.

-Eu queria, mas não entendo muito do espanhol, apesar de ser "derivado" do latim. O pouco que aprendi, aprendi com _Carlisle_ – Ele demorou ao dizer o nome do pai. Ele queria me provocar, eu sabia.

Ele deixou o lápis que estava em sua mão em cima do caderno e olhou para mim.

-Eu sei o significado dessa cara – Eu disse em tom de reprovação.

-Cara, vocês se tornarão meus pais. Como quer que eu me sinta? – Eu quase engoli em seco com aquela informação. – Bom, é de minha responsabilidade que você vá para o lago na hora certa. Vamos... Bem... Eu vou guardando esses livros. Não... Bem, podemos ver um pouco de línguas, certo? – Ele repuxou os lábios para cima, sorrindo e abriu alguns livros em cima da mesa.

Passamos horas conversando e treinando o latim. Não era complicado, pelo contrário, era divertido. Edward era um ótimo professor.

Eu ia chutando as palavras e quando me deparava com um erro, Edward me corrigia. Fomos dialogando pelo resto do dia em latim, enquanto ele ainda tentava decifrar algumas coisas no caderno _daquele _vampiro.

Eu nem vi a hora passar. Rapidamente o tempo passou, olhei no relógio, já marcava 17h45.

-Não venha com papo de se arrumar. Você está linda. – Ele se levantou, me deu uma mão de ajuda e esboçou um sorriso. Eu o abracei e agradeci. – Não se preocupe com os livros, não acabaremos os estudos tão cedo. – Ele gesticulou com uma cara estranha, pois ainda haviam muitos livros espalhados pela sala.

Fomos andando lentamente, enquanto ele me orientava em direção ao lago. Logo eu pude ouvir o barulho da água.

-Carlisle não demorará. Continue, seguindo seus instintos. Boa sorte. – Ele sussurrou e sumiu em meio o entardecer.

Continuei seguindo o barulho, até que cheguei ao lago. Era lindo. A frente do lago o entardecer do sol acontecia, o que deixava o local mais bonito ainda. Me sentei em uma rocha grande que ficava a beira do lago, esperando Carlisle.

-Você está linda. – Ouvi a voz dele se aproximando a minha direita. Olhei para trás e o cumprimentei com um sorriso. Ele repousava as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Dei um espaço para a esquerda na pedra e o convidei para sentar ao meu lado. Sem dificuldades ele escalou a pedra e se sentou ao meu lado. Ele estava sem graça, mas não desistiu de passar seu braço esquerdo em volta de meus ombros.

-Obrigada – Respondi o fitando. – Edward tentou desvendar o que acontece com Richard.

-Ele é estranho. – Ele continuou com a outra mão no bolso e outra envolvida em meu ombro. Eu tombei minha cabeça em seu ombro, como tive vontade de fazer na Orquestra.

-Edward disse que não imaginava que ele era assim.

-Nem eu. – Ele começou a encarar o lago.

-Como... Foi o trabalho? – Eu tentaria manter assuntos em dia. Eu estava com medo de chegar na parte do "nós".

-Enfermeiras. Pessoas com problemas, - Ele começou a rir – Não vou falar sobre isso, não quero que você fique assombrada a noite.

-Coisas ruins? Acha que não posso aguentá-las?

-Você aguenta, mas eu não acho que seria a coisa a perfeita para dizer a uma dama. – Ele voltou a me encarar e ficou sério;

-O que seria certo para dizer a uma dama? – Perguntei o desafiando.

-Talvez... "Case-se comigo". – Eu fiquei em silêncio. Ele não podia estar falando sério. – Case-se comigo, Esme Platt. Torne-se minha esposa.

* * *

Ownt. *-*. Eu me mato se ela falar que não. -Como se ninguém soubesse que eles são casados :P- mas é legal deixar essa dúvida no ar. Ela vai aceitar? Ou ela está ligada a Richard. Bom, com o passar de "fics" e capítulos vamos descobrindo o que realmente Richard fez, ele não vai sumir assim do nada... Não, não. Eu realmente agradeço às minhas leitoras. É tão legal ver que tem um review aqui. Isso me intensifica para escrever cada vez melhor. Espero que estejam gostando. E vamos ver o que acontece daqui em diante. Afinal, isso foi um pedido de casamento. =O. tá.parei de me empolgar. Reviews ainda me farão feliz e claro, sempre postando mais e mais. Obrigada. Vitória, beijus.


	8. Pequena Esme

Heeey, girls. Como estãao? Está aqui o oitavo capítulo. Eu não queria ser clichê, tendo que fazer o casamento, a lua-de-mel... Eu queria ser curta e grossa, para o verdadeiro significado da primeira parte dessa fic. Esse capítulo ficou meio "bobão", mas é justamente, pois minhas brilhantes ideias falharam por causa da semana de provas. Prometo melhorar! Carlisle & Esme, Peter & Elizabeth sempre \õ. Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Pequena Esme.

Ele se ajoelhou em minha frente e tirou a pequena caixinha do bolso direito e me mostrou a aliança. Eu não merecia tudo aquilo. Eu fiquei pasma. Eu ainda estava sem reação. Minha única reação foi levar minha mão a minha boca. Eu tive vontade de fazer mil coisas naquele instante. Chorar, gritar, pular de alegria, soluçar, tudo que fosse possível, mas eu ainda não havia respondido ele.

-Meu Deus. – Foi o que saiu da minha boca. – Claro que sim, eu... Eu te amo Carlisle. Sim, sim e sim! – Eu o abracei fortemente. Foi tudo diferente. Eu já sabia que ele me amava e eu já havia falado que o amava.

-Foi mais difícil do que pensei! – Disse ele sorrindo, em seguida suspirou e me deu a mão.

-Você pensou que eu poderia falar não? Ou seu ego era maior? – Nós dois rimos e ele soltou minha, mão, passando o braço envolta de meus ombros novamente. Nós fomos andando distante do lago. Acredito que estávamos voltando para casa.

-Meu ego era maior. –Ele riu. – Não... Quero dizer, havia novecentas e noventa e nove chances de você falar não e graças aos Céus na única chance você falou que sim. – Ele virou para mim e beijou minha testa.

-Eu... Eu não podia falar não. Você é tão dócil, carinhoso. Simplesmente perfeito.

-Aí sim o meu ego vai aumentar. – Ele riu.

Fomos andando com cautela, não querendo que o tempo passasse. Eu olhei na aliança de noivado, onde estava escrito _"Carlisle & Esme" _da forma mais doce que podia ser. Ele já havia programado aquilo.

-É muito bonito. – Eu tirei e observei. Ele olhou para mim, mas não disse absolutamente nada.

Depois de um tempo ele decidiu falar.

-Eu... Quando Richard apareceu, eu fiquei receoso com o jeito que ele agia, mas depois não achei que fosse nada, mas... Quando... Quando eu vi você perto dele, eu senti algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Eu não havia experimentado como era ter aquele sentimento. – Ele trincou os dentes. – Nunca tive ódio algum por ninguém. Edward sempre disse que sou muito "pacífico", mas eu não consegui, simplesmente não pude. Eu... Eu senti ciúmes, raiva, dor e ódio. Tudo ao mesmo tempo – Ele demorou a falar as últimas palavras, mas depois olhou para mim, me aliviando com um sorriso tranquilizante - Eu não vou suportar a ideia de te perder. E eu não vou.

-Bem vindos, - Edward disse sorridente, abrindo a porta – Pai – Ele olhou para Carlisle - Mãe. – Ele sorriu para mim e eu fiquei sem reação. Logicamente, se ele era filho de Carlisle, ele passaria ser meu filho e aquilo seria tão gratificante. - Posso te chamar de "mãe", certo? - O sorriso dele se desfez.

-Claro que pode... Filho. - Eu comecei a rir e ele me seguiu. Carlisle ficou quieto, mas depois passou a mão de uma forma carinhosa em meu braço e me orientou para a sala.

Eu ainda parecia estar sonhando. Ele parecia ser um deus grego que havia caído em meu caminho, ele era tão perfeito. De todas as formas possíveis. Eu pensava que ter morrido e "sobrevivido" não fora legal. Foi um dos motivos que me fez ficar com raiva de Carlisle por um tempo, mas agora eu já vejo que fazia sentido. Ele era perfeito em todos os sentidos para mim. Tanto por fora, quanto por dentro, mas o interior dele era tão bonito. Eu estava feliz em saber que ele me amava.

-Meu Deus! Eu achei que ia estar em harmonia perto de vocês dois, isso vai se tornar um inferno. – Edward colocou as mãos no ouvido, apertando a cabeça. - Carlisle, pare com isso! - Ele encarou o pai e se retirou da sala. Parou, pensativo no meio da sala. Olhou para as escadas, depois olhou para a porta. – Não. Não dá. – Ele resmungou sem olhar para nós e saiu pela porta das frentes.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei em dúvida.

-Ele... Ele deve não estar conseguindo controlar os nossos pensamentos. Assim como nós. Deve ser difícil para ele. – Carlisle respondeu se virando para mim. – Ou talvez ele queira nos deixar a sós.

Em silêncio eu assenti, pois imaginava como era difícil. Eram dois pensamentos e eu não sabia o que Carlisle pensava. Me virei para olhar para ele também. Ele sorriu e eu retribui.

-Carlisle. O que... O que você sentiu quando me viu pela primeira vez? – Eu sussurrei o encarando. Ele desviou o olhar por um momento, pensativo e depois me olhou também.

-Eu... Eu... Eu fiquei sem reação. Eu nunca havia e envolvido com meus sentimentos. Eu fingia estar tudo bem, mas eu era uma ameaça ao estar do seu lado. Eu passei noites trancado em meu quarto. Edward brigava comigo, dizia que eu não podia me envolver com uma humana. E eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas eu não queria. Eu senti o inexplicável. Que é o que sinto agora. – Ele colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e me puxou para um abraço. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos.

-Nós não teremos convidados, certo? – Eu abri meus olhos, mas fiquei na mesma posição.

-Bem, você que escolhe particularmente eu não gostaria de chamar ninguém.

-Mas Edward, será nosso padrinho? – Eu perguntei e ele riu. – Desculpe, eu não sei nada sobre casamentos de vampiros. – Eu ri juntamente a ele.

-Bem... Edward pode ser o padrinho. Nós vamos à Igreja, chamamos um padre e está tudo feito.

-Você não gostaria de chamar ninguém... Do hospital?

-Acredito ser muito puxa-saquismo chamar o diretor, mas... Você quer? Eu já tenho confiança de que você pode aguentar humanos por perto.

-As Denali? – Eu arrisquei. Eu percebi que a cara dele ficou pensativa. – A Kate não vai querer vir. Elas são próximas a vocês, acho injusto não chamá-las. – Ele ainda pensava – ok, não as chame. – Tentei decidir.

-Esme, se você quiser...

-Não, Carlisle. Não é se "eu quiser", você é o noivo. Você tem de querer também.

-Eu... Se ela viesse... Eu não quero.

-Aí sim. – Eu desencostei do ombro dele, o encarei. Segurei o rosto dele e dei um demorado selinho. Depois, nós dois sorrimos.

-Me desculpe. – Ele sussurrou e eu fiquei impressionada com a passividade dele. – Mas... – Ele suspirou. – Será eu, você, Edward e o padre?

-Sim. É perfeito. Eu, você, Edward e o padre. – Repeti, tentando mostrar que a nossa escolha junta era mais importante.

-Eu só queria tornar isso importante para você...

-Nada será mais importante do que sua presença ao meu lado. – Novamente eu encostei nele e ele envolveu seus grandes braços envolta de mim. Eu estava completa. E eu tinha plena consciência disso.

Eu me levantei e pedi para que me acompanhasse. Eu ainda tinha dúvidas sobre algo. Um quadro estranho que se encontrava ao corredor, onde havia ele de cabelo mais comprido e mais pessoas. Ou vampiros...

-Quem são eles? – Perguntei parando em frente ao quadro que ficava ao lado da porta do escritório de Carlisle.

-Eles são os Volturi. – Respondeu secamente. – São os vampiros mais sem sentimentos que existem. São italianos, arrogantes, mas Aro, o líder do clã é grande amigo meu. Devo muito a eles. Passei grande parte de minha vida com eles, por isso não devo reclamar. Mas eles não têm piedade. Matam quem for preciso matar, tomam sangue de humanos. Eles "equilibram" a existência dos vampiros pelo mundo. – Eu observei a foto e depois Carlisle me convidou para entrar em seu escritório.

Era tudo organizado... Com o respectivo jeito de um médico organizado. Haviam duas estantes e um armário. Nas estantes permaneciam livros e revistas, eram muitas coisas. E havia uma grande mesa, com mais coisas ainda, aparentavam ser as coisas que Edward havia usado de tarde. Carlisle parou na porta, analisando as coisas mexidas.

-Edward analisou o caderno de Richard. – Eu sussurrei.

-Eu imaginei. Nunca mais procurei esses livros em latim. – Ele foi até a mesa e pegou um em mãos. – O que ele descobriu?

-Que ele têm vários poderes. E que é necessário descobri-los. Ele teme que ele venha me procurar. – Eu me aproximei ao lado dele. Ele suspirou e olhou para mim.

-Esme, eu não vou deixar ninguém chegar perto de você. Eu vou te proteger. Confie em mim. – Ele disse seriamente, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos e em seguida nossos lábios selaram e eu lembrei mais uma vez do que era amá-lo...

-Eu não acredito. - Eu disse ao voltar a realidade.

-No quê? - Perguntou Carlisle confuso.

-Eu vou me casar. - Eu senti meus olhos brilharem e Carlisle começou a rir.

-Nem eu acredito. - Ele suspirou a jogou as mãos para o ar. - Eu já estava convencido que não havia a mulher perfeita para mim, até que você apareceu.

-Eu cheguei a acreditar que seu amor era Kate. - Eu olhei para baixo e meu sorriso se desfez.

-Jamais, nunca. Nunca se compare à ela. Vocês nunca terão nada em semelhante. Você é muito mais do que ela. - Ele disse em um tom mais agressivo - Me desculpe - Ele voltou ao normal. - Eu só quero que você saiba disso.

-Eu confio em você. - Eu beijei a bochecha dele e depois o encarei. - Eu te amo. - Eu sussurrei, só o fazendo lembrar que eu o amava, mesmo.

-Eu te amo, pequena Esme. - Ele disse envolvendo os braços em mim, me abraçando. Realmente, eu me sentia pequena, mas protegida...

* * *

Aaha. Espero que tenham gostado. Esse foi o capítulo mais "agarrante" entre esses dois. Mas eu tenho que manerar... Ou se não, mudarei um pouco a faixa etária, mas não vou fugir do foco. Qualquer coisa eu aviso. Não, eu não assisti Eclipse, nem sei se vou... Eu não gosto muito do filme... Em si... Se é que me entendem... Vai me entender... Não se revoltem contra mim! Espero que deixem reviews, para que eu poste mais e mais. Olha, os reviews me deixam alegres, portanto... Aguardo vocês aqui e nos próximos capítulos. Obrigada por lerem, Vitória. Beijos.  
Obs.: nos capítulos que minha amiga ajudou eu colocarei o nome de honra ali... \õ


	9. Amando

Hey. Comentários e alerts de ser adotado como história favorita me fazem muito feliz. Estou feliz com leitores. Mostra que não sou só eu que tenho pensamentos sobre esses dois. Continuarei escrevendo e espero conseguir divulgar para conseguir mais leitores. Isso me deixa muito feliz. Obrigada, de coração. E aí vai o 9º capítulo! Que é o penúltimo dessa parte da história.

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Amando.

Eu não conseguia acreditar e pensar em mais nada além de meu casamento. Os dias passavam tão rápido e eu dependia da disponibilidade de Edward para conseguir fazer as coisas. Eu ia com ele e ele tentava ajudar. Apesar de ser um garoto que não tinha vontade de fazer aquilo, ele fazia. Ele me amava e demonstrava isso nos pequenos afazeres que ele tentava fazer para me deixar feliz. Ele era um bom garoto. Eu admirava isso nele e ele sabia muito bem.

Eu estava feliz e completa. Estava com uma família que eu sempre pedira a Deus e eu nunca imaginei que ele me ouviria alguma vez, mas Ele me guiou e Carlisle me mostrava isso se baseando na religião que ele mantinha firme. Eu adorava o jeito que ele me tratava e isso fez com que eu esquecesse todas as mágoas que Charles havia feito para mim. Era bom estar renovada, eu sabia que daquela maneira eu levaria a "nova" vida perfeitamente.

Eu não sabia do futuro, mas eu estava tentando aproveitar cada momento, por que eu não queria estar longe dele, jamais, em qualquer situação. Ele era meu tudo.

-Eu cansei e não falo mais nada. – Edward entrou na sala de estar sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu sorri para ele e reverenciei para que se sentasse ao meu lado no sofá. Carlisle estava no trabalho, então passávamos as tardes tentando arrumar alguma coisa para fazer. – Exato, e você sempre enche minha cabeça com esses pensamentos. Não... Não se preocupe, Carlisle nunca vai te machucar e se algum dia tentar, eu vou aprontar com ele.

Eu sorri confortavelmente para ele e fiquei pensativa. Afinal, eu não precisava falar, bastava ele ler meus pensamentos que era o suficiente. Ele se divertia com isso, mas às vezes eu passava do limite. Eu tinha consciência disso, mas às vezes chegava a ser incontrolável.

**Lembro-me** do casamento. Eu estava tão feliz. Foi numa pequena Igreja central da cidade de Columbus, Ohio, cidade onde morávamos. Edward me carregou até Carlisle e o padre parecia estar assustado conosco. Com razão. Eu estava com vontade de sentir o gosto de seu sangue, porém minha tensão e ansiedade pelo casamento eram maiores. Carlisle era mais importante do que aquilo. Meu vestido era simples, não muito modelado, pois era para tudo ser simples. Carlisle também estava simples em um terno, assim como Edward, mas Carlisle estava muito bonito.

Estava sorridente e nem percebi o quão rápido passou a parte do "sim" e a parte em que meu (agora) marido me beijou. Depois nos abraçamos e o padre foi embora. Carlisle passou os braços envolta de meus ombros e nós três andamos para fora da Igreja. Estava começando a anoitecer e eu estava aliviada por não sentir minha pele brilhar na luz do sol.

Edward ria a toa e eu não sabia o motivo das risadas. Senti Carlisle lançando ao filho um olhar severo e depois nós voltamos para casa.

-Com festa ia ser mais divertido – Edward disse abrindo a porta – Eu queria pedir para dançar com minha nova mãe e ver meu pai com ciúmes. Não finja que você nunca teve ciúmes de quando eu a abracei. Agora que vocês estão casados eu já posso expressar tudo que vocês dois me fizerameu passar. – Ele começou a rir e depois deixou que nós dois entrássemos antes dele.

-Sim, eu fiquei com ciúmes. Se você não amasse alguém assim, você não ficaria também? – Carlisle respondeu, por trás passou os braços em minha cintura e rindo em seguida.

-Eu ficaria, mas você quase me atacou. – Ele mostrou a língua e eu tentei intervir.

-Hey, rapazes, parem com isso. – Eu me virei, depositei minhas mãos no peitoral de Carlisle e o beijei. – Se não será infantil e agora você é um homem casado. – Eu sorri e ele se aproximou ao meu ouvido. Olhei de rabo de olho e Edward se retirou.

-Nós temos um lugar para ir. Não pense que eu esqueci que merecemos uma lua-de-mel. – Ele piscou de uma maneira totalmente "sexy" e depois eu senti ser carregada para o carro dele.

Eu não podia pedir mais nada. Eu estava quase completa. E não sabia para onde estava sendo levada, mas eu confiava _nele. _Chegamos a um lugar que se assemelhava com um aeroporto. Não, não se assemelhava, era um aeroporto. Nós íamos longe. Tentei desvendar para onde estávamos indo e não consegui descobrir. Ele queria manter segredo...

**Lembro-me** também de quando chegamos na praia brasileira e Carlisle anunciou que aquela Ilha era para mim e que ela teria meu nome. Num tempo perfeito nós chegamos na casa que ele havia construído. Era uma casa gigante como se fosse para uma grande família. Era minha vontade. Ter uma grande família, mas eu não podia reclamar, eu estava mais do que feliz.

Na parte do quintal que ia em direção a floresta, havia uma piscina e na parte da frente, havia o mar. A casa ficava beirando o mar e ao mesmo tempo dando sensação de extensão ao longo da floresta. Era muita parecida com o estilo de Carlisle, mas ele parecia ter se esforçado para que tivesse um tom meio de "Esme" ali.

O primeiro cômodo (obviamente) que visitamos foi o quarto. Tinha que ser tudo perfeito. Era _nossa_ primeira vez juntos e nada podia dar errado. Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer e eu estava com medo pelas lembranças das marcas dolorosas que Charles havia deixado em mim. Eu tinha certeza que com Carlisle não seria assim. E não foi. Ele me fez sentir completa pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Foi muito melhor do que eu esperava.

Passamos grande parte da manhã enrolados nas cobertas no quarto. Não queríamos sair dali.

Nos dias que seguiram a nossa primeira noite na Ilha Esme, nós não variamos as atividades. Nada precisava acontecer, só estar deitado na cama, nos satisfazia. Passamos uma semana na ilha. 2 dias tiramos para caçar, mas nunca fazíamos nada separados. Estávamos mais que juntos.

No penúltimo dia de nossa estadia naquela maravilhosa ilha, me sentei na areia, vestida num shorts curto e uma camiseta de Carlisle, em frente ao mar, enquanto Carlisle tomava banho. Tive que por limite se não todos "banhos" que ele tomasse, eu teria que estar presente. Enquanto observava a bela paisagem - de recordação - senti meu marido sentar-se ao meu lado. Ele vestia somente um shorts e uma regata. Eu virei, sorri para ele e ele retribuiu. Ele abriu os braços e eu me aproximei. Mordisquei levemente o queixo dele e depois ele me puxou e nós deitamos sobre a areia. Ele começou a rir e eu a abracei contra meu corpo. A temperatura de nossos corpos pareciam a mesma. Quente.

-Apesar de sermos frios eu fico quente perto de você. - Eu sussurrei em tom de malícia.

-É claro, eu te esquento. Eu sei que sou "quente" assim. - Brincou ele. - Aliás, amei minha camiseta em você, podíamos fazer isso mais vezes. - Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha e esboçou um sorriso.

-Sim, já que fizemos poucas coisas aqui. É extremamente coincidência eu estar com uma camiseta sua.

-Então a tire. - Ele me desafiou. Eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu vi na cara dele que ele esperava a resposta.

-Me convença. - Eu retribui o desafio e o encarei. Ele não esperou por nada, me puxou mais próxima a ele, para que pudesse me beijar. Eu retribui e quando saí de meu devaneio já estávamos na cama novamente. Aquela cama estava recebendo visitas constantemente.

-Carlisle, vampiros não podem engravidar? - Perguntei enrolada na coberta ao lado dele.

-Não. - Ele sussurrou em tom de tristeza. - Eu... Eu nunca mencionei isso. Eu sinto muito.

-Não se desculpe. A culpa não é sua, nem de ninguém. É somente triste, mas isso não vai fazer com que eu te ame menos.

-Mas se eu não tivesse te matado...

-Eu queria me matar. Eu já tinha me matado. Você fez isso, pois sabia que queria estar perto de mim. Eu te agradeço por isso. Tudo que eu mais preciso é estar com você. - Eu tentava o acalmá-lo.

Era doloros, mas eu estava feliz. Meu filho que havia morrido, tinha sido tudo para mim. Por isso eu não tinha razões para viver, mas Carlisle fez com que eu achasse novamente essa razão e depois do momento que começamos a nos amar, tudo estava perfeito, não tinha razões para desculpas e nem culpas.

-Eu te amo. - Ele sussurrou fazendo círculos com os polegares em minhas bochechas.

-Eu também te amo. - Eu sussurrei de volta depositando meus lábios aos dele. Não tínhamos uma disputa contra o tempo, pois agora tínhamos a eternidade para compartilhar nossas vidas.

Quando finalmente chegou o dia de nossa partida, pude acordar na realidade e perceber que aquilo tudo não era um sonho, era mais do que real. Eu era uma vampira, estava casada com o homem da minha vida, tinha um filho maravilhoso e os dois bastavam para completar essa vida.

Chegando em casa, fomos recebidos pelo abraço apertado de Edward que exibia um sorriso malicioso.

-Sem comentários. - Carlisle disse enquanto levava as coisas para cima, eu corri atrás dele para ajudá-lo, o que não foi muito necessário. Ele entrou no quarto dele e eu o segui.

-Fez tudo certinho, _big papa_? - Edward disse em elevado tom e em seguida rindo de maneira histérica.

-Fiz mais do que certo. Pergunte a sua mãe... - Carlisle foi até a porta e depois começou a rir. Em seguida ele virou para mim. - Acho que você pode trazer suas coisas para cá. Depois, preciso arrumar os planos. Para os humanos já parece que eu não envelheço. - Ele largou as malas no chão e depois me abraçou. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

-Ok, mas por favor, não chegue ao nível de seu filho para falar. Ele vai querer te provocar de propósito. - Eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

-Está certo, me desculpe.

-Carlisle pare de pedir desculpas para mim.

-Está bem... Desulpa. - Ele sorriu de lado e depois nós descemos para encontrar Edward, na sala, que ainda estava rindo no sofá com um livro em mãos.

-Pare com isso. - Eu gesticulei com as mãos para que Edward parasse de rir e ele fez uma cara de deboche.

-Eu... Eu não consigo parar. Parem vocês. - Ele me encarou segurando o riso. - Você principalmente, mãe. - Era estranho ouvir ele me chamar de mãe. - Eu sei, o quão legal isso é? - Ele respondeu ao meu pensamento. - Se você quer que eu pare, pare de pensar então.

-Hey, não fale assim com ela. - Carlisle entrou na minha frente, tentando me defender.

-Carlisle, não comece. Eu sei que você é super protetor, mas agora ela é minha mãe e nós temos direito de brincar com os parentes que amamos. - Edward fingiu ler e fez uma cara de sério. Eu não estou mentindo. - Ele olhou para mim e voltou a encarar o livro.

-Carlisle, eu entendo você, eu sei que você é protetor e antes de nos casar você já demonstrou isso, mas Edward estava brincando. - Eu fiquei de frente para ele e coloquei minhas duas mãos em seu peitorla, o qual ele estufou e me encarou. Eu sorri e ele retribuiu. - Eu sei que você adora brincadeiras. - Edward suspirou e fechou o livro impaciente.

-Não, Carlisle "adora" brincadeiras. Eu também. Da última vez que fizemos uma brincadeira, ele quase me atacou e você recebeu um beijo dele. A culpa disso tudo, dessa história dele "gostar de brincadeiras" é minha. - Ele sorriu imitando minha voz. Ou pelo menos tentando...

-Eu gosto de brincadeiras. Sempre gostei, mas nunca pude brincar com meu filho que sempre quis ler. - Carlisle virou para o filho que o encarava. Edward sorriu por um momento e em seguida Carlisle também.

-Ok, obrigado por terem essa conversa privada. - Eu disse me sentando no sofá.

-Não é privada, querida. É de homem para homem. - Carlisle se sentou ao meu lado, me puxou para o colo dele e passou os braços envolta de mim.

-Mesmo assim, continua sendo privada.

-Pare com isso mãe. Eu prometo falar o que Carlisle pensa depois. - Edward sussurrou e eu revirei meus olhos

-Pode falar. A partir de agora Esme sabe tudo sobre mim. - Carlisle falou enquanto fazia carinho em mim. Eu sorri triunfante para Edward e feliz pelas palavras que meu marido havia acabado de citar. Edward revirou os olhos e suspirou.

-Quanta melação. -Edward revirou os olhos e suspirou, abriu o livro e voltou a ler. - Podem pensar o que quiserem, eu aguento. E prometo não me intrometer na vida sexual de vocês. - Ele terminou a frase sussurrando e eu sabia que se pudesse, eu corava. Eu ri com o argumento dele. Ele sabia brincar, mas era um rapaz sério. Sabia a hora certa de brincar, mas também tinha argumentos defensivos e ofensivos, típicos de adolescentes.

Eu olhei de canto de olho para Carlisle e o beijei. Ele retribuiu e depois me apertou contra seu corpo. Ficamos ali, desfrutando daquele momento que era especial. Eu só não tinha noção de como as coisas seguiriam em frente, mas eu estava feliz em estar ali...

* * *

Hm. Esse foi o 9º e estou feliz com ele *-*. Espero que gostem, pois eu não quis fazer muito o casamento e a lua de mel, pois como eu já disse, eu acho meio clichê e eu não sou boa com clichês. Eu tentei dar uma "mostrada" de longe de tudo o que aconteceu, rapidamente, e claro, mostrando os dois e o filho Edward. Relembrando, esse é o penúltimo capítulo da primeira parte da história. Temos muito mais ainda pela frente... Espero que comentem, pois os comentários me motivam bastante para continuar escrevendo. \õ/. Obrigada. Beijos, Vitória.


	10. Sempre

Oooooi. Estou aqui no último capítulo, fechando a parte 1 dessa fic. Espero que gostem, pois eu já aviso, os corações tem que estar preparados para a parte 2. Hehehe'. Peço desculpas por um mal entendido, mas peço que não deixem de ler a fic, pois eu dei todo meu coração a partir da parte 2. Esse cap. eu escrevi faz uns meses, em uma folha separada, e pq não encrementá-lo nessa história? Eu tento pegar várias histórias one-shots e as transformo nessa única. Espero que tenha reviews, eu preciso de reviews, e também gosto de reviews. =D Boa leitura! Esse cap é mais "família". Obs.: Edward e Carlisle vão narrar essas partezinhas finais.

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Sempre. - Parte Um.

Edward's POV.

Fiquei feliz quando Carlisle e Esme voltaram para casa, sabendo que eles podiam me considerar como o filho deles. Eu estava bem. Esme se contentava com os dias eram contados com as madrugadas perto de Carlisle e o resto do dia aprontando comigo. Eu me divertia com ela. Em um desses dias, no fim da tarde, ela me encontrou na cozinha com um pacote de sangue retirado da geladeira.

-Está com preguiça de ir caçar? – Ela se aproximou de mim, ao lado da pia. Eu estava com uma tigela, onde, em seguida despejava o sangue.

_Isso é nojento. _Ela pensou, tentando evitar falar, percebendo que eu fazia aquilo com cautela. Ela não queria falar, não querendo ser chata, queria somente que eu soubesse o que ela achava.

-Não é preguiça, eu gosto de experimentar sangue de várias maneiras, assim como os humanos experimentam comidas e os casais, - Eu suspirei e a encarei vitorioso – o sexo.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto via meu sorriso vitorioso. Eu sabia os pontos fracos dela, aquilo era lógico, mas ela estava tentando aguentar.

_Ok, eu aguento, é minha vida e é bom que eu tenha mente aberta perto de você. _Ela me encarou e eu exibi um meio sorriso. Eu já sabia de muitas coisas, e sempre que pudesse, eu tiraria vantagem daquilo, ela tinha plena consciência disso.

-Fugimos do assunto. - Ela suspirou - O que exatamente você está aprontando? - Sem responder, meio constrangido, fui até a geladeira, peguei o pacote de leite e abri juntamente com o sangue - Não seja mal educado, responda a sua mãe. - _Finalmente achei um ponto contra você. Eu sou sua mãe, e filhos obedecem as mães._

Dessa vez, eu que revirei os olhos.

-Eu estou experimentando. Depois de conviver com pensamentos relacionados... Aos meus pais, não há nada mais nojento que venha a ocorrer. Isso. - Eu ergui o pacote de leite - Não é mais nojento.

-Está me dizendo que você sempre quis experimentar leite com sangue? - Ela colocou a mão sobre o estômago, tentando não achar aquilo nojento. Ela imaginava que era mesma coisa que um humano experimentar gosma de sapo com café.

-Não é nojento. - Eu misturei o leite, com o sangue, formando uma consistência mais do que nojenta, com uma cor estranha. Eu aspirei o pote e a vi tampar a boca. _Sim, é nojento._ Eça pensou e eu comecei a rir - É uma das poucas lembraças que tenho de quando eu era humano. Minha mãe... Minha mãe sempre fez leite quente para mim quando eu era menor, portanto, acho que juntar as duas coisas mais gostosas do mundo em uma só, não será tão ruim. - Eu suspirei e tentei abafar o fato de que Esme não era minha mãe biológica. Em seus pensamentos, ela começava a se chatear, mas eu sorri, tentando demonstrar que aquilo não era tão importante. - Não importa... Tenho você agora, você pode não substituí-la, mas faz seu papel de mãe.

Eu sorri e ela aparentou estar mais contente. Ela era muito dócil e amorosa, o que mostrava o por quê de Carlisle ter se apaixonado, mas nossos amores eram diferentes.

-Obrigada, mas continua sendo nojento. Você está desperdiçando sangue _e _leite ao mesmo tempo.

-Não estou. Como eu disse, eu estou experimentando... - Eu peguei um copo no armário e despejei o líquido ali. Cheirei novamente o cheiro desnorteante, e levei o copo a boca. Fiquei sem expressão. Não parecia nem bom, nem ruim. - Bom. O leite tirou o gosto do sangue. Quer experimentar?

-Não, obrigada. - Ela sorriu, ainda achando aquilo nojento.

-Bom... Pode ser nojento, mas... - Eu coloquei o copo ao meu lado. - Eu não posso reclamar, nem brigar com você. Você é a figura materna que faltava para essa família. Eu sempre banco esse tipo durão, mas eu não posso negar que fico feliz em estar com vocês e saber que você pode amolecer meu coração.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e me abraçou. _Eu consigo te deixar honesto. _Ela pensou. _Aprecio isso tanto em você quanto em Carlisle, são maneiras de ser social que Charles nunca mostrou em minha vida humana. Nunca estiveram presentes. _

Ela mantinha a mente livre enquanto pensava que suas inseguranças e medos quase sumiram na nova forma de vida. Ela não queria culpar ninguém e se achava um monstro por estar feliz pela ida de seu filho, afinal, se ele não tivesse morrido, ela não teria conhecido meu pai. Ela não podia se culpar e se achar um monstro. Do meu jeito durão, eu já amolecia, mas eu ainda tinha a vontade de matar Charles, ela ainda tinha medo sabia que podia ser mais forte, mas ainda tinha medo daquele homem. Ela tentava estar completamente segura, mas não conseguia. Ela sofria pensando que Charles podia estar por perto. Ele podia querer inestigar minha morte e acabar a achando.

Mas eu estava prestes de não deixar ele ter mais um movimento em sua vida humana.

-Você não é um monstro. - Eu sussurrei, a abraçando.. - Não se culpe e nem se preocupe. Carlisle e eu, faremos o máximo para que você fique em paz.

No clima tenso, nos assustamos com a porta bater. Era Carlisle.

Mas a _minha _paz havia acabado. Ela correu o abraçar. A partir dali eu tentava não me concentrar nas mentes maliciosas. Eu o parei e os encarei enquanto meu pai tentava a empurrar para sofá.

-Oi para você também. - Esme sussurrou e começou a rir. Eu voltei a encarar os potes na minha frente, não queria presenciar aquilo.

-Parem com isso. - Eu disse emburrado.

-Desculpe-me. - Carlisle falou e os dois se largaram. _Minha mente agradece_, pensei comigo mesmo.

-Oi pai, é bom falar com você também. - Eu gritei dali mesmo e esperei ele chegar.

-Oi Edward, como você está? - Os dois chegaram e Carlisle me encarou. - O que você fez? - Carlisle franziu o cenho e encarou a bagunça em cima da pia.

-Responda a ele, Edward. - Esme me repreendeu, esperando que eu falasse. Explicado tudo, Carlisle não se manifestou, mas seus pensamentos eram tensos. Ele queria me dizer algo.

- Carlisle, eu preciso falar com você. - Eu falei, querendo me referir a uma conversa só de nós dois. _Não seja grosso com ela. _Dessa vez Carlisle tentou me repreender. Eu revirei meus olhos, rapidamente organizei minhas coisas e fui para a sala, em direção ao meu piano. Sentei no banco e esperei Carlisle aparecer.

_O que foi, filho? _Pensou ele se sentando no braço de um dos sofás, perto do piano.

-Charles Evenson. - Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as teclas, mas não o encarei e evitei tocar.

_O que tem ele? _

-Eu... Eu vou atrás dele. Eu vou matá-lo. - Eu sussurrei e finalmente tomei coragem para encará-lo. Sua mente ficou fazia. Aparentemente, ele estava surpreso com minha atitude repentina.

_Não, você não vai. Você não é designado a tirar a vida de um humano._

_-_Ou o quê? - Eu lamentei e ele sentiu raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo, mas eu estava determinado a fazer aquilo. - Ela sente dor, quase todas as vezes que ela pensa em "família", ela se sente insegura, caso tenhamos que sair ela sentirá medo, mesmo estando perto de você.

_Edward... Você não pode tirar uma vida humana... É errado, o designado é que ele morra como Deus quer matá-lo._

-Carlisle, não seja egoísta! Ela merece sair feliz, sem a preocupação do passado dela! - Eu gritei e levantei bruscamente. - E não tente me impedir!

Não dei ouvidos para qualquer argumento. Eu não queria argumentar. Eu queria fazer. Eu ia matá-lo, eu já havia perdido minha mãe biológica e não queria que minha mãe adotiva sofresse. Eu manteria a felicidade dela também. Senti os passos atrás de mim, sabia que era Carlisle, mas na corrida, eu tinha a vantagem no aspecto _velocidade_.

Não sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo, mas decidi ir ao hospital onde Carlisle trabalhava. Ele tinha o fichário no necrotério. E assim fui. Chegando lá, olhei para Carlisle que pensava que estava aborrecido comigo, mas eu não liguei, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Cheguei no balcão. A enfermeira empalideceu, mas não era hora para que aquilo acontecesse. _Oh, my God! eu conheço esse rosto. Eu conheço. Dr. Cullen? _Ela olhou para trás e eu também, Carlisle chegava a mim.

-Boa noite Dr. Cullen. - Disse a enfermeira e depois me olhou. - Boa noite Sr...

-Edward. Edward Cullen. - Eu disse firmemente enquanto encarava meu pai. _Meu Deus! Estou no hospital com os Cullens. Espera... O que é aquilo...? Meu Deus, o Dr. Cullen se casou? Eu não acredito! Ele se casou! _A mulher repetia para minha impaciência.

-Edward, não faça isso. - Carlisle suspirou, tentando me convencer. Não havia maneira alguma para que ele pudesse me convencer. Eu estava certo do que eu faria.

-Onde é seu escritório? Quero justiça para minha mãe. - Eu sussurrei entre dentes e segui Carlisle, que finalmente se convencia na minha ideia. Ia ser uma morte curta e feroz. Não me concentrei no que a enfermeira pensava e sim no que eu tinha que fazer. Chegamos ao escritório de meu pai.

Carlisle, rapidamente pegou o fichário em uma das gavetas, por Deus, ele realmente estava apaixonado, o fichário dela ele ainda mantinha por perto... Eu tomei da mão dele e não identifiquei o local. Carlisle já estava conciente em me ajudar. Eu já ia isso na mente dele.

Saímos (ou tentamos sair) discretamente, e, voltando a correr na velocidade "vampírica", chegamos a tal casa. Era uma casa mais antiga. Simples, de madeira. Eu senti e imaginei toda dor que minha mãe passou ali. Era uma casa no meio do nada. Como se fosse de uma propriedade, de um proprietário que não a cuidava. Não tinha quintal, nem nada em volta. Era só uma velha casa. Senti o cheiro de bebida e sangue dentro da casa. Carlisle me seguiu e nós vimos, do lado de dentro, o homem sentado em uma cadeira, no quarto principal. Ele estava totalmente bêbado. Em uma de suas mãos havia uma garrafa vazia, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e ele encarava o nada. Como se estivesse dormindo acordado.

Olhei para trás e as mãos de Carlisle cerraram. Seus dentes trincaram e ele não se mexia. Ele queria matá-lo, tanto quanto eu.

-Carlisle, Edward, o que estão fazendo aqui? - Olhamos para trás. Era Esme na porta. Estávamos tão focados em matar Charles que não percebemos, em momento algum, a presença de Esme. Ela queria soluçar, eu via na mente e nos olhos dela.

-Esme... Nós... - Carlisle tentou falar, mas naquele momento ela parecia estar com medo de nós também. Então, eu acreditei que ela não tinha ouvido toda nossa conversa, era demais para ela. Era ela tão respeitosa que não queria ouvir nossa conversa.

-Quem está aí? - Charles disse com sua voz asquerosa e nós voltamos para a casa. - Charles se levantou e veio até nós. - Quem... São vocês? - Ele se apoiou na porta e ainda cambaleando, ele olhou para Esme. Ela não se mexia. Ela e Carlisle estavam em estado de choque. - Esme! - Ele exclamou e foi indo na direção dela. - Sua vagabunda, por onde esteve durante esses meses? - Ele ergueu o braço como se fosse bater nela, com medo, nos pensamentos, ela recuou e cambaleou para trás e Carlisle correu até Esme que soluçava e tremia, como se fosse humana. Com raiva, avancei em Charles em um golpe só. Eu queria ter feito aquilo, com minhas próprias mãos. Os gritos de Charles eram atordoantes, mas naquele momento eu não era um cara do bem. Eu me sentia daquela maneira, mas eu não conseguia parar. Eu não podia parar. Senti o sangue drenar e tomar posse de mim. Os gritos não eram mais tão atordoantes. Até que se cessaram. Depois de Esme soluçar, durante um período, o choro também cessou. Olhei piedosamente para minha mãe que estava encolhida nos braços de meu pai.

_Você vai limpar? _Ele perguntou e eu assenti. Os dois se retiraram e eu tratei de limpar aquilo. Eu não havia bebido por que era sangue humano, mas por vingança. Homens que tiram as vidas de mulheres, não merecem viver. Eu não queria ser mal. Eu queria ajudar. E eu já via que o amor maternal de Esme, já modificava as coisas.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Depois que vi a reação de Charles quando viu Esme, percebi, finalmente o motivo de Edward de querer matá-lo. Ele continuamente, via nos pensamentos de Esme o que acontecia. Mas eu a amava, estava dispisto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Quando ainda a carregava nos braços para casa, ela parou de tremer e me olhou.

-Porque vocês foram lá? - Ela me perguntou e eu disvirtuei do caminho, para olhar seu belo rosto.

-Edward... Queria agir como um bom filho. Viu o que passava na sua mente e decidiu dar um fim na vida de Charles. - Eu respondi, a olhando e esbocei um sorriso. Ela aconchegou a cabeça em meu pescoço e eu pensei em boas palavras para representar meu amor. - Hey, fizemos isso, pois te amamos, ok? Nunca pense nada ao contrário. Afinal, eu te amo. Muito.

Me cativei quando ela me olhou pensativa e em seguida, retribuiu com um lindo sorriso. Perdi a atenção do caminho que trilhava, diminui a velocidade que corria e toquei meus lábios no dela. Eram os lábios macios que eu já conhecia muito bem, mas ainda precisava explorá-lo. Abri minha boca, com a intuição de alcançar a língua dela. Com sorte. Ela abriu a boca e nossas línguas se chocaram. Eu continuei explorando a boca dela e, assim como ela não havia percebido da outra vez, eu tropecei no tronco de árvore. O mesmo que ela havia tropeçado quando Richard viera nos visitar. Ainda a segurei em meus braços, mas joguei meu corpo ao chão, assim ela caiu em cima de mim e nós dois dois começamos a rir.

-Ok. Não precisa me proteger tanto assim. - Ela disse ironicamente e eu a apertei contra meu corpo.

-Estou fazendo meu trabalho. - Eu coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. - E eu não terminei meu trabalho. - Eu falei e voltei a beijá-la. Minha mão desceu pelo corpo dela, parando na cintura e ela pressionou as mãos fechadas em meu cabelo.

Fomos interrompidos quando Edward tossiu ali do lado. Ele foi muito rápido, ou nós que não percebemos o tempo passar?

-Vocês fazem isso depois e vocês não perceberam o tempo passar. - Ele evitou olhar para nossa cara e passou reto, na direção do caminho para casa. Eu apenas segurei a mão dela, ela parecia estar mais segura, e realmente, estava. Afinal, eu queria protegê-la. E faria o que fosse para que isso acontecesse. Afinal eu a amava. Para **sempre.**

******Fim da parte um...**

* * *

Ownt. Acabou a parte um da história. Que tocante. Bom, resumindo, rapidinho, eles estavam felizes e Edward decidiu tirar a vida de Charles. Ele o fez, mas surpreenderam com Esme. Carlisle, a levava para casa e os dois acabram esquecendo que estavam no meio da floresta e que Edward estava por perto. É... Pelo visto ninguém esquece do Richard... Que que será que ele vai aprontar? o.o. Talvez saibamos na parte dois ! Leiam e obrigado por qualquer review deixada!,Sinal que alguém lê.. hihi'. E siim, **Miih Team Carlesme**, eu sou a Viih que sempre comenta no Foforks. XD. aaah, fazer o que eu amo os dois! *-*. hahaha. E nãao, esse capítulo passou dos limites e ficou gigante, mas espero que gostem. Realmente, obrigada pelos reviews até agora. Beijos, Vitória.


	11. Castigo

Bem, finalmente estamos aqui. A segunda parte começando. hohohoho'. Tenho que começar devagar e depois ir colocando as coisas em seu devido lugar. Boa leitura!

* * *

Parte Dois.

Capítulo 11 - Castigo.

Edward's POV.

Minha vida estava prestes a se tornar um inferno. Mesmo perto de quem eu amava.

Depois de 1 ano e meio fora de casa, percebi que viver longe daqueles me amavam, não era uma boa coisa. O casal que denominara serem meus pais, demonstrava que esse era realmente o propósito deles.

Mas nem tudo fora um mar de rosas. Os dois haviam aprendido como era ter que controlar suas mentes perto de mim, o que chegava a ser um bom propósito, pois assim eu podia conviver mais perto deles. Eles se amavam muito. Era o pouco que eu podia perceber só com o afeto que eles compartilhavam.

Meu mar de pétalas murchas ficou mais murcho ainda quando Rosalie entrou para nossa família e os dois achavam que eu tinha que ter uma relação com ela. Do jeito que eles se encaixavam, eles achavam que nós dois íamos nos encaixar. Mas... Não era bem assim. Ela não fazia meu tipo e eu tinha plena consciência que na hora certa, minha companheira apareceria. Carlisle havia me convencido que Deus me deu o livre arbítrio, mas que ele sabia minha predestinação. Rosalie, na realidade parecia aquela irmã irritante com quem eu sempre estava brigando, contra seu mal humor, mas ela era legal.

Eles ainda não entendiam por que eu não gostava dela. Gostava, mas não do jeito que eles queriam. Ela não era a pessoa com quem eu compartilharia o amor que os dois compartilhavam. Pelo menos, eu tinha alguém para acompanhar a melação de Carlisle e Esme, mas eu ainda continuava vendo o que eles pensavam.

Minhas brigas com Rose "acabaram" quando ela conheceu Emmett. Era perfeito! Eles não tinham melação, mas pareciam ser carnívoros em todos os sentidos. Emmett era extremamente forte e ele sabia disso. Gabava-se também. Carlisle ficou piedoso quando viu que Rosalie não era meu destino, mas eu havia confessado para ele que daquela maneira era melhor. Ela não me amava do jeito que amava seu recém-casado-marido, Emmett. E do jeito que ele amava Esme. Mas eu estava contente com a entrada de Emmett na família. Eu tinha mais disposição para aprontar. E ele tinha disposição de aprontar com a vida pessoal de nossos pais, tirando totalmente a passividade de Carlisle. O lado maternal de Esme se apresentava com mais frequência quando aparecia um vaso quebrado ou uma barata no quarto de Rosalie e Emmett, enquanto só a loira estava no quarto. Emmett era o lado brincalhão da família, enquanto Rose o fresco, eu o artista, Esme a matriarca e Carlisle, o patriarca.

O outro dia mais marcante da história da nossa família foi quando o casal mais recente, superdotado apareceu. Quase do nada. Alice não era uma peste, mas irritante e ela se sentia quase como eu em relação aos poderes. Já Jasper, de passivo só tinha o rosto. Eu, ele e Emmett, formávamos a "turminha do mal" se assim podemos denominar. Já Alice, se juntava a Esme e Rosalie para discutirem as coisas delas. Carlisle, incrivelmente, não desgrudava dela se estivéssemos todos juntos. Ele não importava em ouvir uma grande história sobre os sonhos de uma garota, mas ele queria passar o seu tempo com sua mulher. Isso eu admirava nele. Se um dia eu tivesse essa relação com alguma mulher, eu seria daquele jeito também. Não podíamos querer fazer uma brincadeira com nossa mãe que ele mesmo tomava as dores. Por isso não arriscávamos brincar com ela.

Tinha assuntos que pareciam ser proibidos de serem tocados, como por exemplo, Richard Frank. Evitávamos falar sobre aquilo, mas em alguns dias, Carlisle ficava perturbado em deixar Esme sozinha. Eu prometia a ele que cuidaria dela. Ele era super protetor, mas não queria que ela soubesse sobre essa preocupação extra. Só que ela descobriu numa conversa minha e dele. Eu tive que retirar. Eles iam brigar. Eu me retirei para a sala e deixei os dois no escritório. Quando cheguei na sala encontrei meus irmãos com uma cara não muito divertida. Quando nossos pais brigavam, era tenso.

* * *

  
Carlisle's POV.

Eu não queria brigar com ela, era uma coisa que eu não suportava e nem conseguia elevar o tom de voz.

-Eu tenho um motivo... - Eu tentei argumentar.

-Para não me contar. - Ela resmungou. - Por que não me falar? Você tem medo do que? De que eu.. Sei lá! - Ela jogou as mãos no ar e eu fiquei em silêncio.

-Meu medo é de que ele apareça, Esme. Minha maior preocupação é seu bem estar. Eu não suporto e não suportaria ver alguém te machucando. - Eu disse honestamente sem mudar meu tom de voz.

-Então não me machuque escondendo as coisas de mim. - Ela falou no tom choroso. Doeu. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não queria vê-la soluçando. Doeria mais ainda.

-Eu... Eu não sei porque não falei para você, certo? Acho que meu instinto protetor falou mais alto. - Eu me aproximei com medo que ela recuasse, mas ela não o fez.

-Eu... Eu acredito que na base de nossa relação, que já tem mais de décadas, nós precisamos ser abertos. Eu não te dou motivos para esconder nada. - Ela soluçou levemente e minha primeira reação foi abraçá-la. Não, eu não escondia nada dela, fora mesmo motivo de preocupação, em meu sexto sentido, eu sentia que precisava daquela proteção por cima dela, mas ela estava certa. Eu tinha que concordar, mas eu também não tinha nada a esconder. Ela sabia de tudo. As décadas de casado, me mostraram que eu aprendi a confiar nela e vice-versa.

-Eu sou aberto com você, querida, eu só estava preocupado. Não tenho nada a esconder, me desculpe. - Eu a acolhi e ela ficou em silêncio. - Prometo nunca mais fazer isso. - Silenciosamente ela envolveu os braços em minha cintura e eu beijei sua testa, sabendo que já estava tudo certo entre nós.

-Eu odeio essas brigas, não são nada duradouras. Eu esperava ver talvez vasos quebrados ou paredes caidas, mas nada. - Eu ouvi Emmett resmungar e comecei a rir, olhei para Esme que esboçou um sorriso também.

-Sou contra a violência. - Eu respondi de volta, sabendo que ele ouviria e soltei Esme para que pudéssemos descer. Olhei pela janela, o sol já havia se posto.

Quando chegamos embaixo, Edward estava sentando no banco do piano, enquanto Jasper tentava ensinar Emmett a jogar xadrez, Alice e Rosalie discutiam sobre moda na mesa, com um monte de revistas e nós sentamos no sofá e encaramos o jogo de Jazz contra Emmett.

-Mesmo assim, é muito rápido. Você concorda com quase tudo que ela diz. - Dessa vez, Jasper resmungou sem olhar para nós. Quando ele se manifestava, devíamos acreditar, mais do que em Emmett.

-Wow, Emmett aprendendo a jogar xadrez. - Eu disse ironicamente e ele me olhou. Eu esbocei um sorriso e ele retribuiu com um olhar de criança.

-Jasper disse que tenho chances de ganhar. - Emmett estava esperançoso pelo que pudemos ver. Eu puxei minha mulher para meu colo e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro. Aí sim ele esboçou um sorriso malicioso para mim.

-Xeque-mate e nunca acredite em mim. - Jasper disse vitorioso e começou a rir. Emmett fechou a cara e me encarou.

-Ele roubou! - Ele esperava que eu fizesse algo? Ele tinha que ganhar honestamente. Olhei para o tabuleiro, Emmett havia comido quatro peças de Jasper, enquanto Jasper quase comeu o tabuleiro inteiro. Não podíamos dizer que Emmett era burro, mas ele levava mais jeito para esportes mais radicais do que para jogos de tabuleiros, mas ele havia insistido em querer aprender jogos de tabuleiro. Então... Era uma opção própria, mas as peças não estavam certas, era meio impossível Jasper ter ganho.

Eu balancei a cabeça, indicando que nada podia ser feito e ele voltou a encarar o irmão que mantinha os lábios curvados para cima, mostrando um sorriso um tanto quanto do mal.

-Não peça ajuda do papai, aí quem estará roubando é você. - Jasper voltou a arrumar as peça no tabuleiro. - Preste atenção, eu roubei, mas você não prestou atenção. Meu cavalo não podia ter te comido, ele só anda em "L", portanto, isso se resume em: Pare de pensar sobre o que Carlisle e Esme vão fazer ou deixaram de fazer e preste atenção no jogo. Pensando em outras coisas você nunca vai ganhar. - Eu sabia! Não era possível Jasper ter ganho, mas talvez era preciso trancar ele e Emmett numa sala para que pudessem jogar sem o grandalhão se distrair.

Eu sorri para Esme e ela beijou minha testa. Com o polegar da mão direita, ela fazia círculos em minha mão, e a a outra eu apoiava sobre a dela. Ela não havia se manifestado, mas quando ela ficava quieta daquele jeito, eu sabia que ela estava pensando.

-Sabe no que eu estava pensando? - Ela falou sorridente e eu ergui minhas sombrancelhas. - Na orquestra.

Orquestra? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

-Você quer ir assistir uma? Não prefere teatro ou cinema? - Eu perguntei com cautela e mordisquei o queixo dela.

-Não. Eu... Na nossa última orquestra eu não sabia que você gostava de mim. - Ela sussurrou e eu sorri. Era verdade, eu queria poder dizer para ela que eu a amava, mas eu tinha medo de que ela não me amasse. De uma forma ou de outra, devíamos agradecer as Denali, pois se não, não teríamos nos beijado no jogo de verdade ou desafio. Graças a Edward, também.  
Eu olhei para meu filho mais velho que sorriu gentilmente. Eu sabia que ele estava feliz em ter ajudado em nossa relação.

-É como se fosse uma lembrança?

-Sim, mas seja honesto. Se não quer ir, não vamos. - Ela suspirou e eu pensei. Eu queria ir à uma orquestra. Seria bom relembrar, mas dessa vez, eu estaria juntamente a ela.

-Alguém mais quer ir? - Eu perguntei em geral e olhei para nossos filhos que não se manifestaram. Percebi Edward que ria "silenciosamente" para ele mesmo e que ninguém aparentemente queria ir.

-E depois ovuir o pensamento de vocês a sós? Não, obrigado. - Edward respondeu ao meu pensamento, me encarando e em seguida começou a tocar. Eu sorri levemente e depois suspirei. _Ok, então. - _Wow, e mamãe falou por que antes ela me consultou, juntamente com Alice. Vai ser no teatro depois das duas quadras do hospital. às 20h00.

Eles já tinham programado tudo. Ela sabia que eu aceitaria. Ah, por isso eu amava essa mulher! Eu a beijei, e nossos filhos fizeram o irritante "hhmmmmmmmmm". Eles sabiam que a casa teria que ficar livre depois que voltássemos. Eles ajudavam para que tudo desse certo, apesar de algumas vezes reclamarem. Olhei para o relógio que marcava 19h40. Tínhamos uma hora _extra_... Do nada, eu tirei Esme de meu colo e a deitei no sofá, voltando a beijá-la. O encaixe de nossas bocas pareciam perfeitos e eu nunca me cansava de tocar naqueles lábios.

-Por Deus, arrumem um quarto! - Jasper finalmente me encarou e sorriu. Eu o encarei e pensei que ele podia estar envolvido naquilo. Eu não deitaria minha mulher a toa na frente de nossos filhos. Olhei para Edward e pensei "_foi Jasper?" _Edward somente assentiu com a cabeça.

-Jasper, isso não tem graça. - Eu falei e Esme me olhou com uma cara interrogativa. - Ele está mudando nosso humor. Como se estivesse "passando" luxúria para nós. - Eu sussurrei e ela olhou o filho.

-Jasper, pare com isso. Agora. - Ela me empurrou e se sentou. Ele ainda tinha um sorriso do mal nos lábios. Eu estava me segurando para não me deixar levar pelos sentimentos que Jasper queria que eu tivesse naquele momento, mas eu queria, eu queria minha mulher naquele momento, mas não podia. Era cedo. Parecia que haviam o diabinho e o anjinho no meu ombro falando comigo. - Jasper Withlock Cullen, você está de castigo! - Esme falou irritada. Ele olhou para minha mulher e eu não falei nada. Ele não podia brincar com nossos sentimentos. - Você... Você está de castigo e de diversão só pode jogar xadrez com Emmett durante 2 semanas!

-Hey! - Emmett falou mais alto e eu deixei um rosnado escapar para meu filho. - Isso é injusto! Por que não faz ele tirar uma queda de braço comigo para perder ou um esporte mais violento?

Esme parou e ficou pensativa.

-Feito. - Ela disse repentinamente e a sala ficou em silêncio. - Ah, eu sou péssima para dar castigos. - Ela me abraçou e choramingou. Eu a apertei contra meu corpo, mas realmente, castigos eram raros vindo de nossa casa.

-Eu já sei. - Falei. - Jasper, você me ajudará durante uma semana no Pronto Socorro. Fácil. - Eu sorri vitorioso para ele e a cara dele de felicidade se desmoronou.

-Ele ainda vai ter que jogar comigo? - Emmett falou empolgado e eu assenti com a cabeça. A felicidade do rapaz se tornou maior. Ao contrário da felicidade de meu filho mais novo que ainda não havia se manifestado.

-Assunto encerrado. - Eu encerrei para que nada mais se prolongasse. Esme decidiu ficar sentada do meu lado e Jasper começou a mostrar novamente como que se jogava xadrez. Aquilo ia longe.

-Ainda vamos na orquestra? - Esme virou para mim com um olhar esperançoso. E eu confirmei com a cabeça. - Só nós dois? - Ela sussurrou e eu a beijei como resposta. Dessa vez, eu sentia que Jasper não se atrevera a nos controlar. Nossos lábios se tocaram com leveza e eu agradeci aos Céus por ter aquela mulher que eu amava tanto, mas não podíamos enrolar ali, pois se não pararíamos no quarto e não chegaríamos a tempo na orquestra. E para um vampiro, não chegar a tempo, a coisa tinha tinha que ser boa. Mais do que sangue...

* * *

Aha! Eu vou ter que controlar os capítulos, pois estou louca que a história fique mais intrigante, mas eu tenho que ir devagar, pois se não, eu mesma vou ter um ataque cardíaco. Tenho que ir postando em quantidades razoáveis, pois estou tentando prolongar a história, juntando minhas one-shots. Bom, assisti Eclipse, e realmente, não tem casal melhor que Esme&Carlisle, Peter&Elizabeth, sei lá, eles parecem que são perfeitos um para os outros. Acho que os diretores podiam explorar mais nos dois. *-*, se bem que em Eclipse foi levemente explorado. Os dois são simplesmente... Magníficos!. Espero que tenham gostado, reviews & coments & críticas, são sempre benvindas (é assim que se escreve agora, certo?) - ou bem-vindas, tanto faz - e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, e por favor, esqueçam um pouco do Richard para ser mais emocionante!. kkkkkk' *-*. Obrigada. Beijos, Vitória.


	12. Estranhos

Aahain. Tá, entendi que o Richard é difícil de ser esquecido, mas eu não pretendo 'esquentar' tanto as coisas, tem coisas mais duuumal que vão ser mais intrigantes e divertidas para ler. muahahaha. Boa Leitura :D.

* * *

Capítulo 12 – Estranhos.

Carlisle's POV.

Subimos para nosso quarto para nos arrumar. Tomei um banho rápido, querendo apressar as coisas. Enrolei uma toalha em minha cintura e, infelizmente, quando saí, minha mulher já estava vestida. Com um vestido lindo que mostrava sua perfeição. Ela sorriu e eu a vi me medindo, o que definitivamente aumentou meu ego.

Me sentei na cama e observei ela se arrumar.

Eu estava com a tendência de querer me arrumar perto de minha mulher, mas eu havia sido proibido de fazer aquilo. Impedimento por: Emmett Cullen. Ele estava certo, afinal. Eu não conseguia me arrumar. Eu ficava observando minha esposa. O tempo todo. E isso irritou Emmett. Ela estava em frente do espelho, se maquiando e eu me aproximei, na intenção de seduzí-la ou algo parecido. A porta se abriu. Eu levei um susto e vi que meu filho do meio estava ali.

-Não vai deixá-la se arrumar? - Ele me encarou e eu fiz uma cara de deboche. Esme também assustada, olhou para o filho e depois me encarou. - Eu vou ter que intervir. Sorry.

Ele caminhou até mim e me colocou sobre seu ombro. Eu bati nele e segurei a toalha para não cair. Eu não me imaginava sendo carregado por um filho meu.

Olhei para as paredes que passavam e acabei sendo levado para o quarto de meu filho mais velho, Edward.

-Emmett Cullen, ponha-me no chão! - Eu bati no ombro dele e ele finalmente me colocou no chão. - Você passou dos limites e está a fim de ficar de castigo também, estou certo? - Eu rosnei e ele sorriu ironicamente.

-Você só ia dar em cima dela e eu fui bacana, ela está a fim de se arrumar, não quer se atrasar. E... Bem, Edward disse que já voltava, achei estranho, mas ele disse que ia sair e não falou para onde. - Emmett falou timidamente e eu não entendi. Edward nunca saía sem dizer par onde ia. A única vez que eu tive um motivo para sair sem dizer para onde ia... Foi quando eu me apaixonei por Esme. Oh.

Eu saía do turno do trabalho, ia para casa, mas arrumava a desculpa para mim mesmo que tinha que sair e acabava indo ver Esme. Mesmo depois, quando dei alta para ela, eu ia visitá-la em sua casa, com a preocupação que ela não me visse. Eu não podia brigar com meu filho. Eu sabia o que era acidentalmente se apaixonar por uma humana. Por outro lado, eu teria que conversar com ele, ele não havia nos contado para onde ia. E ele nunca fora de fazer isso e era uma humana, o que podia tornar as coisas piores ainda.

Ouvi a porta se abrir e deparei com meu filho mais novo, Jasper. Eu já estava envergonhado de estar somente com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. O loiro vampiro tinha uma muda de roupas, e as colocou em cima da cama. Ele também sorriu ironicamente, mas eu já estava controlado pelo mesmo.

-Vão caçar, saiam com suas mulheres... Mas, vocês podem se retirar, por favor? - Ergui as sombrancelhas, colocando as mãos em minha cintura e os dois se retiraram sem falar nada.

Dei uma olhada nas roupas. Era uma camiseta social azul, uma calça social e um par de meias... Sociais. Estava ótimo. Rapidamente me vesti e devagar abri a porta. A casa estava quase em silêncio, a não ser pela cantoria de minha mulher no quarto ao lado. Eu sorri, eu ficava feliz se ela estivesse feliz. Meu maior tesouro. Com cuidado nos passos, caminhei finamente para fora do quarto, com a toalha embaixo de meu braço. Abaixei e praticamente fui em silêncio absoluto para nosso quarto, caso Emmett estivesse por perto, não queria que ele me visse.

Com sucesso.

Encontrei minha mulher pronta. Ela estava simplesmente magnífica. O vestido simples e longo azul turquesa ficou perfeito nela. O azul ficava bem nela. Tudo ficava bem nela... Ela sorriu e eu retribui. Entendi por que Emmett queria que eu ficasse longe. Ela estava impecável, eu não podia "acabar" com aquele visual. Não tão cedo.

-Pai, eu vi você entrando e nós estamos saindo! - Emmett gritou e eu ouvi a porta se abrir. - Amanhã quero ver o relatório para ver se você fez o dever de casa certinho! - Eu definitivamente odiava brincadeiras desse tipo, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Emmett era uma criança feliz, para sempre.

O tempo era curto, mas não era insuficiente para que me impedisse de dar nela um rápido beijo. Olhei no relógio, já era 20h00. Estávamos atrasados eu queria, mas não podia atrasar mais.

A abracei pela cintura e andamos em ritmo humano para a garagem. Fomos de carro, mas eu admito que tive que correr um pouquinho para encontrarmos as portas do teatro abertas. Eu não apreciava tanto a corrida. O teatro local não era tão antigo, mas eu nunca tinha frequentado o teatro de Forks. Era uma oportunidade para ver como era e não era feio. Eles tentaram manter o espírito de "teatro velho", sem sucesso. Era só perguntar para uma pessoa com mais de 300 anos de idade. Eu havia frequentado teatros que mantinha o ar de teatro velho, aliás os teatros_ eram _vellhos. Eram paredes revestidas de madeira escura e o hall tinha alguns quadros de peças famosas. Não deu tempo de admirar muito, mas foi o que pude perceber. Quando entramos no teatro, achamos um bom lugar. Os jovens de hoje em dia não ouviam tanta música clássica, mas se eu e Esme estávamos ali, era perfeito...

Prefirimos ficar em um lugar um pouco longe do palco. Fiquei incomodado, afinal ela estava concentrada demais na orquestra tocando. Eu não. Portanto, fiz carinho na mão dela, o que era o máximo que eu podia fazer ali, no meio de todas as pessoas. Mesmo observando a orquestra, ela pelo menos segurava minha mão. Quando ela desviou o olhar para sorrir para mim eu consegui aproveitar. A puxei mais perto de mim e a beijei. No momento em que eu a beijava parecia que ninguém mais estava presente.

Em minha conclusão, pensei um pouco que ela podia não estar interessada na orquestra. A melodia parecia que foi encaixada para aquele momento. Mas ainda tinha algo para atrapalhar: o braço da cadeira. Minha mão desceu pela cintura dela e parou em sua perna, enquanto a outra ficou apoiada na cintura dela e o braço da cadeira apertando minha costela. As duas mãos dela se prendiam em minha nuca e nossas línguas pareciam dançar a música que estava tocando.

Mas para variar, não consegui meu momento de paz completo. Meu telefone vibrou e ela me obrigou a parar para ver quem era. Retirei o celular do bolso e percebi que não era quem eu pensava (Emmett se todos pensamos na mesma coisa...). Era Alice. Ela sabia onde estávamos e ela não era que nem Emmett, ela não ligaria para atrapalhar. Ela não cronometrava o tempo para nos atazanar que nem ele fazia.

Em um som inaudível para os humanos, falei para Esme que já voltava. Fiquei preocupado, na verdade. Pedi licença para as pessoas e me retirei da parte interna do teatro e fui para o hall de entrada.

Retornei a ligação para Alice.

_-Pai, venha para casa, agora. Alguém está chegando e eu não sei quem é. Falei com Edward também, ele voltou para casa preocupado... Ele disse que era para dizer que ele achava que era um tal de Richard... Quem é Richard, pai? -_ Disse ela.

Meu coração já parado parecia ter congelado. O que eu mais temia podia estar por perto. Sem falar com Alice, corri na velocidade humana para voltar para o teatro. Nem percebi que passei pelo corredor do lado esquerdo, o oposto de que tínhamos entrado. As curvas do corredor me deixaram mais aflito.

Quando abri a porta que dava para o teatro, me deparei com uma figura na porta da entrada do lado direito que sorriu ironicamente para mim e desapareceu. Olhei para o lugar em que eu e minha mulher estávamos sentados e não a encontrei lá. Ela não podia ter sumido...

Posso jurar que senti meu coração apertado.

Nervoso e indeciso, voltei pelo corredor que parecia nunca acabar. Dei graças a Deus quando a encontrei encostada em um pilar, no hall de entrada. Não tinha mais nada em minha mente, além de abraçá-la. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de ficar distante dela. Eu já não podia ficar distante dela. Eu não podia correr nenhum risco em perdê-la. Ela era tudo.

-Amor, o que houve? – Ela perguntou assustada enquanto eu ainda a abraçava.

-Nunca, nunca saia assim. – Eu sussurrei desesperado. - Quem ligou era Alice. Ela teve uma visão. Edward teme que Richard possa ter voltado. – Eu a soltei e sua cara ficou inexpressiva.

-Oh. Talvez não seja ele. Talvez Edward e você estejam sistemáticos demais com isso. Não se preocupe, ok? - Ela tentou me acalmar, passando as mãos em minha testa e em seguida depositando um selinho em meus lábios... Eu confiava nela, mas eu estava sem coragem para confiar nas palavras de que não era ninguém. Sorri, tentando _me _acalmar e vi que ela estava calma.

-Querida... Vamos para casa, por favor. - Eu disse olhando para os lados, tentando dizer para mim que o ser que eu havia visto era apenas uma ilusão. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu a envolvi com meus braços, a levando para fora do teatro. Alice não me ligaria do nada sem nenhum motivo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e nós não sabíamos o que era...

O caminho para casa foi crucial. Eu estava pensando em muitas coisas. Esme podia estar correndo riscos e eu não podia deixá-la sofrer. Eu ia protegê-la. De qualquer maneira, nem que fosse matando outro vampiro. Evitamos falar e eu reparava no caminho, para ter certeza que não havia ninguém por perto. Também não consegui captar nenhum cheiro de outro vampiro. Só o perfume de Esme.

Quando chegamos em casa, encontramos todos na sala. O que estivesse sacontecendo, era o suficiente para trazer até Emmett para casa.

Como de costumes em algumas reuniões de família, nos reunimos na mesa da sala de jantar. Ninguém havia se manifestado ainda. Na ponta, sentava Edward, eu e minha mulher do lado direito, ao lado de Emmett, na outra ponta Rosalie e do lado esquerdo, Jasper e Alice.

-Não são nômades, não é um clã... Só pode ser ele pai. - Edward disse apreensivo e eu apertei fortemente a mão de minha mulher em cima da mesa. Ela também estava em silêncio, o que me preocupava.

-Alice, você viu como era a aparência dele? - Jasper sussurrou e a garota não falou, encarou Edward e depois olhou para o marido.

-Eu não pude ver. Temo que ele esteja na praia de La Push, perto dos lobos, pois eu não consegui ter a visão completa, mas eu vi que ele estava na floresta em que caçamos. Depois... Ele foi para La Push.

-Mas se fosse mesmo os lobos o matariam ou falariam conosco. – Eu falei, querendo ter cada vez mais minha mulher perto de mim. Eu arrastei minha cadeira para perto dela e a acolhi em meu peito, passando meu braço em seus ombros.

-Vocês estão pensando demais. Não é nada. E seja o que for ele ou ela... Vai acabar indo embora. – Esme finalmente se manifestou olhando para mim e fez com que ficássemos em silêncio. Ela podia até estar certa, mas eu não queria esperar para ver...

_Você contou para eles sobre Richard? _Pensei para Edward, que negou com a cabeça e achei que era melhor daquela maneira.

-De qualquer jeito, não podemos andar sozinhos pelas florestas... - Emmett me olhou, querendo dizer que eu especialmente não podia deixar Esme sozinha. - Acho que temos uma desculpa para usar o sangue reserva... - Ah, eu sabia que ele nunca terminaria uma fala sem uma piada. Foi bom para descontrair. Apesar de tudo ele tinha razão, mas não podíamos passar a vida inteira com aquele sangue. Éramos em sete, o que era pior ainda.

-Não precisamos, - Edward respondeu ao meu pensamento. - Só enquanto esse ser perturbar as visões de Alice... Depois... Voltamos ao normal. Esse estranho não vai ficar muito tempo sem se manifestar. É só não andarmos sozinhos. E como as coisas são... Aqui é difícil alguém andar sozinho. - Ele suspirou, se referindo que somente ele andava sozinho, mas nem tanto. _Fiquei sabendo que você saiu sem dizer para onde ia. _Pensei e o encarei. Ele não me encarou. Olhava fixamente a mesa. _Depois conversamos_. Conclui.

-Se antes você não desgrudava de Esme, eu imagino agora. - Emmett disse novamente e se levantou, ficando atrás da cadeira de Rosalie.

-Odeio aquele sangue reserva. - A loira sussurrou também olhando para a mesa.

-Peça a Edward. Ele tem ótimos truques! - Emmett falou em tom brincalhão. Era óbvio que ele já conhecia os experimentos de Edward. Até eu já conhecia.

-Bom... - Eu suspirei. - Não saiam a sós, digam aonde vão e nada de ir caçar para o meio da floresta durante pelo menos três dias. - Finalizei e todos se levantaram. - Reunião encerrada.

Todos se retiraram, nos deixando ali. Eu não podia afirmar que estava tranquilo. E não estava. Eu temia que algo aparecesse perto dela. Eu não deixaria. Eu daria um jeito de arrumar férias no hospital para estar perto dela pelo menos durante aquela primeira semana, mas eu não podia deixar de protegê-la. Eu estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para descobrir quem era o estranho que eu havia visto no teatro, se ele perturbava as visões de Alice. E se era Richard. Se não fosse, eu ainda teria minhas precauções para protegê-la, pois podia ser um vampiro. E não sabíamos quais as intenções dele...

Mas no momento eu estava fixado em apenas uma coisa... Proteger Esme.

* * *

Pronto. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Agora engatinhamos para o verdadeiro começo da parte dois. Não, a noite deles não ia ser tão sossegada e bonitinha como vocês pensaram. Muitas coisas vão acontecer. "Muitas cabeças vão rolar" como diz no pôster de A Lenda do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça (gente, amo o Johnny Depp *-* e o "tal" do Robert não pode ser comparado com ele... Em nada). Tá/parei. Percebi que o Johnny e o filme A Lenda do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça não tem nada com essa história, mas eu não pude deixar de citar que amo por demais o J.D. Ai... Vai entender. Eu odeio a juventude de hoje em dia, mesmo com meus quatorze aninhos *-*. haha. Tá, eu não odeio a juventude. Gosto muito mesmo é do Carlisle & da Esme, mas vou precisar usar os outros personagens, para conseguir fazer tudo direitinho nessa história.  
Disclaimer que não escrevo há alguns capítulos: Esses personagens não me pertencem, eu só uso eles para fazer uma história... Intrigante. =). Fica a dúvida no ar...  
Quem é o estranho? Era Richard? O que vai acontecer agora? Continuem lendo e reviews me deixarão feliz. (Sério, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz quando eu entro no e-mail e vejo um "review alert" *_*). Obrigada. Beijos, Vitória.


	13. Agora é Thomas, Thomas García

Bem, olá leitoras. =). Consegui e estou começando a postar essa fic na versão inglesa, para ver se possuo mais leitores. Isso é um tanto quanto divertido para mim. Questão de orgulho também de conseguir escrever. Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 13 – Thomas, Thomas García.

Esme's POV:

Eu sabia que o que Alice tinha visto podia ser uma ameaça. Como também não podia ser, mas Carlisle nunca gostaria de arriscar. Ele era sistemático demais, me amava muito para que pudesse me deixar sozinha. Mesmo dentro de casa. Ele não me queria um segundo longe dele, mas eu consegui. Disse que ficaria com Rose e Alice, mas quase que ele não aceitou. Ele queria ficar junto e eu falei que ele precisava ter a tal conversa com Edward em relação a garota misteriosa que o encantava.

Pude ouvir que a conversa foi rápida e em seguida ele foi para seu escritório.

Eu disse para as garotas que já voltava. Eu precisava ver o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Bati na porta de seu escritório timidamente e quando ele me viu abriu um sorriso. Eu sorri de volta. Ele estava sentado e lendo um livro. Sua mesa estava um tanto quanto bagunçada.

-Quer que eu arrume? – Perguntei no mesmo tom de timidez.

-Não. Venha aqui. – Ele gesticulou com as mãos para que eu me aproximasse e colocou o livro sobre a mesa.

Eu me aproximei e sentei em seu colo de lado. Ele passou os braços em volta de minha cintura e aconchegou o rosto em meu braço. Eu beijei a testa dele num ato de carinho e ele sorriu.

-Carlisle, só não enrole, você conversou direito com Edward? – Perguntei.

-Eu... Eu conversei. Ele gosta muito dessa garota. Ele é mais próximo dela, como eu queria ter sido com você, mas ainda bem que não fui...

-Carlisle, pare de enrolar. Eu falei. Eu sei que você não quer que eu saia, mas, Edward também não pode ficar perambulando sem nos dizer para onde vai.

-Amor, eu conversei com ele. Confie em mim. Ele está apaixonado. Como eu sempre fui, mas agora... Esqueça eles um pouco. O que me diz? – Ele sussurrou apaixonadamente em meu ouvido e eu me imaginei arrepiando. Ele conseguia. Quando agia daquela maneira, ele sempre conseguia me derreter.

-Eu digo que seu escritório aqui está bagunçado e alguém precisa arrumar. – Tentei desvirtuar e me levantar, mas Carlisle segurou meus punhos.

-Não, não precisa. – Ele me fitou com _aquele_ olhar...

-Carlisle, as garotas estão em casa... – Eu ainda insisti e ele ainda me olhava. – Eu te amo, mas você não precisa ficar assim e nem faça essa cara. – Ele fazia aquela cara de cachorrinho pidão de propósito. Era outro truque.

-Que cara? – Fingiu ele ainda me olhando. Eu sorri maliciosamente e ele também.

-Você sabe qual. – Eu sussurrei. Ele se levantou e me empurrou contra a mesa. – Eu disse que você sabia qual.

Suas mãos pararam em minha cintura e meus braços se enroscaram em sua nuca. Ele veio em direção de meus lábios e me beijou. Ele intensificou o beijo e ainda e sem querer eu fiz uma leve força para traz e ouvi um "clac" vindo da mesa.

-Ouch. – Eu parei de beijá-lo, o encarei com um sorriso e depois virei para a mesa. Separei alguns dos papeis que estavam em cima da mesa e encontrei uma pequena rachadura na parte onde eu estava encostada. – Eu fiz uma rachadura aqui. - Me virei para encontrar meu marido sorrindo com um sorriso maroto. Ouvimos as portas de entrada baterem, parecia que estávamos sozinhos.

-Não importa. Vamos para o quarto? – Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e silenciosamente eu assenti com a cabeça...

...

Estar junto ao homem que eu realmente amava era o que mais me satisfazia em todos os sentidos. Quando nossos filhos nos deixavam a sós em casa, representava mais ainda que podíamos fazer certas coisas que queríamos fazer. Ele era atencioso e gracioso quando ficávamos juntos.

Estávamos deitados na cama, quando ele apoiou a cabeça em minhas costas, já que eu permanecia de barriga para baixo. Ele passou o braço em volta de minha cintura e puxou o cobertor por cima de nossos corpos.

-Queria poder passar todos os dias assim com você. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, ainda apoiando a cabeça sobre minhas costas.

-Todos os dias? Não ia enjoar? – Perguntei em tom brincalhão. Ele suspirou e se virou para meu lado, me encarando.

-Jamais eu me enjoaria de ficar perto de você. – Ele colocou uma das mexas de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha e sorriu. Eu retribui e senti seus braços me acolherem. – Eu conversei... Eu conversei com Edward. Ele parece estar muito interessado nessa garota. Sinto que ele está apaixonado. Espero um ele amá-la, como eu amo você.

E sim, Edward amava a tal garota como Carlisle me amava. Sentimos isso com o passar dos meses, quando, portanto, ele chegou até a se distanciar de nós, para estar perto dela e isso nos levou a uma conversa. Já que a garota era uma humana...

Carlisle's POV.

Eu tentava me focalizar em não simplesmente querer o bem estar de minha mulher, como também, tinha um certo medo de saber o que Edward podia estar fazendo. Em um dos dias em que Edward estava fora de casa, recebemos uma visita que me preocupou...

Estávamos sentados na sala quando bateram na porta. Eu tomei a liberdade de ir atender e me deparei com um estranho. Logo me reconheci com sua feição. Ele me lembrava Richard. Eu não queria que Esme estivesse por perto. Eu pressenti que não o queria por perto.

-Olá. – Disse o estranho com um ar suspeito. Seu cabelo era mais curto do que o de Richard, mas sua feição em relação ao formato quadrado do rosto era igual ao de Richard. E com certeza era um vampiro.

-Olá, quem é você? – Eu perguntei grosseiramente, torcendo para que ninguém viesse à porta se juntar a mim.

Sem sucesso.

Escondida atrás de mim, quem eu menos queria que estivesse presente, estava presente. Esme segurou em meu braço, como se quisesse esconder atrás de mim e eu me perguntei, por que diabos ela estava ali?

-Hm. – O estranho vampiro encarou minha mulher por um momento e depois voltou a me encarar. – Thomas, meu nome é Thomas Fran... Quero dizer... Thomas García, mas pode llamar-me de Thomas.

-E em que posso ajudá-lo, Thomas? – Perguntei secamente, como se quisesse expulsá-lo dali. Outro espanhol, que acidentalmente deixou um "Fran" escapar. Talvez Frank? Thomas Frank? Irmão de Richard? Richard nunca mencionara um irmão... Pouco provável.

-Sei quem são vocês, a famosa _família_ Cullen – Disse ele com desgosto e eu deixei um leve rosnado escapar -, sei também que são hospedeiros se podemos dizer e estou procurando moradia até conseguir comprar uma casa.. Provavelmente em Chicago... Preciso de trabalho até lá.

Suas palavras me encheram de ódio. O que ele faria em Forks para poder ir para Chicago? Tinham tantas cidades por perto de Chicago, por que ir justamente para Forks? Provavelmente era um provocação. Ele não queria tanta hospitalidade nossa e sim aproveitar.

-Você diz que quer passar uns dias aqui, para encontrar uma casa para morar em Chicago? – Perguntei novamente no mesmo tom grosseiro.

-Você entendeu bem... Carlisle. – Ele sabia meu nome. Talvez ele já soubesse o suficiente.

-Bem... Temos um quarto para hóspedes, mas... Daqui três dias ele será ocupado por uns amigos nossos. É o máximo de hospitalidade que posso dar. – Se era para mentir... Eu mentiria também...

-É o suficiente. Preciso somente de um banho. Acabei de caçar... Roupas eu mesmo trago em minha mochila, não devem se preocupar comigo.

Eu abri espaço para que ele pudesse entrar e ao mesmo tempo puxei Esme para traz para que ela não ficasse perto dele. Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava bem esperto e ligado ao que acontecia. Três dias era o máximo que eu daria a ele para que pudesse sumir de nossa casa. Mais do que nunca eu tinha que ficar perto de minha mulher. Aquele cara me cheirava encrenca...

Assim que ouvi a porta se fechar e o chuveiro abrir, senti que era o momento perfeito para ter uma verbalização com Alice. O problema era a ausência de Edward. Precisávamos dele numa hora dessas.

-É ele quem você viu? – Perguntei impaciente a Alice ao chegarmos na sala. Rosalie estava sentada no colo de Emmett, assistindo a televisão, enquanto Alice se apoiava no braço de Jasper, sentados no sofá principal. Eu já não tinha paciência para me sentar, relaxar ou qualquer coisa parecida.

-Eu não sei. Não tive a imagem dele perfeitamente, mas provavelmente é ele. Talvez ele não queira o mal, pai. – Ela me encarou piedosamente e eu suspirei. Chicago é praticamente do outro lado do país. Ele não ia fazer aquilo à toa.

-Alice, Chicago fica do outro lado do país, se for ver... – Tentei argumentar, mas parecia que todos estavam contra mim

-Talvez seja, mas talvez só nós daríamos um lugar para ele ficar. – Fui interrompido por Esme que também parecia estar contra mim. Eu a abracei, não sabendo realmente de qual era a verdade e senti que eu não via a hora de que Thomas fosse embora. Ele já não parecia tão confiável... Assim como Richard não era.

-Não importa se ele é mesmo do bem ou do mal, Esme, mas eu não vou deixar que ele se aproxime de você, me ouviu? - Eu segurou seu rosto e disse atentamente, mostrando a ela que eu realmente estava preocupado. Quem podia estar presente no "quase" incidente do teatro podia ser ele. Ele podia ser do mal, quanto podia ser do bem... - O que outro espanhol faria aqui? Uma visita? - Perguntei ironicamente a Alice.

-Esse tal de Richard... Ele é espanhol? Com esse nome? - Jasper me encarou e eu fiquei pensativo. Um espanhol legítimo como Richard não podia ter uma diferenciação tão grande no nome... Já Thomas García soava mais espanhol.

-Vai saber se ele não mentiu até a identidade. - Respondi olhando brevemente para minha esposa que até então, parecia também não ter percebido a tal diferença. Precisávamos consultar Edward ou o caderno de Richard, o que fosse! Precisávamos nos aprofundar sobre uma leve pesquisa sobre eles...

Por mera "coincidência", Thomas conseguiu um trabalho rapidamente, o que foi suficiente para levá-lo para Chicago. Se era mesmo para lá que ele estava indo. Apesar desse caos todo, Alice ainda tinha visões que tiravam sua paciência, onde ela via coisas ocorrendo juntamente no clã dos lobos. E não era Thomas, mas também não era Richard, segundo Edward que estava constantemente perto da área dos lobos por causa de sua paixão recém-descoberta.

Com o passar dos meses, a paixão de Edward e Bella se tornou uma coisa intensa, o que trouxe novas experiências para nossa família. Passamos a ter coragem de estar enfrentando os Volturi; Richard e Thomas caíram em nosso esquecimento; e as visões de Alice em relação ao ser que andava perto dos lobos, haviam sumido.

Consequentemente , depois de aproximadamente três anos, nossa vida mudou completamente, justamente com a chegada de nossa neta, que foi outra bênção concebida pelo fruto do amor de Edward. Talvez tenha sido dificultoso estar por perto de minha mulher naquelas situações de grávidas, pois eu a pegava sempre se perguntando por que não podíamos ter um filho. O sonho dela era ver um garoto loirinho com os cachos dela, ou uma garota com meu nariz e com seus cabelos enrolados, na cor caramelo, mas ela se contentou do nome de sua neta, ser também uma forma de homenagem. O que me deixava feliz, também...

* * *

Muahaha. Sinto que agora as coisas estão indo para o caminho certo. Consegui formar a imagem de Thomas em minha cabeça. Agora, será que Richard é irmão de Thomas? Será que Richard é mesmo Richard, mesmo com esse nome? O que será que vai preocupar os Cullens agora? Recaptulando brevemente, Carlisle ainda não está sossegado, sem saber das coisas certas, assim como eles não deram a mínima ainda para ver o caderno do Richard, que pode ser algo do Thomas... Ai, ai, vai saber. Continuem lendo para saberem agora partes emocionantes que farão parte dessa fic. Muito obrigada. Beijos, Vitória.  
Obs.: Sim, tive que pular brevemente esses três aninhos, para que a fic tivesse um bom sentindo no aspecto "futuro", já que a Isadora(para me ajudar), escreveu o outro desfecho com Renesmee presente na história. Não posso fazer nada; A história continua intrigante com a presença dela. Anyway, espero que continuem lendo, ignorem erros bobos, que realmente, são falta de atenção, e continuem lendo, pois acredito que vão gostar. Muito obrigada. ah, Reviews são sempre bem-vindas. =)


	14. Briga de Amor

Dear. Amando muito tudo isso. Hoho'. Vamos lá, capítulo 14, a partir daqui, acho que vou tornar (ou tentar) deixar mais legal.

* * *

Capítulo 14 - Briga de amor.

Carlisle's POV

Depois que Renesmee nasceu eu era um dos homens mais sortudos no mundo. Amava a Deus, minha mulher e em seguida minha família. Eu sempre pedia a Deus para que minha mulher fosse protegida, assim como eu sempre pedia perdão, pois caso ela morresse, eu tinha a certeza que eu me mataria. Eu simplesmente tinha uma família grande, maravilhosos filhos e uma maravilhosa neta, mas eu não podia simplesmente continuar naquela vida se ela morresse, mas eu nunca pensava assim.

Depois que Thomas foi embora, as visões de Alice sobre a praia dos lobos desapareceram, assim como o caderno de Richard. Edward achou aquilo suspeito, achávamos que Thomas havia o roubado. Ele era o único que podia ter feito aquilo, mas como não havia aparecido novamente, não nos preocupamos e voltamos a rotina normal, apesar de que Emmett estava amando a ideia de experiências com o sangue, então, como um bom pai, tentando dobrar o filho, eu consegui fazer com que ele caçasse a mais e pegasse mais sangue reserva para guardar. Ele aceitou.

Depois que voltei à rotina normal, eu também trabalhava normalmente, só uns dias que eu tive de repor até horas mais tarde, pelos dias faltados, mas não era problema, o único problema na verdade era ficar distante de minha mulher.

Andei pelos corredores, ouvindo meu nome e de outro médico em algumas conversas das enfermeiras. Fui até o balcão onde elas estavam e perguntei se havia algum paciente a mais. Graças a Deus não tinha. Então eu fui para o vestiário para pegar minhas coisas em meu armário quase inutilizável e acabei encontrando o tal médico.

-Hey, Carlisle eu estava pensando, se você e sua mulher não gostariam de ir em um jantar comigo e minha mulher. Há dias tenho que perguntar e sempre esqueço. – John citou e eu sorri. Sair para comer como fossemos comer. Esme provavelmente aceitaria, diferentemente de mim, mas seria uma desculpa perfeita para que depois pudéssemos ter a casa somente para nós. – Seria amanhã... Às 19h00 se quiserem. No restaurante local, que tem dança depois...

-Bom, eu retornarei a você. Falo com Esme e amanhã te dou a resposta. – Tentei ser gentil, tentando não mostrar que eu não queria expor Esme.

-Ok. Isso é ótimo, obrigado, Dr. Cullen. – Ele parecia aliviado de ter falado comigo.

-Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. – Ele sorriu e se retirou. Ele disse que me esperava, então peguei minhas coisas e nós saímos para o estacionamento. Ele ficava sem jeito ao tentar conversar, mas acabamos falando do mesmo sobre as conversas de um ser humano e cada um foi para sua casa.

E ao chegar em casa, Alice quem abriu a porta com um sorriso do mal, indecifrável no momento.

-O que? – Perguntei retribuindo o sorriso.

-Nada. Só pensando... Digo... Vendo que seremos dispensados amanhã de noite... – Era uma visão de Alice, era uma coisa boa. Com aquele sorriso eu podia estar garantido a noite seguinte.

Quando olhei para a escada, lá estava Esme. Eu sorri, largando a maleta na porta e corri para abraçá-la. Ela se agarrou ao meu corpo e eu pensei em não soltá-la.

-Hey. – Eu a beijei na bochecha e ela retribuiu.

-Hey, como foi no trabalho? – Ela perguntou se soltando de mim, fazendo com que meu corpo se esfriasse depois do contato.

-Foi ótimo. Recebi um convite. Eu e você, jantar com John e sua mulher.

Ela me encarou surpresa e eu exibi um meio sorriso.

-Nós dois? Jura?

-Sim, confesso que pensei que não iríamos, mas eu sei que você gosta. Vai ser naquele restaurante local, às 19h00 e ainda tem música depois. – Eu suspirei me aproximando dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Depois podemos dançar. – Sua mão veio de encontro ao meu pescoço e eu virei meu rosto, para que seus lábios tocassem os meus. Deixei escapar um gemido de reclamação quando nos separamos.

-E depois da dança? – Ela me encarou mordiscando o lábio inferior.

-Depois da dança eu vou te fazer feliz.

-Hmmmmmmmmm. Amanhã não vamos sair de casa não pai. Tem jogo! – Emmett gritou da sala. Eu sorri para Esme e ela andou em direção a sala, onde Emmett e Jasper assistiam a outro jogo.

-Assistam ao jogo na casa de Edward. – Eu falei envolvendo minha mulher meus braços.

-E deixar que essa casa seja destruída por vocês dois? Acho que não. – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Está tendo jogo hoje, vocês não podem ir passear com Nessie, que seja? – Esme perguntou irritada e como se quisesse acalmá-la, esfreguei minha mão em seu braço.

-Amanhã vai chover Emmett. – Alice disse chegando ao nosso encontro na sala, parando ao nosso lado. – Vamos jogar com Nessie. E mãe, já sei qual vestido usará dessa vez. Pai, você está proibido de ver. Se ver, Emmett te pegará no colo novamente!

-Haha, eu adoro chantagens. – Emmett sorriu para mim com um sorriso que gerou raiva em mim.

-Chantagens, certo? – Esme se soltou de meu corpo e se aproximou de seu filho do meio.

-Bem, é simples. Você pode fazer experiências com Edward com três pacotes de sangue reserva e não precisa caçar para repor, assim como você vai sair de casa amanhã à noite para mim e Carlisle. – Ela sussurrou e eu não prestei atenção. Fiquei observando o quão bonito era seu corpo.

-Sem reposição? – Emmett grunhiu atentado.

-Sem reposição. Três pacotes. Uma noite. – Esme sussurrou e a sala ficou em silêncio, ela esticou a mão e Emmett apertou com um sorriso de criança.

Estava fechado. Nós já sabíamos como fazer com que pudéssemos encantar Emmett para que ele pudesse nos deixar em paz, apesar de algumas vezes ele ser inconveniente. Era assim. Ele sempre seria daquele jeito.

Passamos o resto da noite assistindo o jogo, mas eu pouco prestava atenção, já que Esme sentava-se ao meu lado. Alice havia ido atrás de Rosalie, na casa de Edward, enquanto, Emmett, Jasper, minha mulher e eu, fingíamos que nos preocupávamos com o jogo. Pelo menos Emmett se preocupava. Sentados sozinhos no maior sofá, passei o braço em volta do ombro de minha mulher e beijei sua testa. Às vezes ela olhava para mim e retribuía uns beijos. Sorte foi quando o jogo acabou. Jasper insistia em querer ensinar Emmett a jogar xadrez e eu já propunha para que assistíssemos a um filme.

Jasper disse que fecharia a porta e nos trancaria para dentro se realmente fossemos assistir a um filme. Nós concordamos, não estaríamos a sós, mas também não seríamos incomodados.

Eu muito pouco prestava atenção do filme, sempre observando Esme para ver se ela estava interessada. A mesma situação da orquestra. Quando roubei um olhar dela tentei me gabar.

-Você retribuiu um olhar. – Falei apaixonadamente.

-Lógico, você não para de me olhar. – Ela virou para mim e sorriu.

-Talvez seja por que você é linda.

-Carlisle, não estamos sozinhos. – Ela apoiou uma mão em meu peitoral me parando. Assustado eu olhei para a mão e depois para ela.

-Um beijo não mata ninguém.

-Nós já estamos mortos, querido.

-Por isso mesmo, não fará mal. – Eu me aproximei e ela não se afastou, só fechou os olhos e nossos lábios se tocaram. Eu me afastei, esperando a reação dela.

- Não me machucou - Ela sorriu confiante - e nem o que faremos agora vai machucar. – Ela se levantou, puxou minha mão e me levou em direção ao quarto. Passamos constrangidos por Emmett e Jasper que só assobiaram, riram e falaram que não sairiam de casa. Eu sussurrei um "vamos ver" e pisquei.

Não demorou para que os dois saíssem de casa resmungando, mas disseram que nos dariam 20 minutos. Era sacanagem e quem havia falado era Emmett. Era bem provável que ele voltasse em exatos 20 minutos. Só esquecemos que haviam mais moradores naquela casa. Logo que deitei Esme na cama, a porta bateu. Em seguida, fomos recebidos com dois gritos. Alice e Rose. Rapidamente nos levantamos, arrumando a roupa e sussurrando um pedido de "desculpas". Descemos para encontrar as duas, mas elas nem conseguiam olhar para nós.

-Desculpamos, mas... Oh... Eu não quero imaginar isso. – Alice sussurrou e Rose esboçou um risinho.

-Não imagine. Imagine que Emmett e seu marido não falaram que estávamos em casa. – Eu sussurrei de volta. E elas ainda não olhavam para nossa casa.

-Não, eu simplesmente não vou imaginar nada. Já tem coisa demais na minha cabeça. – Alice finalmente me olhou e sorriu, tentando se mostrar confortável.

Foi um total de somente 5 minutos para que Emmett e Jasper aparecessem juntamente com Edward. Eles já sabiam. Conversamos e fizemos inutilidades de vampiros que já estávamos acostumados a fazer, até que deu a hora de começar tudo de novo. E eu precisava dar a resposta para John. Até que ia ser legal.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi encontrar o outro médico e então falei para ele que iríamos. John era diferente de outros médicos locais. Ele era espontâneo e eu admirava isso nele. Ele era mais ou menos da minha altura, cabelos grisalhos que eu nunca teria. Aparentava ter 37 anos, mas segundo as enfermeiras, ele era mais bonito que eu. Isso tirava o foco de mim. Só Esme me deixaria feliz ao falar que eu era bonito.

Eu queria que o tempo voasse e ele simplesmente ia devagar. Fiquei terminando alguns relatórios e os organizando, já que naquela cidade ninguém havia se machucado. Então a cada relatório eu olhava para o relógio para ver se já eram 18h00. Quando chegou, fui rapidamente para casa.

Fui proibido de entrar no meu próprio quarto. Faltava uma hora para o jantar e ela já estava se arrumando. Devia ser obra de Alice. Somente Edward não estava em casa. Ele estava passando o tempo com sua família. Emmett e Jasper estavam aprontando algo com o pacote de sangue do trato que Esme havia feito com o grandalhão.

Com medo, bati na porta de nosso quarto.

-Suas roupas estão no quarto de Edward. – Alice colocou a cabeça para fora, me assustando. Eu sorri e sussurrei o nome de meu filho mais velho. Às vezes sentíamos falta dele, mas nos contentávamos com aquilo. Edward nem ficava mais em seu quarto.

Tomei um banho demorado, ouvindo Alice, Rose e Esme tagarelarem, mas me concentrei em ficar bonito para minha mulher. Alice já sabia que roupa eu ia por, então não me preocupei.

Era uma camiseta pólo branca e uma blusa em tricô azul-marinho para colocar por cima. Uma calça social preta que eu nunca dispensava e os sapatos pretos. Deixei meu cabelo um pouco desgrenhado, mas ainda com o topete para traz.

Eu nunca deixaria de ficar surpreso ao ver minha mulher arrumada. Ela era minha deusa. Quando Alice e Rose se retiraram, fui vê-la no quarto. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho, na altura do joelho, com o busto franzido, que delineava levemente seu corpo escultural. Em seus pés havia uma sandália de salto no tom ouro velho, finalizando, havia uma colar de diamantes. Ela estava simplesmente perfeita! Pena que eu queria destruir aquilo tudo.

Ela ficou sem graça, já que não citei palavra alguma, somente a admirando.

-Você está linda. – Eu disse ainda a admirando. Ela sorriu sem graça e eu sorri feito um bobo.

-Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou. – Você também. – Eu recuperei minha postura e ofereci meu braço para que pudéssemos ir. Ela segurou meu braço e nós descemos, contando os passos.

-Pai, por favor, prometa pelo menos que não vai destruir o vestido. – Alice pediu indo abrir a porta para nós.

-Farei o máximo que puder. – Prometi, sabendo que as chances do vestido ficar inteiro eram quase nulas. Alice sorriu gentilmente e nós falamos que voltaríamos em breve.

Achar o restaurante não foi difícil já que eu sabia a localização. Durante o caminho, segurei a mão de Esme, conversando sobre como agiríamos. Comeríamos pouco, mas aproveitaríamos o tempo para dançar.

Quando chegamos, estacionei na rua, perto do restaurante. Abri a porta para Esme e nós andamos em direção ao local. Fomos recebidos por um garçom que nos mostrou onde John e sua mulher estavam. Não gostei da maneira que ele olhou para Esme, assim como a mulher dele parecia vidrada na minha.

-Olá John. – Perguntei seriamente e ele me encarou exibindo um sorriso. – Olá Srta... – Me virei para a mulher dele, sendo gentil ao beijar sua mão.

-Mary. Me chame de Mary. – Ela sorriu para mim. Ela não era tão bonita como Esme. Nenhuma mulher seria tão bonita como a _minha _Esme.

-Prazer, Srta. Cullen. – John pegou a mão de minha mulher, fazendo o mesmo gesto que fiz com a mulher dele.

-O prazer é meu. – Esme falou, se sentando. Eu sentei ao lado dela e peguei sua mão, apoiando em cima da mesa. Em seguida, John e Mary se sentaram e pegaram o cardápio. Eu definitivamente não desgrudei os olhos de John. Eu o respeitava como médico, mas não me preocuparia em enfrentá-lo por causa de Esme.

-Vamos pedir o jantar? – John perguntou virando-se para mim. Eu olhei no relógio que marcava 19h20. Era o suficiente para um humano comer?

-Pode ser. Certo, amor? – Esme respondeu e eu a encarei com um sorriso. Assenti com a cabeça e John virou o cardápio para nós.

-Não faço ideia do que vou comer. – Sussurrei para Esme, em seguida selando nossos lábios. Esme pressentiu o que eu queria...

-Você não está fazendo isso para irritar John, está? – Esme perguntou em som inaudível para os seres humanos e eu olhei para o lado, demonstrando que era verdade. - Pare com isso. Não se esqueça que eu te amo. - E novamente nossos lábios se selaram. Constrangido, John limpou a garganta e chamou o garçom.

Pedimos pouca coisa. Ficávamos constrangidos em comer. Não tínhamos esse costume, na verdade. Jogamos conversa fora, falando um pouco sobre o hospital e Mary elogiando minha mulher. Um tanto quanto irritante com sua voz fina e desafinada.

Depois do jantar uma música começou e o que eu torcia para não acontecer, aconteceu. John pediu para mim, para que Esme pudesse dançar com ele. Como um cavalheiro irritado, eu aceitei... Ainda irritado. Era óbvio que eu não gostei daquilo. Eu confiava em Esme, era _nele _que eu não confiava.

-Então... Dr. Cullen, vamos dançar, também? – Perguntou Mary a mim. Eu não quis aceitar, mas não hesitei. Queria ver até onde aquilo podia chegar.

No embalo da música os dois dançavam e eu fingia alguns poucos passos que eu sabia, também.

Trinquei meus dentes quando colocaram uma música lenta e a mão dele começou a subir e descer gradativamente pela cintura de Esme. No meio da multidão, tentei não perdê-los de vista. Eles estavam rindo de algo que não consegui entender o que era. O ciúmes que eu senti foi um pouco maior. A mão dele ainda descia pelo corpo dela. Estava na hora de impor um pouco de respeito.

Pedi licença para Mary e fui até John. Esme se soltou dele para me olhar com um olhar severo e John estufou o peito me encarando.

-Você sabe que ela é casada, então acho melhor você não dar em cima dela. – Eu sussurrei trincando meus dentes.

-Vai dar uma de nervosinho agora... Dr. Carlisle Cullen? – Ele perguntou, enfatizando meu nome. Eu sorri ironicamente e o empurrei levemente, fazendo esforço para não empurrar em direção da parede. Todos os olhares pareciam estar voltados para nós, mas o _meu _foco era único. Eu ainda me segurava para não avançar nele.

-Eu acho que você sabe muito bem do sentido que estou falando. Sou um homem casado, você também, mas não precisa ser cara de pau se insinuando sobre a minha mulher. – Eu mantive a calma e andei na direção dele.

-Então admite que você está com ciúmes. Você não confia nela? – Foi o suficiente para escapar um rosnado. Eu estava prestes a avançar nele novamente, quando Esme entrou na minha frente.

-Saia Esme. – Eu sussurrei a encarando.

-Você não vai bater nele. Se você tentar, vamos ter sérios problemas, você sabe que isso não tem o mínimo sentido. Se você relar nele, eu vou embora e te deixo aqui. – Ela sussurrou e eu evitei olhar para qualquer um. Ela andou na minha frente para fora do restaurante e eu a segui. Quando chegamos do lado de fora, não falamos nada. Simplesmente entramos no carro e fomos para casa, infelizmente encontrando todos nossos filhos na sala.

Esme entrou primeiro, mas nenhum de nossos filhos quis se manifestar, provavelmente eles já sabiam o que havia acontecido. Quando finalmente chegamos no quarto, eu fechei a porta atraz de mim e ela decidiu falar.

-O que foi aquilo? – Ela perguntou se virando para mim.

-A mão dele estava dançando junto com a música em seu corpo, Esme! – Eu falei tentando não parecer com raiva.

-Carlisle, eu sei que ele estava dando em cima de mim, mas eu amo você! Quando ele já fizesse algo indecente eu mesmo falaria com ele!

-Mas você não o fez!

-Talvez por que ele ainda não tinha feito nada. Você não pode sair por aí querendo bater em quem vier falar comigo. – As palavras dela me deixaram com raiva. Eu confiava muito nela, mas eu já não tinha controle sobre mim mesmo.

-Se fosse Charles você não falaria isso. – Quando vi, já havia falado. Uma besteira. Eu não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Eu estava sendo ridículo, mas eu já não conseguia ter um autocontrole. Esme olhou para mim com um olhar choroso e deu um passo para trás. – Esme eu não quis... – Antes que pudesse terminar, ela exibiu um sorriso irônico e saiu correndo. Com raiva de mim, descontei um soco na parede, a quebrando, mas não liguei e saí correndo atrás dela. Eu estava arrependido. Ela sabia me despistar, mas eu sabia que ela havia ido para a floresta.

Entrei correndo na floresta, procurando seu cheiro. Quanto mais corria, percebi que ia em direção da praia dos lobos. Ela não era louca de ir para aquele lado. Até que captei seu cheiro, mas ela não estava correndo. Eu estava ficando preocupado. Continuei seguindo o cheiro, até que a encontrei estirada no chão reclamando de dor.

-Esme! – Eu gritei pulando ao seu lado. Procurei um vestígio em volta, mas parecia que estávamos a sós. Eu a peguei em meus braços, com medo do que ela podia estar sentindo. – Pequena, eu vou fazer isso passar. Eu prometo. – Sussurrei, mas admito que não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava machucada e eu não estava bem. Eu sabia que não podia correr riscos, mas não podia simplesmente parar de viver. Eu podia ter falado com Alice, mas eu nunca saberia que alguém estaria por perto para atacar a razão de minha existência.

Corri sem olhar para os lados, fingindo que não ouvia os gritos de Esme que me machucavam profundamente. Quando cheguei em casa, chutei a porta e corri para o nosso quarto a colocando na cama. Observei se havia alguma marca em seu corpo e encontrei a marca de uma mordida em seu ombro. Segurei sua mão e ajoelhei ao seu lado, tentando rezar.

Quando olhei para o lado, me deparei com todos nossos filhos entrando no quarto. Inclusive Edward.

-O que... O que a atacou? – Rosalie perguntou chegando ao lado da mãe.

-Eu... Eu não sei... – Eu falei ajoelhando novamente ao lado dela. – Eu sei que foi minha culpa... – Eu solucei apoiando minha cabeça do lado dela.

-Carlisle... Faça... Faça a dor ir embora, por favor. – Ela choramingou em meu ouvido e eu não respondi.

-Estava em La Push. – Alice chegou ao meu lado. – Novamente não pude ver, mas era um bando. Pode ser que algum dos lobos... Eu... Eu não tenho certeza do que vi.

-Eu... Eu vou lá. – Eu falei incerto virando para Alice.

-Não... Não arrume nenhuma briga. Ficaremos com mamãe.

Eu mal ouvia eles falando as tais recomendações. Peguei a chave do carro e fui direto em direção da praia. Corri em alta velocidade, me concentrando no que tinha que fazer, mas sem perder o autocontrole, como já havia perdido. Acabei ouvindo todos reunidos na casa de Sam. Então suspirei e bati na porta. Sam a atendeu e me encarou surpreso.

-Carlisle? O que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou, não abrindo a porta, mas com um olhar suspeito.

-Eu quero saber se algum de vocês encontrou vestígios de algum vampiro rondando a praia. Eu temo que haja alguém por perto. – Eu falei, respirando, para ver se me controlava. Sam parou pensativo e em seguida abriu a porta.

-Seth, Embry, Paul e Quil acabaram de chegar... Seth me disse que sentiu um cheiro desconhecido, que parecia alguém da sua raça. Paul disse que eles deram um jeito para que não rondasse novamente por aqui. – Sam pareceu incerto de suas palavras eu senti vontade de avançar, mas ele estava contando as coisas, eu tinha que conversar, mas eu ainda estava com vontade de bater em algo.

-Vocês... Paul... Quem a atacou? – Eu perguntei evitando olhar em seus olhos e escondendo a raiva.

-Paul disse que ele havia dado um jeito.

-Eu... Eu temo que Paul tenha atacado... Que ele tenha atacado Esme.

_-Quem está aí? – _Uma voz de dentro perguntou e eu percebi que era o próprio Paul. Sam abriu a porta e Paul apareceu. – Ah, hey doutor. Algum problema?

-Problema? Paul você sabe que não pode atacar os vampiros? – Eu falei novamente tentando me controlar.

-Não foi contra o tratado. Estava em nossas terras. Você sabe que isso não pode acontecer. Nem você podia estar aqui.

-Sim. Eu sei, mas eu vim conversar e não posso deixar passar a limpo. Esme é tudo para mim. Posso passar a imagem de passivo, mas se algum de vocês tiver atacado Esme, eu não posso deixar limpo.

-Ela não se defende sozinha? – Perguntou Paul com um sorriso irônico no rosto, mas eu tinha noção de que podia me controlar. Eu era em minoria e sairia perdendo.

-Jamais a chame de fraca. Eu a protejo. Se ela estiver em dor, eu estou com dor. Se ela sofre, eu acabo sofrendo. Se um de vocês a machucou, posso machucar de volta, ela é simplesmente meu tudo. – Eu sussurrei, tremendo, mostrando que ainda segurava a raiva.

-Carlisle, acalme-se. – Sam virou para traz, apoiando a mão no peitoral de Paul que me fuzilava com o olhar. - Paul, nem pense. – Ele sussurrou e eu fiz questão de revidar o olhar.

-Carlisle! – Olhei para trás, era Edward correndo para nossa direção.

-Edward? Algum mais de seus filhos sanguessugas vai quebrar o tratado? – Paul rosnou para nós, mas Edward parecia ofegante, não querendo briga com os lobos.

-Pai... Não é o que você pensa. Esme disse que viu quem era. Não é Paul. Sem querer ele atrapalhou a visão de Alice, mas não foi Paul. Eu sei quem é. _É __ele. _Ele está de volta... - As palavras ecoaram em minha cabeça. _Ele estava de volta._

* * *

Aah, eu tentei fazer suspense mais não deu. _Ele está de volta. _Tentei fazer com que esquecessem _dele, _mas parece que não foi possível. Esse cap ficou gigante. _Mih Team Carlesme_, é impossível não ver química nos dois, tanto P&E como E&C, mas consegui manter o suspense? Quem bom, acho que ele está desmoronando agora. hehe'. Obrigado por estarem lendo e por favor mandem reviews, fico muito, mas muito feliz quando vejo reviews. Podem ser críticas e elogios, estou lendo tudo. ;). _Mari Platt, _está aí, para quem não esqueceu o personagem, eu não vou citar o nome _dele _só por má-criação u.u. hahaha. Brincadeira. Só não falo com _KaneHyruma, _pois não temos um único shipper em comum u.u. Brincadeira de novo, pelo contrário, obrigada por ler. Aliás, obrigada a toooooodas que lerem, a "Nação Carlisle & Esme" tem que crescer. O que acham? NC&E? Gostei. Viva a Nação Carlisle&Esme. \o/. Obrigada também _Gude Potter, thali, Lorena, Dudinha _por lerem. Continuem com reviews. Beijos, Vitória.


	15. Minha Esme

Olá! Obrigada a quem está lendo. Realmente é legal essa parada de NC&E. \o/ e também a abreviação de Noite Em Orquestra em NEO. Tive de juntar o Capítulo 15 com o 16 da versão original, mas dei um jeitinho para tudo dar certo e agradar quem lê. Sugestões são bem vindas. Boa leitura!

* * *

Noite Em Orquestra.

Capítulo 15 – Voltando.

Carlisle's POV.

_Ele está de volta._Em um piscar de olhos, sem ao menos olhar para Edward, corri para meu carro, para que pudesse estar perto de minha mulher. Eu precisava estar perto dela, a segurança dela para mim naquele instante era tudo. Eu não era fã de corridas, mas eu corri extremamente rápido para chegar em casa.

Eu tinha que suportar o fato de que ele podia estar em qualquer lugar a qualquer momento e que aquilo era minha culpa. Eu só não podia deixar mais nada acontecer a Esme.

Então num piscar de olhos, eu consegui estacionar o carro na garagem e correr até o nosso quarto, onde encontrei Alice e Rose sentadas com Esme, que me olhou com um olhar triste. Aquilo partiu meu coração já parado. Ela não me culparia, mas eu me culparia se qualquer coisa acontecesse de pior

-O que aconteceu? Onde você foi? – Esme me perguntou com dificuldades e eu me aproximei dela, amedrontado de falar o que realmente acontecia.

-Esme... Edward... Edward descobriu... Ele conseguiu descobrir quem é que te atacou. – Eu falei entre dentes, tentando não deixá-la nervosa.

-Quem é? – Sussurrou ela. Eu me aproximei, sentindo que ela estava frágil, mas eu não via ninguém ali além de nós dois. Eu peguei sua mão com cautela e olhei para trás.

-Richard. – Edward entrou no quarto, segurando um punhado de livros em mãos.

-Richard? Richard Frank? – Esme encarou o filho que assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas... Ele... Por que...?

-Ele não quer te afetar, amor. – Eu me aproximei e a abracei - Ele quer afetar a mim.

Foi a frase mais com sentido que saiu de minha boca. Ele queria me afetar. Ele a machucaria, mas quem sentiria era eu. Ele tinha plena consciência disso.

-Ele... Eu não o vi por que ele estava perto dos lobos, ele deve saber que minhas visões ficam embaçadas. Ele... Eu não sei, eu não consigo ver ainda. Não sei se ele está vindo aqui. – Alice falou, virando para Edward, que no instante abria um dos livros. Pareciam as anotações que ele havia feito, mas não era muita coisa, já que provavelmente os papéis que haviam sumido foram pegos por Thomas.

Rose se afastou e ficou na porta, sem dizer absolutamente nada, Jasper e Emmett ficaram do lado de fora. Alice deu um espaço para que eu pudesse me aproximar de Esme e acolhe-la em meus braços, já Bella e Nessie não estavam em casa.

-Mãe? Tem... Tem algo que eu possa fazer? – Perguntou Emmett com um tom de aborrecimento. Ela não respondeu só se encolheu em meus braços, escondendo o rosto em meu peitoral. – Por que se algo acontecer... Esse tal de Richard...

Emmett parou de falar, se aproximando da cama. Meus olhos enxergaram a luz fraca do dia do lado de fora e voltaram para observar minha mulher, sem se mexer. Intacta. Então, eu a chacoalhei e como se tivesse se assustado com algo, ela me encarou.

-Es-Esme, você estava... Você estava dormindo? – Gaguejei preocupado.

-Não, eu não estava. – Ela disse sonolenta, escondendo o rosto novamente em meu peito.

Minha testa franziu e eu encarei Edward que parou de folhear os livros para encarar Esme que novamente parou de se mexer. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, era um fato impossível de ocorrer com vampiros... _Vampiros não podem dormir. _Eu olhei preocupado para Edward.

-Ela... Não... – Edward falou também preocupado. Ele também não sabia a resposta, ele também não imaginava aquilo. Eu me senti um monstro perto dela... Eu tinha deixado aquilo acontecer. Uma raiva surgiu dentro de mim, mas Esme estava frágil. O foco naquele momento tinha de ser cuidar dela...

-Isso é impossível. – Jasper sussurrou do lado de fora, colocando o rosto para dentro do quarto.

-Isso é inacreditável. – Alice resmungou.

-Mamãe? – Emmett se aproximou com um tom choroso – Se Você... Se você estiver meio humana, quem vai controlar nossos jogos? – Ele sentou do lado de mim e de Esme e a chacoalhou, a fazendo acordar novamente.

-Eu... Eu prometo que se foi Richard, ele vai sentir cada dor que Esme sentiu. – Eu rosnei beijando a testa de minha mulher que me fitou sem dizer nada.

-Carlisle, você... Você não pode o matar. – Ela disse para minha surpresa. Como assim ela estava pedindo para que eu não o matasse? – Você me disse uma vez que não somos designados a tirar vidas...

-De seres humanos, Esme! – Edward a interrompeu e se aproximou – Ele a atacou! Como você pode dizer isso?

Eu podia estar do lado de Edward, mas eu não admiti que ele falasse assim com ela. _Pare com isso. _Eu falei deixando, sem querer, um rosnado leve escapar. Esme apertou a mão contra minha camisa e eu vi dor em seus olhos quando ela me olhou.

Vampiros podem ser totalmente pálidos e sem expressão nenhuma, mas a expressão de Esme era diferente. Parecia dolorida, triste, mas como se fosse humana. Tristemente, eu beijei sua testa, querendo que a dor sumisse.

-Pare de brigar com Edward internamente. – Ela sorriu para mim, mostrando que ainda podia ser forte e amorosa em situações de peso. Ela mostrou que depois de anos ela sabia exatamente como podíamos estar nos sentindo.

Eu sorri de volta, tentando entender como ela podia estar tão pacífica.

-Desculpe-me, mãe – Edward sussurrou voltando a olhar os livros, mostrando que realmente estava se desculpando.

-Não tem problema. Eu te conheço muito bem. – Ela sussurrou encarando o filho que evitou olhá-la.

Eles se encararam por um segundo e depois Edward assentiu. Era algo que provavelmente ninguém sabia. Eu também não fiz questão de saber. Como médico, eu tinha que saber se Esme estava sendo afetada de uma forma "vampírica".

_É impossível vampiros dormirem, Richard afetou alguma coisa no gene de Esme, Edward? _Eu virei para meu filho que não falou nada.

Ele abriu um caderno e um livro, enquanto se aproximava da cama e deu uma esfolheada nas páginas do caderno, lendo-o com atenção.

-Pai, Richard danificou Esme, não foi só uma mordida, eu não posso saber o que é, eu havia anotado coisas no caderno, mas não sei de todas, faz muito tempo e ele roubou o caderno. Ele sabia como, quando e o que nós fazíamos. Ele planejou tudo isso. – Edward me olhou atencioso e não parou – Ele provavelmente vai aparecer quando menos esperarmos. Você, principalmente tem de estar preparado caso-

-Pai? – Alice chamou e nós viramos a atenção para ela. Ela parou por segundo, aparentemente tendo uma visão e depois Jasper entrou no quarto a acolhendo em seus braços. Ela deixou um soluço escapar e depois me encarou – Pai, Richard virá e se você não cuidar de Esme é possível que ela não resista...

A sala ficou em silêncio. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Era impossível Esme morrer, ela já estava morta! Eu... Eu senti um pedaço de mim do lado esquerdo do peito doer. Algo tinha que estar errado. Eu não podia deixá-la ir. Ela era tudo para mim. Eu tinha minha família, mas não era a mesma coisa. Se ela não existisse, eu não aguentaria ficar na terra.

-Carlisle? – Esme virou o rosto para mim e sorriu. – Nada acontecerá, eu te amo, saiba disso.

Seus olhos se fecharam e eu a apertei o máximo que podia contra meu corpo. Eu não consegui achar palavras para descrever como eu estava me sentindo.

-Transforme-a de novo. – Jasper falou me encarando. Era uma boa ideia. O que de ruim podia acontecer? Podia falhar, eu não podia correr riscos. Qualquer risco podia ser fatal.

_Fatal. _Aquela palavra naquele instante era algo terrível. Era irônico. Nós estávamos mortos, não podíamos morrer, mas de certa forma, Esme podia perder a vida de vampira. Assim como eu perderia a minha, mas eu podia transformá-la... De novo. Havia grandes chances de dar certo, mas podia dar errado.

-E se der errado? – Eu finalmente falei.

Ninguém respondeu. Então haviam chances de dar errado. Eu não podia usar a chance de dar errado. Tinha que dar certo.

-Vamos sair daqui. – Edward sussurrou, pegando o caderno e o livro e saindo de nosso quarto. Sem falar nada, Jasper, Rose, Emmett e Alice também se retiraram.

Esme me encarou, um ar de dor e calma em seu rosto. Eu já não sabia como ela estava calma. Então eu a deitei na cama e me ajoelhei do lado dela como havia feito anteriormente. Ela sorriu para mim, colocando uma de suas pequenas mãos em meu rosto. Eu sorri tentando mostrar que não estava tão nervoso, mas era mentira.

-Não precisa sorrir. – Ela disse. – Eu sei que você está nervoso.

Ela sabia. Qualquer reação que eu tivesse ela saberia. Ela sabia praticamente tudo sobre mim. Assim como eu sabia dela, mas, mesmo antes de termos a relação de marido e mulher, ela já tinha noção de como eu era.

-Não sei como vai ser. Não vou suportar a ideia de te perder, caso aconteça alguma coisa... – Eu abaixei meu rosto para perto do dela e ela fechou os olhos, selando nossos lábios por um momento.

-Não pense assim, nada de ruim acontecerá. – Ela sussurrou e eu a abracei, deixando uma lágrima imaginária rolar. Ela percebeu e limpou a tal lágrima imaginária. Uma das poucas vezes que eu havia chorado. Eu não podia fingir que não estava abalado, mas ela se mantinha calma e ainda envolvia seus braços ao meu redor.

Pensei mais um pouco, pedi ajuda ao Pai, que sempre havia me guiado e logo Esme fechou os olhos e eu refiz a cena que já havia feito há muitos anos.

Meus dentes cravaram em sua garganta, procurando alguma maneira de meu veneno entrar eu seu organismo. Ela deu um berro de dor e então se calou.

-Não! – Foi a última coisa que ouvi juntamente com um rosnado vindo de perto... Depois do "não" eu me joguei para trás, tentando entender por que Esme não se mexia.

-Você é burro ou alguma coisa? - A porta escancarou e Richard apareceu. Igual sempre fora. – Você não pode fazer isso! Assim ela vai morrer! Retire o veneno dela! – Ele correu para o lado da cama e logo nossos filhos apareceram na porta.

Olhei para Esme que estava com uma respiração ofegante e ela respirava com a boca como se estivesse com falta de ar. Meu coração parecia estar disparado de aflição.

-Esme fique comigo! Fique aqui. – Richard segurou o rosto de minha mulher entre as mãos, como se quisesse acordá-la.

-Ora, como é? Quem é você para vir aqui assim? – Eu rosnei para Richard e avancei na direção dele. Ele tentou se soltar de meus braços, mas eu estava descontrolado. Como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa eu o socava na barriga, mas ele somente tentava se esquivar de meus braços.

-Carlisle, tire o veneno dela! Salve-a antes que seja tarde. – Ele me empurrou para trás e eu cambaleei.

Então do sofá, o último gemido de dor de Esme parou e não se ouvia mais nada e eu gelei. O silêncio parou quando Alice soluçou. _Não. _Ela não podia... Eu fiquei desiludido. Aquele momento não era real. Desamparado, eu caí de joelhos ao lado dela e segurei suas mãos, segurando a tristeza que eu sentia. Eu não podia descrever o pior momento de minha existência. Eu já estava sem a razão da minha existência.

-Por que... Por que ela não mudou? – Eu perguntei num sussurro muito baixo, não sentindo razão para falar, brigar ou reagir a alguma coisa. Eu podia passar a imagem de pacífico e calmo, mas eu não suportava ver alguma alteração em Esme. Eu soluçei baixinho eu seu ouvido, passando a mão em seus cabelos. Sussurrando pedidos de desculpas por não ter sido inteligente e maduro o suficiente em deixá-la sair de perto de mim, para que Richard a mordesse. Era minha culpa. Eu me culpei sem parar, eu não estava mais suportando os meus pensamentos.

-Você nunca soube o que fazer! – Richard disse, chegando perto de mim. Ele encarou Esme, pensativo.

-Saía de perto, ela é minha esposa. – Eu falei bravamente e rosnei parra Richard que evitou olhar para mim. Eu olhei para trás e vi Edward na porta. _Eu... Ele vai machucá-la? _Perguntei timidamente, não querendo assumir o fato que ela podia estar "morta" e Edward susurrou um "não" quase inaudível.

Richard deu mais um passo para o lado, segurando a mão de Esme e sussurrando algumas palavras em latim, algo que não consegui perceber muito bem.

Então ele me encarou silenciosamente e seus olhos ficaram estranhos, ficando esbranquiçados por um momento e depois voltando a sua cor vermelha. Depois ele olhou novamente para Esme.

-Eu preciso que vocês se retirem. - Ele falou sem nos olhar. Ha! Além de tudo sem vergonha.

-E deixar você com ela? Jamais Richard. - Eu disse entre dentes, me levantando para encará-lo.

-Você não entende, para que a magia funcione...

-Magia? Que magia Richard? Somos vampiros! E não fadas de histórias!

Olhei para trás, a porta se fechou, mas eu me recusei a ir, eu nunca sairia do lado dela! Richard me encarou ainda e depois voltou a encarar Esme, fechando os olhos, se aproximando dela e colocando sua mão sobre a parte do coração dela, sussurrando novamente palavras em outra língua, que já não parecia com o latim. Rezei a Deus para entender o que ele estava fazendo, ele podia ser a salvação, mas eu ainda estava em choque, completando um dos três estados que eu havia estado. O primeiro, fora o de choque inicial, sem suportar a ideia de que Esme podia estar literalmente morta, mas eu não tentava pensar naquilo, eu evitaria pensar, pois apesar de ter filhos adotivos e amar todos eles, eles não eram tão importantes como Esme, sem ela eu simplesmente arrumaria uma maneira de retirar minha "suposta vida", eu acreditava e imaginava se Deus podia me ajudar a encontrá-la. No segundo estado, eu senti dor e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, ainda não suportando a ideia de estar afastado de minha Esme. E em terceiro, senti muita raiva, pois não queria que Richard estivesse por perto. Se ele não tivesse feito nada, não estaríamos passando por aquilo.

Voltei ao primeiro estado quando Richard ficou mais perto dela e eu fiquei longe.

Por alguns segundos a mais ele ainda sussurrou as palavras e intrigado com a demora, pensei em avançar nele, mas a porta se abriu e Edward entrou, vindo para o meu lado para me segurar. Depois, Richard se levantou, me encarando.

-Não precisa me agradecer. Não fiz isso por você... - Ele sussurrou.

Olhamos para Esme que tossiu e suspirou como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo muito ruim. Ela se sentou, olhou ao redor, como se não reconhecesse nada e depois nos encarou ainda respirando. Ela parecia estranhar as coisas. Ela parou de respirar, me encarou e depois encarou Richard, como se o reconhecesse. Aliviado e emocionado eu corri para abraçá-la, mas Richard foi mais rápido e o pior, ela deixou ele a abraçar, ela parecia nem olhar para mim.

-Richard? – Ela perguntou incerta, se afastando de Richard.

-Esme! – Eu corri até ela, empurrei Richard e a abracei fortemente. Fiquei chateado, pois ela não retribuiu. Algo estava errado... Não parecia a _minha Esme._

* * *

Sim, acho que estamos encaminhando certamente. Apesar de Esme ter morrido-vivido, Richard não apareceu a toa. =D Obrigada por quem ler, obrigada também por quem não lê. E para saberem o que irá acontecer, continuem lendo. Adoro reviews, realmente fico muito agradecida de quem postar reviews. É tipo... Uma criança com um doce ;P. Obrigada, continuem lendo. Aaah, leiam a minha one shot desse casal, se chama "Nós dois... Presos no Elevador", acho que dá para saber do que se trata só pelo nome... :P /\o/. Beijos, Vitória.


	16. Amor vampírico

Ooooooooooi gente. ^^ . Como é bom estar aqui escrevendo fanfics de C&E. Peço desculpas por não ter postado este capítulo anteriormente, pois minha semana estava apertada com provas e trabalhos. Mas agora estou dando continuidade para esta fic. Boa leitura! =D

* * *

**Noite Em Orquestra**

**Capítulo 16 -Amor vampírico.**

**Carlisle's POV**

-Esme! – Eu corri até ela, empurrei Richard e a abracei fortemente. Fiquei chateado, pois ela não retribuiu. Algo estava errado... Não parecia a _minha Esme. _E não era a _minha Esme, _era a mulher com quem eu havia me apaixonado, casado e amado a vida toda, mas ela não me reconhecia, parecia não saber quem eu era – Como fez isso Richard? O que você fez a ela?

Eu virei bruscamente para Richard com vontade de batê-lo novamente. Ele sorriu ironicamente e se aproximou de mim, com um olhar severo, que me deixava com raiva.

Alice parecia feliz, novamente, pois ela havia voltado a tagarelar, mas acredito que era meio impossível para Jasper, saber controlar e perceber todas as emoções daquele local.

-Eu tenho o poder da cura. – Richard suspirou, virando o rosto para perto de minha mulher. Esme se sentou na beirada e tentei ficar próximo dela, evitando com que Richard se aproximasse. – Eu protegi Esme daquela outra vez, mas parece que foi você quem quase matou ela.

Eu deixei um leve rosnado escapar pelas palavras de Richard. Ele quem havia mordido Esme primeiramente o que me deixou sem escolha de como salva-la.

-Eu faria tudo para protegê-la, mas do que você e sabe muito bem disso. – Eu disse entre dentes, mostrando que eu não estava para brincadeira.

-Mas não o fez, pelo contrário, quem a salvou fui eu. – Ele me encarou e sorriu – Você foi patético, idiota e estúpido em deixá-la sair do restaurante e ter vindo para mim. Você não manda nela para dizer que ela é sua e nem têm condições para ter um ciúme tão bobo... Tão... Possessivo – Ele cuspiu as palavras, fazendo com que eu me sentisse daquela maneira. Eu já me segurava para não avançar nele, mas eu manteria a calma, afinal, ele tinha razão em dizer que eu não podia ser tão ciumento.

-Idiota é você. Quem a conquistou fui eu. – Eu tentei revidar, mas Esme, que até então estava em silêncio, interveio.

-Do que... Do que vocês dois estão falando, afinal? – Ela se levantou e me encarou – Quem exatamente é você?

-Como assim? – Eu senti novamente meu mundo desabar. Eu não podia acreditar que minha mulher, a razão de minha existência não se lembrava de quem eu era. Eu estava tão abalado que não tive uma reação para brigar mais com Richard.

Ouvir palavras como aquelas saindo de boca de Esme me afetaram profundamente. Era como se eu não tivesse valor para ela. Qualquer um podia me desconsiderar, me ignorar, mas nada doía tanto quanto o que ela havia falado. Ela não reconhecia._ Eu_ não a reconhecia.

-Esme, por favor, não faça isso comigo. – Eu implorei me ajoelhando ao lado dela. – Esme, lembre-se de mim. Você é meu tudo, - Eu tentei novamente, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ela olhou com o olhar choroso que eu tanto conhecia. Mas ela não podia não me reconhecer. Muitas lembranças marcavam nossa história de amor, então pensei em mostrá-la alguma.

-Olhe aqui. – Eu peguei sua mão esquerda e percebi o olhar de Richard sobre mim como se não entendesse o que eu estava fazendo. Eu segurei seu dedo anelar e mostrei o nosso anel de casamento, onde estava escrito _Carlisle & Esme. _

Seus olhos encararam o anel por demorados segundos e depois ela me encarou. Eu consegui imaginar as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, mas ela me abraçou fortemente e eu senti a felicidade surgir dentro de mim novamente.

-Carlisle? Oh, meu Deus! Me desculpe amor, me desculpe, eu não posso acreditar que não te reconheci. Você significa tanto para mim... Me desculpe... Como pude esquecer? – Ela repetia em meu ouvido, mas eu não podia esconder a felicidade.

-Não importa, querida, não importa. Eu te amo tanto. E agradeço aos céus por você estar aqui. Nada importa. – Eu sussurrei, beijando primeiramente sua testa, em seguida seus cabelos e por fim sua boca. Nunca havia a beijado com tanto amor.

-Ah, o amor! – Richard disse ironicamente – Como vampiros "vegetarianos" são tolos. Acreditam nas coisas facilmente, como se fossem coisas simples e objetivas. Deixam as pessoas... E nesse caso os vampiros totalmente cegos. Que nunca irão perceber o verdadeiro significado das coisas...

E nisso ele saiu correndo pela porta, fazendo com que Esme e eu saíssemos atrás dele. Quando chegamos na sala onde todos estavam, Emmett segurava a cabeça dele como se fosse arrancá-la.

-Posso cuidar dele? – Emmett perguntou.

-Me mate. Arranque meus braços, dê socos, chutes em mim e me taque na fogueira. – Richard disse com sarcasmo – Porém, sinto muito em dizer que cada machucado, cada parte de mim que sentir dor, a querida mãe de vocês sentirá também. Portanto, se eu morrer, querido Carlisle, sua amada mulher morrerá também. Acho que não mencionei isso... Estamos ligados... Hmm... Acredito que internamente é a palavra correta.

-Como assim Richard? – Esme se escondeu atrás de mim, como se estivesse com medo. Eu tentei me segurar, mas eu não acreditei no que Richard dizia, ele já havia dito muitas mentiras.

Então irritado, eu avancei em Richard que caiu no chão com um sorriso irônico. Em seguida, ouvi Esme gritar de dor e cair para trás e imediatamente eu saí de cima de Richard, correndo até minha mulher. Os pesadelos pareciam estar voltando, apesar de ela estar junto a mim. Nós não tínhamos uma maneira de matar Richard e quem o ferisse podia estar ferindo minha mulher. Era terrível.

Agachei ao lado de Esme e a abracei, preocupado, caso ela estivesse sentindo dor. Eu não aguentava mais vê-la sentindo dor.

-Estou com medo. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, se aninhando em meu peito e eu a acolhi. Era possível. Tínhamos que achar alguma maneira de conseguir matar Richard sem matar Esme. Eu odiava pensar daquela maneira, como se Esme estivesse morta... Era triste em meu pensamento, mas eu sabia que eu conseguiria.

Tentando dar uma de espertinho, Richard correu, tentando sair de casa, mas Emmett o segurou pelo pescoço com força, fazendo com que Esme gritasse novamente de dor. Os gritos dela me deixavam atordoado.

-Solte-o Emmett! – Eu gritei e ele o soltou. Esme caiu no chão como se estivesse sufocada e Richard tentou escapar novamente, mas Emmett o agarrou, mas com menos força.

-Eu não vou te segurar com força se é o que você pensa. – Emmett rosnou e Richard riu.

-Vamos fazer o que? Hein? Ficar aqui até o dia que alguém perder a paciência e tentar me matar? Vocês são em grande quantia para matar vários vampiros, mas não têm poderes suficientes para deter minhas magias. – Richard escapou dos braços de Emmett e como se fosse de casa se sentou no sofá.

-Saia daí. – Eu disse entre dentes.

-E você vai fazer o que? Me bater, me machucar? Vocês são muito inocentes. Sua bondade que te faz um cara bobo, Carlisle. Seu filhinho, Edward, foi bem esperto ao se aproveitar da minha falha em ter deixado o caderno aqui, mas ele nem se deu o trabalho em guardar o caderno.

-Seu diário? – Edward revidou.

-Não me irrite, rapaz. – Richard o encarou. – Você descobriu uma pequena parte do que posso fazer. Você não sabe muita coisa para se gabar. Quanto a você, - Ele se virou para mim – Onde já se viu, deixar um cara que tem a minha cara entrar em sua casa? Pensei que você soubesse mais sobre a _vida lá fora, _saberia ao menos quem era Thomas García.

_Thomas García. _Aquele nome entrou em minha cabeça imediatamente. Eu havia suspeitado, mas meu lado compreensivo falou mais alto, deixando com que Thomas aproveitasse seus dias em nossa casa.

-Ele quem te ajudou? – Eu perguntei, temendo a resposta.

-Thomas é meu irmão. – Richard se levantou e da mesma maneira que fez em meu quarto e de Esme, ele fez na sala. Passou perto das fotografias de família, da televisão, como se estivesse arrumando. – Thomas é um garoto bobo, que faz tudo o que eu mando. Ele era muito inocente quando menor. Ele é dois anos mais novo do que eu. É lógico que não vou contar minha história, mas como temos um vampiro tricentenário aqui, achei que vocês sabiam os motivos de meus poderes mágicos... Vocês se acham demais só por que têm uma filha telepata, um filho que fica vendo dentro das mentes alheias, um sentimental, uma "semi-filha" que protege os outros com uma bolhinha e uma neta estranha. Vocês não sabem o que é magia. Não sabem o que é o poder. Vocês não sab-

-Mas você não sabe o que é o amor, Richard. – Esme o interrompeu e se levantou. Eu segurei sua mão, mas ela a soltou e caminhou em direção de Richard. Irritado eu dei um passo a frente, mas Edward apareceu do meu lado, me segurando pelo braço. – Você nunca achou alguém que combinasse com você. Eu não te odeio, sinto pena, na verdade. Você precisava encontrar o amor verdadeiro, assim como nós encontramos. Com o amor, você não precisa da magia.

Richard olhou para baixo como se tivesse envergonhado e Esme ficou parada na frente dele.

-Eu estou bem com a magia. Posso fazer muito mais do que eu faria com o amor. O amor é falso.

-Não, Richard. O amor não é falso. Você só precisa saber quem combina com você. Lembre-se, que "Lutar pelo amor é bom, mas alcançá-lo sem luta, é melhor"...

-William Shakespeare. – Richard sussurrou – O que William sabia sobre o amor dos vampiros, afinal?

-Richard, você não precisa lutar, apenas conquiste. Conquiste alguém que ame você de verdade. Eu já achei quem havia me conquistado. Foi por Carlisle que eu me apaixonei.

-Esme, entenda que eu nasci sem o amor. Nunca tive o amor em minha família, eu nunca aprenderei a amar.

-Eu fui humilhada em minha vida humana. Passei anos casada com um cara que me batia e abusava de mim. Hoje tenho tudo.

-Você não entende! – Richard gritou, eu franzi o cenho e meus punhos cerraram. – Vocês nunca vão entender, apesar de amar a você, a única maneira que eu tinha, era te enfeitiçando. Ninguém nunca me amou de verdade e não é sua bondade que mudará o feitiço e quem eu sou.

-Richard, o que eu posso fazer por você? – Ela perguntou calmamente, mostrando o oposto do sentimento que eu sentia por Richard: compaixão. O que me deixou irritado. Como ela podia ter compaixão por ele? Ele quase a matou!

-Não há nada, Esme. Nada. Eu sinto muito. – Num rápido movimento, Richard segurou Esme e saiu com ela pela janela.

O desespero tomou conta de mim. Ele podia maltratá-la, abusá-la, fazer o que quisesse e eu havia deixado! Eu não podia suportar daquela ideia.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para alcançá-los, eu não vi nada, nem os galhos de árvores cortando minha roupa, nem qualquer barulho que algum animal fizesse. Só me foquei em achar Esme.

Quando parei para ver que não havia os alcançado, percebi que estava no meio da floresta, perdido, ouvindo longe Esme chamar meu nome, repetidas vezes. Ou estava alucinando? Onde eles estavam? O que aquele vampiro, sem compaixão estava fazendo com minha mulher?

Continuei correndo, tentando achar de onde a voz de Esme me chamava, mas parecia que cada vez mais era apenas uma alucinação.

Continuei correndo, até parar novamente no meio da floresta, na noite escura, que calava os cantos dos pássaros, mas dava para ouvir as corujas inquietas, como se estivessem preocupadas. Mas quem realmente estava preocupado, era eu.

Sentei em um tronco, reparando em cada barulho, para ver se algum deles era realmente de minha mulher, que podia estar sofrendo.

Olhei para esquerda, ouvindo passos, me levantei e me deparei com Edward, com um olhar melancólico.

-Você precisa voltar para casa. – Ele disse em um tom mínimo, para que somente vampiros ouvissem. Eu não respondi. Sentei como se fosse uma resposta de que eu não iria e comecei a encarar o chão. – Você ficando aqui, não significa que ela aparecerá.

-Vá embora. – Eu falei, sem olhar para ele, desvirtuando meus pensamentos, para que ele não dominasse o que eu pensava.

-Eu não vou. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado e eu senti a pressão de seu olhar sobre mim.

-Ela é tudo para mim. – Eu sussurrei e olhei para frente. – Ele a levou, Edward. Vai saber onde eles estão. Eles podem nem estar mais nesse estado.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ele sabia como ninguém tudo o que eu pensava sobre Esme. Eu queria chorar, espernear, mas o que eu mais queria, era achá-la. E Edward tinha plena consciência disso.

-Ele não sairá daqui. Em sua mente, ele não tinha outras intenções. Ele só queria convencê-la de que ele é melhor do que você para ela...

-Mas não é. – Eu resmunguei e Edward sorriu.

-Ela também acha isso. – Ele suspirou e eu o encarei. Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para mim, na intuição que eu a pegasse. Mas ele ainda não havia me convencido completamente. Eu não desistiria tão fácil.

-Quando a conheci, tudo que eu queria era protegê-la, mas agora, eu não consigo fazer isso, pois ela não está aqui.

-Ela não está aqui conosco agora, pai! Alice terá uma visão, não têm chances dela não reaparecer!

-E até lá o que você espera que eu faça? – Eu me levantei e gritei com ele, de uma maneira que eu raramente fazia – Espere que ele a maltrate? Que ele seja um Charles Evenson da vida!

Edward ficou novamente em silêncio e antes que ele pudesse me deter, eu voltei a correr.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento, tentando sentir a presença de Esme. Mas tudo foi em vão. Eu jamais a acharia. Já com Edward, não era bem assim...

Ele havia _me _achado novamente.

-Desistiu? – Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim.

Olhei a minha volta, vendo que cada vez mais escurecia e que cada vez mais eu estava sem esperanças.

-Vamos para casa. – Eu sussurrei jurando a mim que eu só voltaria para a floresta para ir atrás de Esme novamente...

Corremos para casa e eu senti tristeza quando coloquei meus pés para dentro de casa.

Não foi dita uma palavra. Eu não fiz questão de mudar as coisas. Sem dizer uma palavra, subi para nosso quarto. Sentei na cama, evitando olhar a minha volta, não querendo me lembrar dela. Se não, eu sairia novamente a sua busca.

Deitei na cama e fechei meus olhos, desejando que aquilo fosse um sonho. Eu a queria comigo... Só isso e mais nada...

**Esme's POV:**

-Carlisle! – Eu gritei enquanto fui carregada por Richard. Ele correu para dentro da floresta por um bom tempo e eu senti nojo em estar nos braços de um cara como ele.

Ele continuou me segurando, eu não me sentia protegida como eu me sentia nos braços de Carlisle... Não era a mesma coisa...

A tarde virou noite e Richard foi parando de correr, entrando em um lugar estranho e macabro.

-Chegamos. – Richard disse me levando para dentro de uma casa. Era uma casa abandonada. Parecia mais com uma cabana, no meio de uma cordilheira, com montanhas desgastadas. Havia algumas cabanas e Richard estava me levando em uma delas.

-Onde estamos? – Eu perguntei, assim que ele me colocou em uma cama. Eram três cômodos. Um com uma cama de casal, outro com um banheiro e no outro uma pequena pia, com um fogão antigo.

-Extremo sul do Canadá. Quase fronteira com os Estados Unidos. – Ele disse e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Richard, você nunca vai entender que eu não te amo. – Eu falei sem olhá-lo.

-Você pode mudar de ideia.

-Não vou. Carlisle é quem eu amo.

-Não diga esse nome em minha presença.

-Mas você sabe disso.

-Cale a boca! – Ele falou bravamente, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse que ele não era um cara bonzinho. – Quando eu quero, eu consigo.

-Nem sempre. – Eu sussurrei, com medo. Richard não falou nada, somente me olhou. Eu fechei meus olhos e me encolhi na cama, me encostando na parede.

-Não vou te machucar. – Richard falou esticando a mão em minha direção. Eu tentei me afastar mais ainda – Te machucando, estarei me machucando e quem sabe machucando seu doutorzinho.

Eu tentei choramingar, mas o que consegui foi um soluço de tristeza.

Richard não tinha expressão nenhuma. Nem de ódio, nem de tristeza, nem raiva ou ambição. Ele parecia tão aflito quanto eu.

-Você não tinha isso em mente... Me sequestrar.

-Não é um sequestro. É uma oportunidade de uma vida nova.

-A qual eu não aceito e nem vou aceitar.

-Esme, se lembre que as dores psicológicas eu não sentirei e que eu posso muito bem fazer as coisas do _meu _jeito...

-Você não faria isso, você me ama.

Richard não falou nada. Se levantou e veio em minha direção.

-Nunca tenha certeza das palavras que você diz a mim.

-Por favor, não me machuque. – Eu supliquei, segurando o "choro". Richard olhou para o chão, deu um sorriso irônico e se sentou ao meu lado novamente.

-Se estou tentando te convencer, não irei te machucar.

-Eu não sei. – Eu falei baixinho, rezando para o Deus que Carlisle me disse que atenderia minhas súplicas. Richard novamente ficou quieto, me encarando. Eu olhei para frente, me sentindo mal pela situação. Então eu me lembrei das palavras que Carlisle me disse uma vez... "_Quando estiver triste e distante, lembre-se de mim e de tudo que passamos juntos, estarei sempre perto de você"_.

Desta vez eu lembrei. A diferença era que eu não podia tê-lo perto de mim e saber que eu não o tinha perto de mim, me doía...

* * *

Ownt que triste *-*. Esse cap me emocionou. Agora, estou criando uma nova parte para esta história, pois eu vou encerrá-la no Cap 20 ;'(, mas nãao deixarei de escrever se tiver leitoras. Lembrando que Reviews sempre me deixam feliz. _Mih Team Carlesme, _vi tu no Foforks um dia desses e obrigada por acompanhar minhas OneShots ^^ , _thalita, _porqe não deixou review menina? ^^ Obrigada por ler, sinceramente, eu achei bacana a história dos dois presos no elevador e talz, obrigada por estar lendo minhas fics e _Gude, _obrigada por continuar lendo minha fic, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando, é gratificante ler reviews construtivas ou somente comentários. Para quem ainda não sabe ou não viu, estou com duas fics OneShot Carlisle&Esme, que coincidentemente começam com "N" tbm. ^^ . Se quiserem ler, é a Nós Dois Presos no Elevador e a Noite Mal Dormida. Uau! Fico feliz em conseguir escrever e ter novas ideias. Obrigada, continuem lendo e mandando reviews. Beijos, Vitória.


	17. Minha mulher me ama!

Ooooooi. Tudo bom gente? Tenho demorado pra postar neé? Desculpaas, muito ocupada, daí eu faço um pouquinho cada dia para conseguir postar durante o fds. Aquii estáa o capítulo de nº 17! Acredito que a fic acabará no 20º =(. Boa leitura!

* * *

Noite Em Orquestra

Capítulo 17 - "Minha mulher me ama!"

**Carlisle's POV:**

-Eu sei! – Alice gritou, cortando o silêncio da noite. Assustado, eu corri para baixo para ver o que acontecia. – Eu sei onde é! – Ela me encarou sorridente – Ela está nas cabanas onde eu e Jasper estivemos uma vez!

-Onde é? – Perguntei desesperado.

-Na fronteira extremo sul, perto das cadeias montanhosas do Canadá. – Ela se levantou e me abraçou. – Tudo ficará bem.

-Obrigado, filha. – Eu retribui o abraço e olhei para Edward. _Estou indo, _pensei e ele assentiu.

Quando abri a porta, Jasper, Emmett e Edward se levantaram me seguindo.

-É a nossa mãe. – Emmett disse pelos dois. Eu sorri e olhei para Jasper.

-Nos ajude. – Pedi e ele assentiu.

Ele saiu pela frente e nós três saímos atrás, correndo o máximo que podíamos. Jasper tinha quase a mesma velocidade que eu, mas Edward disparou na frente, como se soubesse o lugar. Nós três, o seguimos.

Apesar de não sentir, eu percebi que o clima foi ficando mais fresco e que podíamos estar perto.

-E estamos – Edward respondeu ao meu pensamento.

Até que Jasper parou de correr e olhou para os lados com uma cara suspeita. O que aquilo podia significar? Ele franziu o cenho, encarou o lado esquerdo e eu fechei meus olhos, tentando entender o que se passava.

De longe ouvi a voz de minha mulher e não esperei meus filhos fazerem alguma coisa. Corri na direção de sua voz, os deixando para trás.

Continuei correndo até chegar numa região cheia de cabanas, onde em uma delas, havia uma luz acesa. Senti o cheiro de minha mulher e o silêncio...

O que ele estava fazendo a ela?

Cheguei na cabana e empurrei a porta, segurando minha raiva, pois se eu avançasse em Richard, eu estaria ferindo Esme. Infelizmente.

-Carlisle! – Esme exclamou e correu para me abraçar. Eu a apertei contra meu corpo e envolvi meus braços sobre ela. Desesperadamente, eu a beijei nos olhos, nariz e finalmente na boca, tocando seus lábios como se fizesse uma eternidade que eu estava longe dela. Logo, Richard se manifestou.

-Ora, ora, ora. O belo casal se encontra e ele não pode fazer nada contra o inimigo. – As palavras dele eram verdadeiras. Eu não podia atacá-lo, mas eu tinha que tirá-lo de perto de Esme e não podia machucá-la, nem Richard. Infelizmente.

-Richard eu sei que não vou te machucar, mas por que você não pode simplesmente nos deixar ir? – Eu perguntei pacientemente. Torci para que Richard não fizesse algo irresponsável.

-Pois assim o final seria mais fácil. Eu não quero um final mais fácil. Odeio finais mais fáceis. Ah, eu já comentei como foi bom aquela vez em que eu a beijei? – Richard disse e se eu fosse humano, sei que minhas veias estariam estourando, mas eu fervia de raiva. Esme que parecia triste, se encolheu em meu peitoral. – Seus lábios doces e sua língua. Como posso me esquecer dessa maravilha?

Eu não aguentei a pressão, sem imaginar nas consequências, eu avancei nele. O desespero reinava dentro de mim. Ninguém podia falar dessa maneira sobre minha mulher!

-Você fez com que ela te beijasse, seu desgraçado! – Eu voei em seu pescoço e, novamente, como se funcionasse, eu comecei a socar seu rosto, como se funcionasse. Me arrependi. Atrás de mim, Esme de gritou de dor que mais uma vez partiu meu coração. Eu não queria vê-la sofrendo e ao mesmo tempo, eu não bateria em Richard.

Corri até Esme e repetia "desculpa" sem parar para ela, pois eu me sentia culpado por tudo o que acontecia. E sempre me sentiria, pois era minha a culpa e eu sempre ficaria remoendo aquilo também.

Esme só sentia a dor no momento, mas aquilo me doía. Talvez mais do que o fato dela estar machucada.

-Onde está Thomas? – Esme perguntou para Richard, se encolhendo em meus braços. Eu a abracei e a levantei comigo. Richard se sentou na cama e nos encarou.

-Thomas, meu querido Thomas. Para que vocês precisam saber de Thomas? Se vocês dois só se preocupam com vocês mesmos, deviam deixar seus filhotes para lá. – Richard cuspiu as palavras ironicamente, sem perder o costume de ser arrogante.

Do lado de fora da cabana, uma chuva fina começava a cair e eu me preocupei com o que podia estar acontecendo lá fora. Thomas não podia combater contra nossos filhos, mas ele podia não estar fazendo nada ou podia estar recrutado. Não sabíamos todos os poderes que eles tinham.

-Por que você não pode nos libertar? – Eu pedi como se fosse piedade. Talvez a forma de convencê-lo, era "derretendo" seu coração. Mas não era tão simples assim.

-Porque eu não quero. Por que vocês não param de tentar minha opinião? – Ele respondeu irritado se deitando na cama.

-Tem como mudar o que você fez a mim? – Esme perguntou se esquivando de meus braços e se aproximando de Richard, que estranhou a aproximação.

Eu franzi o cenho e inclinei meu corpo um pouco para frente. Apesar de que eu sempre concordava com quase tudo que Esme queria, aquilo eu não queria. A única coisa que eu não queria. Eu não a queria perto daquele monstro. Ele podia atacá-la ou fazer qualquer coisa imatura e irresponsável, como ele já havia feito.

-Vocês não conseguem ficar sem fazer perguntas? – Impaciente, Richard evitou nos olhar, se deitando e fechando os olhos. Novamente, Esme não desistiu da ideia de chegar perto dele e poder ser atacada. Ela ficou ao lado da cama e eu ainda fiquei na posição de ataque, esperando o momento certo de defender o meu tudo.

Ela olhou para mim como se entendesse o que eu queria dizer. Nós sempre entenderíamos uns aos outros. Era inevitável. Então ela virou o rosto para Richard e suspirou, como se estivesse pensando no que ia falar

-Richard, reverta isso por favor. Eu não amo você, eu amo Carlisle. É com ele com quem eu quero passar a eternidade. Entenda isso, por favor. – Esme suplicou novamente. Richard abriu os olhos, a encarou por um segundo e depois se sentou, chamando ela para que se sentasse ao lado dele. Eu já estava ficando mais irritado ainda. Por incrível que pareça ela aceitou! E eu só observando, sentindo a raiva subir em mim.

-Às vezes você não sabe. Às vezes você diz isso por que sempre esteve com ele, agora, se você conhecer outras pessoas, você pode gostar delas também. – Richard tentou convencê-la. Então Esme ficou em silêncio e encarou Richard. Eu não queria ficar ali, eu não queria ver aquela cena.

-Você tem razão. – Esme olhou para mim por um segundo como se quisesse dizer algo e depois voltou a encarar Richard. – Às vezes gostamos de outras pessoas e não percebemos isso. Se formos ver, você é um cara legal, bonito e inteligente.

-Sou? – Richard colocou a mão dele e ela deixou! Eu estava sendo o que ali? Masoquista?

Ah, eu não aguentei. Ver minha própria esposa falando sempre que me amava, começando a se insinuar para outro cara, na minha frente, era inadmissível. Meu coração que ultimamente havia se partido várias vezes, estava se partindo novamente, mas parecia profundo, mais do que as outras vezes. Era praticamente decepcionante. Parecia que a qualquer momento meus olhos encheriam de lágrimas. Eu não quis mais ficar perto dela. Eu me sentia com nojo daquela cena. Sem pensar, eu saí correndo na chuva que começava a engrossar.

Não me preocupei com mais nada. Ela não queria estar comigo. Eu não podia ver mais aquela cena. Parecia que ela havia me jogado um balde de água fria. Ela não me amava mais? Ela não me queria? Então por que não me falou? O que eu podia fazer?

Continuei correndo e correndo cada vez mais até chegar em casa. Eu não tinha reação para fazer nada. Saber que ela podia morrer era ruim, mas saber que ela queria outro cara, que não era eu, era pior ainda.

Demorado um tempo, cheguei em casa, fui direto para meu escritório, sem olhar para a cara de ninguém e sem reparar em nada. Eu não queria conversa. Eu estava perdido. Eu havia deixado Esme com um maníaco por que eles pareciam estar flertando na minha frente!

Peguei o objeto mais próximo e o joguei contra a parede, sem controlar minha força. Além de quebrar o grampeador eu fiz um buraco na parede, mas eu pareci não ligar.

Fechei meus olhos e decidi que não podia ficar esperando a resposta cair do céu assim como a chuva caía. Eu estava me sentindo culpado por ter deixado Esme sozinha com Richard e novamente, sem pensar comecei a correr na direção da cabana, que era um tanto quanto longe. Mas antes mesmo de chegar perto da fronteira, encontrei Esme soluçando e correndo na minha direção. Eu senti tristeza e medo ao mesmo tempo. Meus sentimentos cada vez estavam cada vez mais me confundindo.

-O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei tentando demonstrar que eu não estava preocupado. Mas eu estava e muito.

-R-Richard. – As palavras que saíam da boca dela, tremiam, assim como todo seu corpo que já estava molhado como o meu por causa da chuva.

-Por que você flertou com ele na minha frente? – Não escondi o ciúme.

-Como consegue dizer uma coisa desta? Eu estava tentando te proteger! – Ela replicou sem se aproximar de mim.

-Me proteger do que? Da sua paixão por ele?

-Você acha que eu me apaixonei por ele? – Ela deu um passo atrás se afastando de mim.

-É o que parecia! – Eu retruquei.

-É assim Carlisle? Depois de tantos anos você acha que eu amo Richard? Um cara estúpido como Richard? - Eu fiquei em silêncio. A encarei por um severo e tenso minuto. – Eu estava tentando te proteger e você fugiu! Você não percebeu o que eu quis dizer!

-O que você queria? – Eu me aproximei dela um passo a frente.

-Eu queria que você ficasse do lado de fora e depois me ajudasse a tentar segurá-lo.

-Eu não podia adivinhar amor... Mas você não sentiria dor?

-Eu não sei. Eu só queria te salvar e em seguida _me_ salvar. – Ela finalizou se aproximando mais de mim.

A vaga presença da chuva que escorria pelo belo rosto de minha mulher, parecia como lágrimas de quem não podiam ser eliminadas. Não impediu meu intuito de pedir desculpas. Passei meus dedos polegares embaixo de seus olhos, como se estivesse limpando as lágrimas.

-Você ainda me ama? – Eu perguntei desconfortável, já sabendo a resposta.

-Nunca faça essa pergunta, ela sempre foi óbvia. – Esme me respondeu e fechou os olhos, ficando nas pontas dos pés para que pudesse chegar perto do meu rosto. Desci meus braços para a fina cintura dela e suavemente toquei seus lábios. Era como se fosse a primeira vez. Nós nunca conseguiríamos estar brigados por muito tempo.

-Ah! Assim não é legal! Toda vez que eu chego vocês vão estar quase no "agarra agarra"? – Richard atrapalhou novamente com suas frases irônicas. – Você mente bem Esme, fez com que eu acreditasse que você me amava.

As palavras dele fizeram com que eu sorrisse. _Esme me amava! _Eu parecia um rapaz na adolescência apaixonado.

-Thomas não está na nossa casa. O que ele está fazendo? – Perguntei afirmando o que tinha visto em casa. A chuva começou a cair mais forte e eu abracei Esme, tirando as chances que Richard poderia ter de aproximar-se dela.

-Vou saber o que Thomas está fazendo? Já parou para pensar o quão bela é essa chuva? Ninguém em casa por que todos estavam saindo para jogar, não é? E Thomas? Onde está Thomas? – Richard respondeu tentando fazer com que eu acreditasse naquela conversa e me fazendo parar para pensar. Eu não havia reparado a presença de meus filhos em casa, minha cabeça estava a todo o momento pensando Esme... Mas o que Thomas podia estar fazendo? O que ele faria sozinho? Ele estava sozinho? Cada vez mais as perguntas me deixavam intrigado...

-Thomas não está na nossa casa. Tenho certeza disso, você não jogaria verde... – Esme disse timidamente.

Foi quando ouvimos um barulho de alguém correndo pelas árvores. Era Thomas com a roupa encharcada e a boca vermelha com os vestígios de sangue. Sua aparência não mudara nada e vê-los um ao lado do outro mostrava que eles eram irmãos. Nós que não tínhamos reparado...

-Eu falei que não era para comer ninguém... – Richard disse ironicamente se referindo ao sangue na boca de Thomas.

-Não foi nada demais. Fiz tudo como você mandou... Eles caíram que nem bobinhos... – Thomas falou como se estivesse se referindo aos nossos filhos.

-Agora chegamos à parte mais divertida do jogo. – Richard colocou o gorro da capa que ele usava e seus olhos novamente mudaram de cor.

Não havia como sabermos quem Richard era... Ele era muito estranho e não bastava dizer que era preciso tomar cuidado. Era preciso escapar de qualquer ação que ele pudesse tomar. Ele era imprevisível, mas tinha um ponto fraco... E algo me dizia que Edward tinha o conhecimento desse ponto fraco...

* * *

Chegamos ao 17º capítulo que não ficou legal, admitam! =(, fiz o melhor que pude para poder atualizar a fic e como estou elaborando outras coisas naãao ficou láa essas coisas, mas dáaa para deixar os leitores curiooosos. muahahaha. Vou postar duas novaaas fics (acredito que One Shot), chamadas Apartamento (dá para imaginar oq vai ser? hoho') e a outra será Cachorroso a Parte, Eu te Amo!(também ooutra com títulos loucos). Os temas ficaram bem legais, e assim que começar a finalizar essa fic, continuarei postando as One Shots. Reviews? Pooooooooor favor? =) Obrigada, beijos, Vitória!


	18. Não Sou Fã De Lutas

Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenti, há quanto tempo! Tudo booom? *-* Não! Eu não vos abandonei! entãao, estamos nos rumos finais. Final de ano, final de fic... E aumento de leitores. Que incrível! Isso significa muito pra mim *snif snif*, obrigada! Então, eu demorei, né pessoal? Desculpem-me. Trabalhos, escola, final de ano, escola, formatura, escola... Tanta coisa! Mas então, eu fui escrevendo de pouquinho em pouquinho e fiz essa parte, que foi meio difícil de fazer... Mais a mais com dois vampiros... Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Noite Em Orquestra**

**Capítulo 18 – Não sou fã de lutas**

-Você quer alguma coisa em dinheiro para ir embora? – Carlisle falou. A única coisa que o homem queria era que qualquer coisa fosse suficiente para Richard ir embora. Menos Esme. Ele jamais a levaria. Carlisle estava disposto a fazer de tudo para protegê-la.

-Dinheiro? Você seus interesses materiais. Eu não sou comprado. De nada vale ter dinheiro e não ter _ela._ – Sua mão apontou para Esme, que nem se mexia, grudada ao corpo de Carlisle. Ele se sentia confortável. Uma coisa que ele gostava, era sentir que Esme se sentia extremamente protegida perto dele. Só que dessa vez, era em uma situação irritante. A de um amor possessivo e obcecado de Richard.

Os olhos raivosos de Carlisle encaravam os olhos malvados de Richard que sorria sinicamente. Richard virou-se para Thomas e sussurrou algo em outra língua que nem latim chegava a ser. Carlisle simplesmente não identificava. Na intenção de "marcar" território, ele deu passo à frente com medo de qualquer coisa que os dois estivessem programando fazer.

Uma presença foi sentida pelo doutor. Não era nem um dos quatro que ali estavam. Seu olhar aflito vagou pelo local em que estavam e ele encontrou a tal presença em cima de duas árvores há alguns metros atrás de Richard, dois corpos as escalando, rapidamente, como se fossem dois animais. Esme e Carlisle haviam os identificado, mas qualquer detalhe "fora" do normal que os dois demonstrassem podia ser descoberto por Richard.

-Você não vai embora mesmo Richard? – Carlisle estufou o peito. Não queria demonstrar que eram fracos para lutar. Carlisle nem pensava em que Esme lutasse. _Não sou fã de lutas, _pensava Carlisle.

-O que você vai fazer, querido amigo? – Richard puxou as duas mangas de seu sobretudo, cobrindo todo seu corpo e olhando para cima, inspirando o ar, como se fosse algo extremamente necessário.

-O que _eu _vou fazer? – Carlisle tentava mostrar o mais confiante possível.

-Não me diga que sua amada sabe lutar, sei que ela não vai. Você não permite, mas eu também não quero relar nela. Hoje em dia é raro encontrar mulheres bonitas como ela... – A ironia de Richard deixava Carlisle impaciente, coisa rara de acontecer.

-E de onde vem toda essa sua ironia Richard? - Carlisle perguntou. Ele queria ganhar tempo. Tinha noção das coisas que aconteciam. Sabia muito bem quem estava em cima das árvores e o que _eles _queriam.

-Ironia Carlisle? Ironia... Palavra bem "sentimental". Sou sincero, _querido_ amigo. – Richard sorriu para Carlisle e deu um passo a frente. Carlisle não se mexeu.

_Rápido, filho, _pensou Carlisle.

-Sua sinceridade é grosseira demais, Richard. Nem todas as pessoas gostam disso...

-Não tente filosofar, Carlisle. – Richard começou a se irritar com as atitudes de Carlisle. Ele não havia percebido que o outro vampiro queria ganhar tempo.

-Não sou de filosofar... _Eu _sou sincero... Como por exemplo, tenho certeza de que Esme me ama e não tem jeito de você conquistá-la...

-Aí já não é sinceridade... Isso é uma verdade que você supõe que vá acontecer, mas o final pode mudar. Cansei de histórias com o mesmo final. Chega de enrolação... – Richard virou-se para Thomas. – Thomas, traga-os aqui...

-Buscar quem? – Carlisle se fez de inocente, como se estivesse preocupado. Mas ele não estava. Quem era forte era Richard e não Thomas.

Nenhum dos dois irmãos respondeu. Encararam-se e sorriram reservadamente. Thomas olhou para trás, sentindo a presença diferente, mas ele não ligou. Pensou que eram somente animais. Thomas era um garoto muito inocente. Obedecia tudo que o irmão falava para que ele fizesse, era como se fosse um capacho que não sabia o que fazer para agradar o irmão, que praticamente o obrigava a fazer tudo o que ele fazia.

Em cima das duas árvores, próximas a Richard, estavam Edward e Emmett que esperavam a oportunidade certa para agirem. Emmett nunca teve a necessidade de ser tão preciso em seus movimentos, sem emitir ruído algum.

Seus passos eram com cautela, para que seu forte peso e sua mão "pesada" não quebrassem um galho, destruindo o plano de Edward, mas a maior facilidade que Emmett tinha, era de andar com cautela, para que os outros não percebessem as coisas que ele fazia... Já Edward, só estava contente por Emmett ser forte, por que em situações extremamente delicadas ele costumava falhar.

Carlisle e Esme ainda tentavam não demonstrar nenhuma reação diferente em relação ao que acontecia. Richard parecia vidente, qualquer coisa ele poderia perceber. Todo cuidado podia não ser suficiente, assim como eles não podiam cometer a loucura de atacar Richard, pois assim estariam atacando Esme.

Edward, já com um plano em mente e vendo o que Richard planejava, esperou Thomas se retirar do local, para que Richard perdesse suas forças.

-Do que brincaremos agora? Pularemos obstáculos? – Richard perguntou, dando um passo a frente. Carlisle arqueou suas costas e empurrou Esme para trás, já na sua posição de ataque.

-Eu não gosto de brincadeiras que interfiram em minha vida pessoal – Carlisle ronronou, arqueando um pouco mais suas costas, para que uma de suas mãos se apoiasse ao chão, como fonte de equilíbrio.

-Não é uma questão de brincadeiras e_ todas as _brincadeiras que eu faço você tem noção que interfere na sua vida pessoal... Eu só preciso ultrapassar um obstáculo, Carlisle. E meu obstáculo é você. Você não quis ser gentil, então não medirei forças...

-Eu já fui gentil com você sim, mas não posso deixar você levá-la de mim. Minha_ única _razão de felicidade.

Richard não falou mais nada. Estralou seus dedos. Seus olhos brilhavam, como se fosse um fogo ardente, mas não era. Era real. Ele adorava se sentir superior, mas era uma fraqueza que ele tentava enfrentar. Acabar com vidas alheias, destruir a felicidade das pessoas. Ele não queria ver Carlisle feliz por isso. Sua verdade era a fraqueza e ele não se conformava da melhore maneira, pelo contrário, ele sabia que tinha que demonstrar a superioridade para ganhar e dizer para si que ele não era fraco. Seus poderes eram fortes, seus planos estupendos, mas nada compraria a _vitória justa_.

-Você não pode me atacar, _querido_ amigo. Você é fraco. Muito fraco. Não é fã de lutas, não sabe lutar, não tem-

-Mas eu tenho meus instintos. Se sou o que sou hoje, é por que aprendi a me virar nessa vida. Tenho tudo o que tenho por mero esforço. – Carlisle voltou a sua posição normal. Sabia que havia a extrema necessidade de controle. Como se fosse entre sua respiração e o sangue. Só que as requisições incluíam um pouco mais de paciência. Edward e Emmett estavam ali perto para ajudar. E pelos anos de convivência, Carlisle sabia que o que Edward fazia tinha um propósito. Ele só não sabia qual.

-Já falamos demais. – Dessa vez, Richard foi quem ameaçou iniciar a luta. A raiva de Richard e a paciência de Carlisle ainda não haviam entrado em contato, mas a tendência era a paciência resistir. Richard puxou as mangas de seu sobretudo, mas ainda ficou com a toca. – Lute comigo, Carlisle. – Sussurrou o vampiro.

-Não vou fazer isso, – Carlisle sussurrou de volta. – não vou atingi-la.

-Você quer isso e sabe muito bem.

Carlisle contou lentamente até cinco, não aguentava contar mais. Ele logo sairia de seu estado normal, que já estava "normal" demais.

-Eu não quero isso – Carlisle murmurou lentamente dando ênfase em cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

-Você quer Carlisle, você me odeia por ter beijado sua mulher, me odeia por tê-la roubado de ti, disso estar acontecendo por sua culpa, você sempre se lembrará de mim por ela literalmente não ser sua. Eu ainda tenho forças sobre ela. Me ataque, tente me eliminar deste mundo, Carlisle!

-Aguentei anos sem experimentar sangue humano e não é por causa de você que irei à luta. Nenhuma de minhas lutas até hoje colocou o risco da vida de minha mulher.

-Ataque-me, Carlisle! – Richard gritou. O grito do vampiro assustou até os animais que ali por perto estavam. Ele correu até Carlisle e o encarou firmemente. Esme, amedrontada, deu um passo atrás, longe de seu marido.

-Não, eu não vou! – Carlisle sussurrou cerrando firmemente seus dentes.

Richard, ainda impaciente com a teimosia de Carlisle, foi até Esme que tentou inocentemente se livrar de Richard, mas não conseguiu escapar. O vampiro, agressivamente apertou Esme contra seu corpo. Ela se relutava, mas era fraca, mesmo sendo uma vampira.

Carlisle não ia suportar aquilo novamente, mas se ele batesse em seu inimigo ela sentiria a dor. Ele novamente contou até cinco, se martirizando ao ouvir a respiração ofegante de Richard.

-E agora? Hein? Não vai me bater? Bata em mim! Bata em mim! – Richard repetia, cada vez mais raivoso, na espera de uma reação.

_Eu não posso, eu não posso, eu não quero isso, eu não quero! _Carlisle tentava se convencer, mas era mais difícil do que vê-la sendo abusada e não poder fazer nada. Ele respirava tentando manter a calma, mas não aguentou ao vê-la olhando-o com os olhos tristes.

-Não toque nela! – O instinto selvagem dentro de Carlisle falou mais alto. Ele correu na direção de Richard, agachado o suficiente para empurrar Richard contra uma árvore e fazê-la tremer.

Esme se sentiu aliviada por alguns segundos, até que sentiu como se fosse uma alfinetada em sua barriga, como se uma espada estivesse a perfurando. E era a briga entre seu marido e Richard que a fazia se sentir assim.

-Carlisle, não! Por favor! – Esme que até então estava em estado de choque, cobriu sua barriga com seus dois braços, como se pudesse evitar o que acontecia.

Carlisle percebeu o erro que cometera e soltou Richard num instante, correndo até sua mulher, que estava ajoelhada ao chão.

-Adorei! Só não gostei da parte em que ela sentiu dor... – Richard passou as mãos em seus ombros, como se estivesse se limpando e em seguida andou até Carlisle que se levantou na frente de Esme. Ele não o atacaria, mas não o deixaria tocar em Esme.

-Não toque nela. – Carlisle estufou o peito, cara a cara com Richard.

-Você tem crises de ciúmes, às vezes, certo? – Richard também estufou seu peitoral e por ser um pouco mais alto que Carlisle, ainda se sentiu superior. Carlisle não se mexeu, protegendo Esme. – Tão bobo. Tão inocente... Vou ter que agir da maneira mais difícil... Novamente?

-Você não vai tocar nela.

-Ah, eu vou sim.

-Parem com isso, por favor! – Esme suplicou ainda caída ao chão. Mas foi em vão. Nenhum dos dois mexeu. Estavam imóveis, com a respiração tensa e a raiva no olhar. A tensão parecia ser tão grande que até o local parecia úmido e tenso. Até Edward e Emmett atrás das árvores estavam tensos. Tudo _fora do controle._

-Saia do meu caminho – Richard sussurrou.

Carlisle não queria confrontá-lo, para não atingir sua mulher e abaixou sua cabeça sinalizando desistência. Richard sorriu vitoriosa e maldosamente. E como se o tempo tivesse parado e naquela floresta houve somente dois barulhos. Esme gritando por piedade e o joelho de Richard acertando em cheio o estômago de Carlisle. Não sentindo a dor, o doutor sentiu um peso no estômago e em seguida seu corpo sendo jogado para trás.

Esme correu até seu marido e ajoelhou ao seu lado. Richard, ainda feliz por poder bater em Carlisle, ficou encarando os dois, sabendo que era praticamente impossível que algum dos dois se defenderia. Não naquela situação. Depois de alguns segundos "meditando", Richard caminhou até Esme que estava ajoelhada, acariciando Carlisle, como se pudesse confortá-lo. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Esme, saia da frente. – Richard se aproximou. A marca na sua testa era franzida, a raiva já tomava conta de seu corpo inteiro e não somente de sua mentalidade.

-Não vou sair. – Esme evitou olhá-lo.

-Parem de me contrariar, saia da frente! É só um soco, ele não sentirá nada.

-Esme, saia daqui, procure ajuda. – Carlisle sussurrou se levantando. Esme sabia o significado daquilo. Estava na hora de Edward e Emmett agirem. Não podiam ficar esperando Carlisle apanhar mais, mesmo não sentindo nada. Era injusto.

-Pai, não faça nenhuma imprudência, por favor, não abandone Esme. –Edward sussurrou o mais baixo possível.

-Os dois parecem duas crianças brigando por um doce... – Emmett sussurrou de volta, tentando ser tão baixo quanto Edward, mas não foi tão longe dos ouvidos de Richard.

-Ah! Esqueci que vocês têm uma turminha de adolescentes em casa. Que parecem carrapatos na realidade. – A cabeça de Richard virou para trás, a busca de onde a voz acabara de sair. – Isso torna a brincadeira mais divertida... Qual deles que acabou de falar?

Richard tornou-se a virar para Carlisle que não desviou o olhar.

-Não são carrapatos. – Carlisle cuspiu as palavras – São meus filhos, demonstram amor, ao contrário de você.

-Eu nunca demonstraria amor para você, querido amigo.

-Nem precisa. Eu não faço questão...

Sem com que Richard percebesse, Esme olhou para Emmett em cima da árvore e depois para Edward, na árvore ao lado. Ela ficou ao lado de Carlisle, enquanto os dois discutiam.

_Farei Carlisle atacá-lo, nisso, ajudem-nos,_ pensou Esme. Edward encarava seriamente sua mãe, e após ouvir seu pensamento, negou com a cabeça. _Como não? O que sentirei é por alguns segundos. _Esme mentalizou sem olhar para Edward. Richard já estava desconfiado demais.

-Não vai colaborar mesmo, Carlisle? Eu não os machucarei. Meu interesse não é capturá-los, não quero que minha vida seja um inferno...

-Minha vida não é um inferno – Carlisle tentou se defender

-Admita, é sim. Você trabalha todos os dias como um masoquista. Chega a sua casa, como se estivesse cansado e vive dando broncas nos seus filhos pelos mesmos motivos. Sua vida praticamente é tosca. Precisa mais de aventuras, como _essa_, por exemplo.

Richard novamente se aproximou de Carlisle e dessa vez o segurou pelo pescoço.

-Eu não vou matá-lo, Carlisle. – Richard disse no ouvido de Carlisle. – Eu vou torturá-lo.

_Senhor proteja-me, _foi o último pensamento de Carlisle antes de fechar os olhos, ouvir Esme gritar e sentir os passos de seu filho. Edward estava correndo

* * *

Então... Descobri que escrever cenas de luta é difícil. Demorei mais ou menos três dias, ouvindo músicas e lendo textos para tentar chegar ao mínimo da perfeição. Fiz o que pude. Quero agradecer à todos. Àqueles que estão lendo e não deixam reviews. Àqueles que estão aturando esperar para o próximo capítulo. (eu disse no começo e mantenho: não desistirei de uma fic minha, sei o quão difícil é esperar...) e àqueles que me ajudam a estar aqui escrevendo para vocês agora. Não vou parar de escrever, mesmo que me peçam, hehehe. Não viajarei, portanto, esse fim de ano, vou atualizar um mooooooooooonte de fics (o que minha criatividade permitir) e muito obrigada, mesmo por esperarem! Obrigada àqueles que estão começando agora a ler e quem ainda não leu minha FF "Cachorros A Parte... Eu Te Amo!", dê uma lida e espere o próximo capítulo. Obrigada também, àqueles que agora estão deixando review e não deixavam antes e assim àqueles que sempre deixam. Obrigada, mesmo! Beijos, Vitória.


	19. Vamos à Orquestra!

Booooooooooooa tarde! Voltei! \o/ Sim, minhas aulas começaram. Não vocês não se livraram de mim, haha, vou continuar postando sim e chegamos ao nosso penúltimo capítulo =/. Estou tão feliz por voltar, realmente espero que vocês não tenham desistido de ler =/ E me desculpem pela demora. Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Noite Em Orquestra **

**Capítulo 19 – _Vamos à Orquestra!_**

_Senhor proteja-me,__foi o último pensamento de Carlisle antes de fechar os olhos, ouvir Esme gritar e sentir os passos de seu filho. E Edward estava correndo._

-Corra também! – Edward gritou para Emmett que não conseguiu descer da árvore sem quebrar alguns de seus galhos.

-O que faço? – Emmett sussurrou como se pudesse esconder que estavam ali.

-Não corra, querido Edward. – Richard ironizou – Não vou fugir.

Edward parou alguns metros atrás de Richard, enquanto Emmett chegava ao local andando. Lentamente, Richard virou para a direção de Edward que tinha raiva profunda em seus olhos.

-Mas você não pode lutar, _querido_ Richard – Edward respondeu em tom mal educado.

-Por que não? Vocês não conhecem seu oponente – Richard sorriu.

-Ah, eu conheço... Você lembra de seu "diário" querido? – Edward sorriu de volta, triunfante.

-Não era um diário. – Richard já estava caindo no jogo perfeito criado por Edward.

-Sim. Era um diário com informações importantes, _muchacho_. – Edward balançou a cabeça, como se acenasse para Emmett se mexer. O que deu certo. O grandalhão ia por um lado, oposto à Carlisle e Esme ficou afastada. Os três haviam cercado Richard. Se ele não tivesse um bom plano, ele não se sairia bem.

-Está blasfemando, Edward. Você não pode saber o que havia naquele caderno... – Richard ainda tentava enganá-los.

-Não, Richard, não estou. Esqueceu que seu irmãozinho não tem mente tão brilhante quanto a tua?

-Por que... Por que diz isso? – Richard deu um passo para trás, tentando ficar longe dos três.

-Você que é o "tal-todo-poderoso" devia saber... – Edward sorriu para Carlisle e Emmett que se aproximavam de Richard para que pudessem segurá-lo.

-Não podem me segurar, tolos. A dor que eu sinto, sua querida mãe... – Richard fez uma pausa e em seguida olhou para Carlisle – E sua querida esposa vai sentir.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Richard. – Os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados, obcecado para se aproximar do vampiro. Por outro lado, Richard sentia medo, como nunca havia sentido. Edward estava tão convicto que podia fazer algo, que para Richard parecia muito real.

Mas Edward não havia se esquecido das sábias e ao mesmo tempo idiotas palavras do tal vampiro espanhol. Enquanto Carlisle se preocupava e tentava entender como Esme estava, e o que ela sentia, Edward procurava lembrar o que as palavras em latim escritas no caderno de Richard podiam informar.

Informaram _muitas_ coisas sim.

_"Esta soberana inteligência que tenho, faz com que todas minhas ideias se tornem reais. Assim como sei que a minha experiência de "conectar" os outros a mim nunca falhará. Até onde eu sei ninguém irá me deter. Nunca. Se eu quero, é por que posso. E ninguém me impedirá. _

_Lembro das vidas que tirei para virar quem sou. Mortes. Muitas mortes. Muitas vidas. A vaga lembrança de quem um dia foi simplesmente um homem. Um homem que sempre gostou de ser contra tudo e contra todos. _

_A minha infinita sabedoria será preservada enquanto ninguém descobrir sobre meu sangue. Que meu segredo nunca seja revelado. Que ninguém até hoje saiba disso. Poucos são os que têm o conhecimento deste sangue. É especial. A minha fórmula está guardada e ninguém jamais descobrirá tudo._

_Se eu chegar à beira da morte, quero que todos saibam que este sangue e essas modificações, fui eu quem fez. É a minha fórmula. E morrerei com ela._

_O doce gosto da vitória será meu._

_Richard Frank."_

-O sangue! – Edward exclamou com seu sorriso triunfante. – O sangue!

Os olhos de Richard se arregalaram. Ele estava assustado. O garoto estava lembrando de coisas que não seriam satisfatórias para ele.

-Que sangue? – Carlisle perguntou.

Edward ficou em silêncio e fechou os olhos. Richard estava pronto para correr, mas não sabia o que fazer. Lutar ou correr.

-Não podem me matar, Edward. – Richard ainda tentava parecer confiante.

-Você se matou. Errou ao dizer que a vitória era sua. Nunca subestime os inimigos que encontrará no caminho. - Edward, já agachado, estava pronto para correr atrás de Richard.

A cara interrogativa de Richard perdia o jeito. Suas palavras não funcionariam e ele não imaginava que Edward estava certo. Extremamente certo no que dizia.

Em um movimento brusco, Richard saiu correndo na direção oposta de Carlisle, passando por Emmett que também saiu correndo. Como havia previsto, Edward deixou que Emmett e Carlisle fossem atrás de Richard e decidiu cortar caminho para pegar o vampiro de surpresa. Edward abusou de sua velocidade para que chegasse antes deles.

Correu tanto, que nem percebeu que eles ainda estavam longe. Se preparou para ficar à frente de Richard. Inocentemente, Richard corria olhando para trás, para se certificar de que estava se afastando dos outros vampiros. Não percebeu que Edward não estava lá e sim a sua frente.

-É só uma mordida, para tirar o sangue. – Edward sussurrou um pouco antes de ouvir os pensamentos se aproximando. Ele se posicionou com o pé direito na frente e o esquerdo atrás, para que pudesse segurar o vampiro.

Richard ainda fazia esforço para correr.

Edward suspirou, como se fosse necessário. Ele estava nervoso. Tinha que garantir que sua mãe não sofreria. Uma mordida errada podia desfazer todo o encanto, assim como podia matar sua mãe. Richard não podia morrer. Mas teria de sofrer.

Ele já ouvia os pensamentos de Richard se aproximando. Dez metros à frente.

_Agora! _Edward ouviu o pensamento de Carlisle. Já agachado, Edward pressionou seus braços para frente, com as mãos abertas. A armadilha perfeita contra Richard. Carlisle e Emmett pararam para assistir a cena e garantir que o vampiro não escaparia.

Richard ficou enganchado nos braços de Edward, que tentava não segurá-lo muito forte, pois ele não podia machucar sua mãe. Primeiramente Richard tentou lutar contra os braços que o seguravam. Não conseguiu.

-O que vai fazer? Me mate Edward! Sua mãe também morrerá! – Richard ainda tentava parecer confiante, mas ele mal sabia que o pouco tempo que os Cullens haviam ficado com seu "diário", foi suficiente para que Edward decifrasse o lado obscuro de Richard.

-Não. Eu vou tirar seu encanto de minha mãe! – Edward respondeu com raiva.

Richard sorriu e parou de se relutar. Ainda não achava que ele estava falando sério. Edward, não fazia muita força para segurar Richard, mas fazia pressão, para que ele não tivesse chances de escapar.

Bruscamente, Edward virou o corpo de Richard, segurou seus dois braços para trás e puxou sua cabeça para que seu pescoço ficasse perto de sua boca já aberta para o próximo golpe. Que podia ser fatal. Ou não.

Os cabelos ondulados do vampiro se mexiam, de acordo com a brisa dentro da floresta. A brisa que acompanhava o silêncio. O silêncio que esperava a solução. A solução que tinha duas respostas: a morte ou a não-morte.

A segunda opção era o que eles queriam. Apesar de Richard não ter escrúpulo, os Cullens não queriam a morte do vampiro. E sim salvação.

Os dentes de Edward se aprofundaram lentamente no pescoço do vampiro, que de olhos fechados, esperava a morte. Que não chegou.

Os pássaros não piavam. A chuva não caía. Não se ouvia passos. Não havia vida. Não havia a morte. O silêncio saiu de cena, quando Richard sentiu seu poderoso sangue saindo de seu corpo. Ele estava perdendo suas forças. Quando Richard finalmente parou de se mexer, Edward o soltou, cambaleando para trás. Nunca havia sentido um gosto de sangue como aquele. Era um sangue especial. O sangue do poder de Richard.

O grito do vampiro ecoou pela floresta. Era doloroso. A fórmula que trouxe a vida estava levando ela de volta, longe de um vampiro que só queria fazer o mal.

Seus dentes cravados evitaram que o grito se prolongasse. Ele encarava o céu paralisado. Suas veias em seu pescoço estavam saltadas. Ter ganhado uma batalha não lhe garantiu a guerra. Seus joelhos se dobraram. Seu corpo doía. Sua pele enrugava. Era praticamente um ser não identificado.

A sedosa grama aguentava o peso de um corpo que já não estava vivo nem morto. Richard estava caindo em um sono profundo. Mas ainda se relutava contra a morte.

Edward já não estava aguentando ficar em pé. Ao lado de Richard, ele caiu de joelhos ao chão. Sentia uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes.

-Edward! – Emmett correu em encontro do irmão.

Carlisle observava à cena sem reação. Com Richard sem forças, ele finalmente parara para pensar como Esme devia estar. Não perdeu tempo naquele lugar. Ele precisava estar com ela.

Emmett segurava Edward, para que ele não caísse para frente, pois ele estava realmente sem forças. O sangue dourado na boca do vampiro estava fazendo com que ele passasse mal. Não parecia uma coisa normal.

-O que sente, Edward? – Emmett tapeou levemente as costas do irmão, sem saber o que fazer.

Edward, engasgado, cuspia o líquido dourado que parecia veneno para sua boca. O líquido não estava fazendo bem para ele. O único organismo que aceitava aquilo era o de Richard. Um detalhe que nem o próprio sabia.

-É amargo... Ele morreu? – Edward perguntou olhando para trás, seguido de Emmett.

Richard estava paralisado, mas não morto. Ele não se mexia. Suas veias ainda saltadas e enrugadas pareciam que iam explodir a qualquer momento. Estava de barriga para baixo e a qualquer momento parecia que ele levantaria querendo atacar. Como bem sabia fazer, Emmett foi andando de fininho até o corpo imóvel.

-Seus olhos estão abertos... Mas ele não se mexe. – Emmett o encarou, com uma ruga expressiva estampada em sua cara. Ele admitiria que estava com medo daquele ser desconhecido.

-Ele não morreu... – Edward se levantou devagar, sentindo as diferenças de força. Ele não estava tão forte como sempre fora. Ele estava sentindo fraqueza. O que aconteceria com eles? Ele não sabia responder.

A mente de Richard era um total e completo vácuo para Edward. Não havia pensamentos, perguntas, nem nada.

Edward e Emmett paralisados continuaram encarando o homem. E ele não havia morrido.

Lentamente seus dedos se dobraram. Ele respirava e sua respiração era pesada, como se faltasse ar. Os dois irmãos se entre-olharam, Richard ainda era poderoso?

-Eu... Sobrevivi... - Richard murmurou de uma maneira que Edward conseguisse entender o que acontecia.

Suas mãos pressionadas contra o chão, deram apoio para que ele pudesse se levantar lentamente e se virasse para os irmãos. Ele estava bem, mas não era o mesmo. Suas veias que antes estavam saltadas, já estavam voltando ao normal. Seu rosto, ainda pálido, estava como o aspecto normal de um vampiro, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seus lábios também, de uma maneira diferente que instigou Edward. Richard sorriu. Ele se achava invicto, mas Edward sabia que ele não estava.

-Sobreviveu, mas não é o mesmo. - Edward o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Em seguida, fechou os olhos. Sua respiração procurava o cheiro de alguém além deles três por ali. Anos de convivência fazia com que eles sem entendessem, mesmo sem palavras. Ações eram o suficiente.

_Mate-o._ Emmett implorava em seus pensamentos. A mente de Richard? Ainda vazia. Edward não entendia se era um truque ou se era uma coisa dele mesmo.

Edward não se mexeu. Ele sentia e sabia que não era o momento para as ações.

_Mate-o, Edward! _Emmett virou o rosto para o irmão que ainda o ignorava. Já Richard, não olhou para os lados e se concentrou no rosto de Edward. Ele também tinha uma estratégia. Lutar. Com as forças que ele imaginava ainda ter. Emmett xingava Edward por via seus pensamentos, mas parou de pensar nisso quando ouviu os passos de alguém correndo na floresta. Edward riu sozinho. Ele sabia que podia confiar em seu instinto.

-Essa coisa de vocês se ajudarem nunca vai acabar? - Richard ironizou, enquanto via que Edward estava sintonizado com alguém.

Os olhos espantados de Richard, andaram pelo espaço, procurando de onde vinha os passos, contudo, ele não conseguiu identificar. O eco da floresta, fez com que os passos se espalhassem pela floresta inteira, sem dar uma pista sequer de onde estavam vindo.

-A nossa diferença Richard, é que nós temos alguém para pedir ajuda e honestamente, já você, nunca terá. Está perto, amigo. Infelizmente, muito perto. - Edward sussurrou, encarando bravamente o vampiro. Os passos foram se aproximando e finalmente Richard conseguiu entender de onde vinham os passos. Ele se virou, se tornando o alvo perfeito. Dessa vez não havia silêncio e tudo parecia cada vez mais barulhento. Tanto os pássaros piando, quanto os passos se aproximando. - Perto do seu fim...

Um vulto passou correndo por Richard e ao mesmo tempo arrancando seu braço. O vampiro gritou de dor, tão alto quanto da última vez. Mas fora uma dor passageira, não era o suficiente para destruir um vampiro. O loiro vampiro parou na frente de Edward, ficando frente a frente de Richard. Era a hora que ele mais tinha esperado desde que Richard entrara em sua vida para destruí-la.

-Ora, ora, Carlisle ainda está vivo. Não teme de matar usa esposa? - Richard segurava o ódio e a dor.

-Ela não vai morrer Richard. Dessa vez é a sua vez de ter um fim. - Carlisle não esperou uma resposta, ele só queria o fim. Já estava enjoado das piadas de mal gosto, da falta de respeito e da maldade. O loiro vampiro andou até Richard que ainda sorria de uma forma irônica. - Você não desiste, certo? Acha que é perfeito!

-Eu vou afundar junto com meu navio, Carlisle. Não vou entregar o jogo.

-É uma pena acabarmos assim. Esperei mais de você...

-Fazer o que, não é? É a vida...

Assim como as últimas palavras de Richard. Carlisle não precisou de esforço para que pudesse exterminar com a vida do outro vampiro. Com ódio, ele arrancou parte por parte de seu corpo. Emmett e Edward nunca viram seu pai fazendo uma maldade como aquela para alguém. Nunca imaginaram que algum dia, veriam Carlisle matando outro ser, com vontade de matá-lo.

Como já programado, Carlisle deixou por último sua cabeça, sentindo dor, ódio e alívio pela aquela atitude. Em seguida, acendeu o fogo, que lentamente incendiou o corpo. A morte demorou, mas chegou.

Enquanto o fogo se alastrava naquela parte da floresta, Carlisle, Emmett e Edward, foram atrás de Esme. Ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde a discussão começara. Os quatro não fizeram uma sequer troca de palavras. Ao mesmo tempo que sabiam que estava tudo bem, sabiam que aquilo parecia errado e que se culpariam pela eternidade. Mas não era bem assim. Com o tempo a situação se agravaria.

Esme se levantou e abraçou Carlisle fortemente. Eles sabiam que a distância entre eles era pior que uma discussão. Eles sabiam que eram feitos um para outro e vice-versa.

-Ele não fará mal para ninguém mais. - Carlisle sussurrou no ouvido de sua esposa. Ela ainda estava com medo, ele sentia. Talvez fosse uma espécie de trauma. Talvez só um tempo deles seria suficiente para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.

-Vamos embora. - Emmett encarou o pai. Carlisle concordou com a cabeça.

Carlisle segurou a mão de sua esposa, enquanto Edward murmurava algo com Emmett na frente.

-Vamos ver quem chega primeiro? - Edward sugeriu para Emmett que sorriu feito criança. E assim foi feito. Os dois saíram correndo rumo ao sul,_ de volta pra casa_.

Não havia pressa para voltar. Os dois sabiam disso, assim como sabiam que Emmett e Edward deram aquele tempo de propósito para eles.

-Eles fizeram isso de propósito, sabia? - Esme sorriu para Carlisle.

-Sim, eu sei. Eles sabem que não é legal ficar perto de nós em algumas situações. - Carlisle sorriu de volta e colocou sua outra mão em seu bolso. Esme parou de andar e o encarou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou.

-Eu também. - Ele sussurrou de volta, tirando a mão do bolso e erguendo seu queixo para que seus lábios pudessem se tocar. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas o suficiente para matar a saudades do carinho que eles tinham um pelo outro.

-Bem... Vamos continuando antes que estraguemos tudo as coisas... - Esme parou de encará-lo e continuou o caminho. Carlisle revirou os olhos e encarou o nada, pensativo e sorrindo.

-Sabe de uma coisa... Eu pensei que já que tudo isso acabou, podíamos... Não sei... Lembrar os velhos tempos... - Carlisle a alcançou, voltando a segurar sua mão.

-Como assim? - Esme perguntou sem encará-lo.

-Eu não quero ficar lembrando toda essa história nem nada, mas sei que merecemos um tempo só nosso... Você entende... Para as coisas irem se acertando em casa...

-Carlisle, o que aconteceu acabou, não vamos ficar lembrando disso a todo momento, vamos somente... Tocar a vida...

-E você acha que poderíamos sair para jantar amanhã à noite? - Carlisle perguntou a encarando bem sério. Já Esme, não deixou de andar, mas voltou a encará-lo.

-Rapidinho, você, hein? - Ela sorriu.

-Não vou te perder, mas precisamos aproveitar, afinal, não sabemos do dia de amanhã...

-Não seja pessimista, Carlisle!

-Então saia comigo... - Ele pediu novamente, dessa vez se ajoelhando e segurando suas mãos como se fosse pedi-la em casamento.

-Não faça drama, Carlisle. Eu saio com você, mas levante desse chão. - Ela sorriu. Carlisle se levantou e com um sorriso maroto a encarou. Novamente sem resistir, Esme ficou na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios se selassem.

-Qualquer coisa por você...

-Então vamos voltar para casa.

-E você sairá comigo... Amanhã? - Carlisle voltou a cobrar.

-Por que essa insistência em sair amanhã...?

-Temos uma Orquestra para ir numa cidade vizinha... Em seguida, um jantar e depois... Talvez o destino nos leve na mais profunda realização do desejo mais cobiçado pelos homens... - Carlisle entrelaçou seus dedos com os de sua esposa e parou para que pudesse novamente conectar seus lábios aos dela. Era melhor estar juntos do que voltar para casa.

Carlisle intensificou o beijo, pois sabia que ela queria aquilo também. Ele a beijava com saudade, sabendo que não havia motivos para se preocupar com nada. Já ela o beijava com amor e gratidão, afinal ela sentia que não podia ser alguém sem ele, ela sabia que precisava dele para tudo. Ele era essencial e único na vida dela. Era tudo para ela. O toque dos lábios e das línguas era perfeito, como sempre fora. Até que Esme parou e percebeu que aquilo não podia continuar, afinal, o principal objetivo naquele momento era voltar para casa. Então, com sacrifício e um selo ela terminou o beijo.

-Você é convicto, certeiro, lindo e amoroso, porém temos de ir para casa, amor. - Ela se desculpou e o encarou. Carlisle, sem dizer uma palavra, segurou a mão dela e os dois continuaram caminhando. - E pensando bem, eu aceito sim o seu convite. Vamos à essa tal Orquestra que me fala.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Ele sempre acabaria conseguindo se aproximar dela. E ela sempre entenderia como se comportar com ele.

-Então combinado. Amanhã vamos à Orquestra... - E os dois continuaram andando, sabendo que não haviam com o que se preocupar...

**Prévia do último capítulo.**

"_-Uau! O terno do Sr. está rasgado!_

_-Esme tem uma mão forte..._

_..._

_- Vai tentar coisas novas depois de velho?_

_-Olha quem fala, o cara de mais 300 anos de idade._

_..._

_-Eu te amo para sempre. - Ele sussurrou antes de amá-la novamente."_

* * *

Pois é estamos chegando ao fim. É triste saber disso, mas foi uma incrível jornada onde eu conheci pessoas incríveis que me acompanharam o tempo todo. Obrigada pelas leitoras. Ausentes, presentes, inexistentes, afinal... Todo mundo! Foi meio difícil fazer esse capítulo, mas aí está. Dediquei grande parte do meu tempo para que eu pudesse escrever isso para vocês. Espero que tenho gostado desse penúltimo capítulo e estejam preparadas para o último! haha. Quero agradecer muuuitíssimo à _kolbow, _por ler toda a história e participar com os reviews desde o primeiro capítulo. Seja bem vinda! Muito obrigada mesmo. Quero agradecer também a _Clara Dorsck _por me cobrar a FIC "Apartamento". Peço um pouquinho mais de paciência, afinal as coisas andam um pouco difícil, mas eu sempre arranjo um jeito para postar, editar e fazer tudo. Agradeço também uma pessoa sem nome. haha. A _bianca, Eliza Clericuzi, Milena Lira _e as minhas amigas que estão lendo e não deixam review, que eu sei. hahaha. Está aqui o penúltimo capítulo, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado. Deixei uma prévia do último capítulo, para salgar um pouquinho essa "salada" toda e espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada! Beijos, Vitória.


	20. Aviso!

Nota da autora.

Olá, queridos(as) leitores, tenho que falar que o 20º e último capítulo da fanfic Noite Em Orquestra, vai demorar para ser publicado.

Por vários motivos, estou estudando muito, o último capítulo tem que ser o mais caprichado e eu não posso fazer ele de qualquer jeito, afinal, caprichei a FIC inteira e não vou abandoná-la nesse momento.

Saibam que a Fanfic não foi abandonada. Nenhuma delas foi. Vou continuar TODAS, exatamente TODAS, mas preciso de um tempo e da paciência de vocês.

É difícil para mim, assim como é chato esperar, mas eu não posso fazer nada, meu tempo está muitíssimo corrido, só gostaria da compreensão.

Vou terminar de escrevê-lo, provavelmente no próximo feriado nacional e vou postá-lo quando ele estiver perfeitamente bom. Não ficará perfeito, mas ficará do jeito que eu imaginei, para agradar a mim e à vocês. Assim como não vou abandonar, peço também que vocês não me abandonem, pois tudo que estou fazendo agora é pq tenho leitores pedindo as FICS, se não, eu abandonaria tudo. Mas não, eu assumi o compromisso e aqui estou.

Sempre unidas por Carlisle & Esme, Elizabeth & Peter \o/

Agradeço a compreensão e a paciência, Vitória.

Naão é primeiro de abril. HAUSHUASHUAS. beeeeijos gente (L)


	21. Eterno Amor

Ooooooooooooi gente, *envergonhada*. As coisas passam tão rápido *ainda envergonhada*... Já estamos em 2012 e eu não postei o último capítulo, *ainda envergonhada* mas como prometido, aqui está! Explico melhor em uma última nota.

Muito obrigada por acompanhar.

Disclaimer: Eu não pertenço a obra Crepúslo e nem os personagens Esme e Carlisle. Eles não são meus, assim como Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Somente o Richard é meu personagem. Boa Leitura!

* * *

_Relembrando o último capítulo..._

_-Então combinado. Amanhã vamos à Orquestra... - E os dois continuaram andando, sabendo que não havia com o que se preocupar..._

**Noite Em Orquestra**

**Capítulo 20 – Eterno amor.**

O dia seguinte, dia em que a Orquestra ia tocar na cidade próxima, amanheceu e os dois corpos permaneciam na cama, como se estivessem dormindo. Mas não estavam dormindo. Estavam aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Aquilo era bom e não era cansativo. Para eles, jamais seria.

Na noite anterior, assim que eles chegaram em casa, foram recebidos com abraços e suspiros de alívio. Era visível tamanha felicidade da família em estar unida novamente. Não eles não eram sem sentimentos. Sim, eles se amavam. Aprenderam a respeitar uns aos outros, mas sendo vampiros essa "tal coisa" de amor não devia existir.

Carlisle achou melhor ficar um tempo em casa, no seu escritório, examinando alguns relatórios ou pelo menos fingindo que prestava atenção naquilo. Ele não queria deixar Esme sozinha, mas um pouco antes ele deu um pouco de privacidade a ela.

Mas logo ela sentiu que ela queria a companhia dele. Não queria ficar longe.

E como se ele lesse pensamentos, no meio da madrugada, Carlisle abriu a porta de seu quarto e de sua mulher e a encontrou sentada na cama, seus joelhos apertando contra seu peitoral e seus braços em volta de seus joelhos.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da cama, se desfazendo das roupas desnecessárias e sentou na cama, sem perder o olhar de sua mulher.

-Eu não vou deixar você sair da minha vida. Nunca. – Ele sussurrou e a trouxe mais perto para que pudesse abraçá-la.

E assim os dois ficaram na cama, curtindo o "quase" silêncio e o tempo passar. Esme estava aninhada nos braços de Carlisle e ele a segurava fortemente, demonstrando que gostava da sensação de protegê-la.

Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra por horas. Alguns minutos de olhos fechados, outros minutos compartilharam troca de olhares e sorrisos e outros minutos apenas encarando o sol quem começava a aparecer na janela.

Depois de algumas horas, Carlisle finalmente olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa de canto, do lado da cama.

_10h45_. Era quase 11 horas. Eles não perceberam que o tempo passou muito rápido, mas também, só saíram de seus sonhos quando ouviram uma alta gargalhada de Emmett e em seguida um "shhh", que não identificaram de quem era.

-Eles estão tentando fazer silêncio – Esme sorriu encontrando os olhos de seu marido. Ela sabia que seus filhos estavam tentando não entrar em discussão, nem atrapalhar o momento que seus pais tinham a sós, mas era possível ouvi-los sussurrando.

-Sei que estão... – Carlisle olhou profundamente para os olhos de sua esposa, tentando não pensar em muita coisa, mas somente neles dois. – Sabe... Eu... Eu não imaginei que pudesse sentir tanto medo em te perder.

-Você não ia me perder. Não _vai _me perder. Vai ter que me aturar ainda por um bom tempo. – Esme se virou, para que pudesse lançar um de seus braços em volta da cintura dele.

Carlisle se sentia mais feliz, já que percebeu que sua esposa também estava.

-Eu podia passar o dia todo aqui. – Carlisle sussurrou e sentiu quando seus olhos fecharam para que seus lábios tocassem os dela. E mais uma vez, o mundo parecia estar parado.

-Mãe! – Os dois ouviram Alice gritar no quarto ao lado. Com um suspiro, Esme tentou levantar, mas foi impedida por seu marido. – Solta ela, pai!

Os dois riram e desviaram o olhar para a porta.

-Estava demorando já... – Carlisle falou enquanto Esme finalmente saia da cama para abrir a porta e ver o que estava acontecendo. Alice já estava plantada na porta, o que fez com que sua mãe se assustasse.

- O que foi Alice? – Esme disse com uma voz um tanto quanto leve.

-Você não tem vestido para ir assistir a Orquestra hoje – Esme ficou séria ao ouvir a afirmação de sua filha. Ela sempre arrumava um jeito de sair e comprar um vestido para sua mãe.

-Eu vou perder meu tempo se perguntar como você sabe isso. A Orquestra eu até sei que você já viu, mas Alice, você mexeu nas minhas coisas?

-Sim e não.

-Se explique mocinha. – Esme estava ficando impaciente, algo raro.

-Bom... – Alice suspirou, esperou um tempo para ter certeza que sua mãe não ficaria tão surpresa – Sei que você vai com um vestido novo, mas como você não tem o vestido que eu vi e eu praticamente sei tudo sobre seus vestidos, eu cheguei à conclusão que nós vamos comprar um vestido novo... Como eu já fiz outras vezes.

Esme desviou o olhar para o corredor vazio e sentiu somente o peso das vozes na TV ligada.

-O que você sugere? – A mãe disse calmamente e voltou a encarar sua filha.

-Bom, eu gostaria que você confiasse em mim, para que eu possa comprar o vestido para você. – Alice sussurrou, prevendo o desespero de sua mãe com suas palavras.

-Alice, eu confio em você, já confiei outra vez, mas-

-Eu já até sei onde comprar, mãe – Alice cortou sua mãe e as duas ficaram quietas. Esme estava pensando e Alice já sabia qual seria a resposta.

-Alice, não sei onde estou com a cabeça ao fazer isso, - Esme começou a falar, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si, para que pudesse ficar a sós com sua filha – mas sim, você pode comprar, desde que não seja algo exagerado demais ou dourado demais. E da próxima vez que eu falar, não me interrompa.

Alice, feliz com o resultado, abraçou fortemente sua mãe e esperou um tempo para que fosse correspondida.

-Por isso você é a melhor mãe do mundo. – Alice sorriu para sua mãe que retribuiu o sorriso.

-Estou de olho em você, mas saiba que eu confio em você e não estrague essa confiança.

Com essas palavras, Alice saiu dando pulos de felicidade pela casa. Esme ficou olhando sua filha e sorriu, afinal, sua vida não podia estar melhor. Não percebeu como Carlisle a olhava assim que entrou para o quarto.

-Temos uma ótima família, Esme, - Carlisle começou a falar saindo da cama. – tenho certeza que ela vai arrumar um lindo vestido para você. Digo, não interessa, você fica bonita em qualquer coisa e ela já fez isso antes...

Esme podia sentir suas bochechas quentes mesmo que isso não fosse visível.

-Uh, bem, é... Espero que ela acerte... – Ela desvia o olhar, se sentindo envergonhada.

-Você está com vergonha? – Carlisle sorriu para sua esposa se aproximando dela.

-Não é que eu estou com vergonha, é que... Bem, você sabe...

-Você fica fofa quando está com vergonha – Esme ouviu e abaixou a cabeça. Se pudesse, com certeza ela estaria muito vermelha. – Não fique com vergonha.

Esme finalmente encontrou coragem para olhar para seu marido e viu como não havia percebido que ele havia se aproximado dela.

-E você Carlisle? Como deixar você envergonhado? – Esme sussurrou e apoio suas mãos no peito de Carlisle que envolveu seus fortes braços na fina cintura dela – Lembro que dependendo da situação você gosta que eu te chame de Carl...

Carlisle lançou um sorriso envergonhado, mas nunca cortando o olhar com sua esposa.

-Eu te amo – As palavras flutuaram da boca dele de uma forma tão suave que Esme não pensou em nada melhor do que abraçá-lo tão forte, envolvendo seus braços finos na cintura dele. E ele a abraçou da mesma maneira. Apertando-a contra o seu peito, como se nunca fosse soltá-la.

-Eu também te amo. – Ela sussurrou contra seu peito, fechando os olhos.

-Vamos ver como estão as coisas lá embaixo?

Esme assentiu com a cabeça e os dois saíram de mãos dadas. Em momentos de intimidade, palavras eram dispensáveis. A presença era suficiente. Apertos de mão eram confortáveis e o suficiente para dizer "estou com você não importa a situação".

Quando chegaram na sala de TV, viram Emmett e Rosalie abraçados no sofá e Jasper com Edward numa partida de xadrez. _Onde está Bella e Renesmee? _Esme pensou encarando seu filho. Ele não respondeu, continuo concentrado no jogo. _Edward, por que está sendo grosso comigo? _Esme continuou pensando e viu como seu filho a olhou com um olhar triste, _por que está assim?_

Por instantes, Edward achou o chão interessante. Não conseguia olhar para sua mãe.

-Eu tive medo – Edward sussurrou fazendo com que todos parassem para prestar atenção nele.

_Do que? _Esme continuou encarando seu filho que evitava olhar para outro lugar além do chão.

-Arrisquei minha vida por você. Não consigo olhar para você e não lembrar. Não sei... Eu... Como vampiro, eu... Eu não sei, Esme...

Carlisle olhou intrigado para o filho, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Ele a chamou de "Esme" e não de "mãe". Jasper continuava cabisbaixo, encarando o tabuleiro.

Enquanto Esme soltava a mão de seu marido para se aproximar de seu filho, Carlisle ficou parado, prestando atenção nos movimentos do mesmo.

-Me desculpe – Esme falou procurando o olhar de Edward.

-Não é sua culpa – Edward fez uma pausa em sua fala para olhar para Carlisle que tentou entender o que ele queria dizer.

_Você acha que a culpa é minha? _Carlisle perguntou e Esme observou enquanto sua feição mudava. Ele estava com uma cara de choque. E ela entendeu o que Edward quis dizer. E os dois pareciam conversar pelo olhar.

_Edward, não o culpe... _Esme implorou.

-Não entre no meio disso, mãe. – Jasper disse olhando para Esme, tentando controlar a situação.

-Não estou te culpando. Só quero que saiba que da próxima vez – Edward esboçou um sorriso – Não caia tão fácil na atuação e ou pegadinha de seu filho...

A raiva de Carlisle sumiu e a tensão de Esme também. Eles estavam sensíveis para qualquer tipo de brincadeira nesse momento. O tempo levaria aquela angústia das situações embora. Por outro lado era bom se divertir.

-Não faça mais isso comigo, Edward – Esme se aproximou do seu filho que se levantou e a abraçou fortemente.

-Desculpa, mas eu não resisti – Ele respondeu sinceramente e beijou a cabeça de sua mãe.

-Pois da próxima vez, não faça brincadeirinhas assim – Carlisle respondeu seriamente. – Agora, vamos jogar alguma coisa ou Edward não está pronto para perder para mim?

Os quatro deram uma risada, que foi suficiente para aliviar a tensão do ambiente.

Com passos suaves e não querendo atrapalhar o jogo entre seu marido e seus filhos, Esme foi para a sala de TV e sentou no sofá e viu que estava sozinha. Emmett e Rosalie haviam saído. Mas foi bom, para pensar um pouco. Reviveu os melhores momentos de sua vida nos últimos anos. Talvez eles tivessem acontecido com um propósito. Com o propósito de unir a família. Eles podiam ser chamados de família, afinal.

Brevemente ela se lembrou de seu casamento com Carlisle e como rapidamente ela tinha o que chamava de "família". Seus olhos vagaram pela sala, até parar em uma foto perto da TV. Era uma foto recente que eles tiraram num dia de neve no centro de Forks. Fizeram questão de posar como uma família "normal", eles precisavam daquele retrato e pediram para uma mulher ajudar a tirar a foto.

No canto direito, estava Renesmee em cima de Edward e com as pernas em volta do pescoço de seu pai que mantinha o braço direito na mão de sua filha e seu braço esquerdo em volta da cintura de Bella. Jasper estava do lado, seus braços em volta da cintura de Alice e ele olhava para o rosto dela, enquanto ela sorria para a câmera. Logo em seguida, estava Carlisle sério, com os braços em volta dos ombros de sua mulher sorridente. Por fim estava Rosalie encostada no peitoral de Emmett, que com um sorriso tinha a mão esquerda no bolso e o braço direito na cintura de Rosalie. Ela não sabia explicar a felicidade em ver aquela foto.

E assim ela ficou perdida nos seus devaneios e nem percebeu os passos se aproximando e se assustou quando viu Jasper se sentar ao seu lado.

-Perdi para Edward e agora é só esperar ele perder para Carlisle... – Jasper explicou antes da pergunta "o que você está fazendo aqui?" chegar - Então decidi passar um tempinho com minha mãe... Posso?

-Lógico Jazz. Não precisa perguntar.

-Ufa! – Os dois riram e encararam um breve silêncio.

-Você não estava lá ontem. – Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação.

-Eu tinha uma estratégia e antes, sim, eu estava, mas no começo Carlisle e Edward estavam pensando em fazer coisas diferentes e se eu interferisse, não daria certo... Eu não concordava com nenhum dos dois, você não aceitaria e em vez de agirmos, iríamos perder tempo discutindo qual plano estava certo. Sem contar que eu não estava controlando nem os meus sentimentos, eu só ia atrapalhar... E eu peço desculpas por isso tudo...

A confissão de Jasper deixou Esme pensativa. Eles fizeram de tudo por ela. E ela só tinha que agradecer.

-Não peça desculpas, se você achou melhor sair para nos proteger... – Ela suspirou e o encarou com um sorriso – Fico feliz que o fez. E eu que peço desculpas por toda a confusão e que realmente sou grata por vocês... Meus mocinhos...

Jasper sorriu assim que sua mãe apertou suas bochechas.

-Por favor mãe, somos mais do que idosos já...

-Vocês sempre serão meus filhos pequenos, meus meninos.

-Mãe, você é a mais baixa entre nós três. – Jasper gesticulou com as mãos, se referindo aos seus irmãos adotivos e depois encontrou com o sorriso materno de Esme – Então você é a nossa pequena... – Ele fez uma pausa e ergueu uma sobrancelha - E quem diria que eu estaria falando assim com você...

Esme riu demonstrando seu nervosismo. Jasper era quieto. Não era falante e raramente se aproximava dela. Aquilo era estranho, mas parecia certo.

-Obrigada – Ela simplesmente sussurrou.

-Pelo que? – Ele perguntou lançando um olhar confuso para ela.

-Por não desistir em estar conosco... – Ela respondeu honestamente.

-Acho que estou feliz por ter uma família.

Ela sorriu e ele também e eles acharam a oportunidade perfeita para um abraço. Tudo bem que não era real, mas ela se sentia mãe e ele se sentia filho.

-Jasper, vem aqui! Rápido! – O momento mãe-filho foi cortado pela voz de Emmett do lado de fora de casa. Sua voz estava preenchida com desespero o que assustou os dois vampiros. Jasper e Esme começaram a andar em direção a porta da frente.

-O que aconteceu, Emmett? – Jasper perguntou, mas foi empurrado para o chão assim que pisou para fora de casa. Emmett estava em cima do vampiro loiro vampiro dando risadas.

-Você acabou de perder uma boa luta! – Emmett saiu de cima de seu irmão e saiu correndo para dentro da floresta. Jasper não perdeu tempo e correu atrás dele.

-Hey! Isso não foi uma luta! – Jasper gritou, também desaparecendo no meio da floresta. – Voltei aqui e vamos lutar de verdade!

Esme riu da situação e voltou para dentro de casa, encontrando Carlisle e Edward concentrados na partida de xadrez. Ela se aproximou de onde Carlisle estava sentado e ele ergueu um braço em volta da cintura de sua mulher, sem perder a concentração do jogo. Mas assim que ela beijou sua testa e acariciou a nuca dele, ele se perdeu do jogo. Já não percebia os movimentos no tabuleiro.

-Devo admitir que os carinhos de Esme sobre você, – Edward sorriu vitorioso para seu pai – ajudarão em minha vitória. – Edward fez mais um movimento no tabuleiro. – Xeque!

-Fui legal com você, mas não estou tão desatento assim – Carlisle olhou para o filho e depois voltou o olhar para o tabuleiro. Mais dois segundos de distração. A mão de Esme começou a acariciar as costas de Carlisle por dentro de sua camisa e ele se acomodou na cadeira, fingindo que tudo estava bem, mas as unhas dela em contato com a pele dele, estava o desconcentrando do jogo.

Edward fez mais um movimento rápido no tabuleiro e Carlisle já estava totalmente fora do jogo.

-Xeque-Mate! – Edward pronunciou vitorioso e depois olhou para Esme – Obrigado, mãe!

Após a declaração da vitória de seu filho, Carlisle se levantou para que pudesse alcançar os lábios de sua mulher.

-Acredito que hoje vai ser um dos dias mais "melosos" na história dos Cullens... – Edward sussurrou olhando para os pais e fazendo uma careta.

-Você já nos suportou de tantas maneiras... – Carlisle retrucou

-Mas não sou obrigado a ficar aqui - Edward falando se levantando. – Bom, vou indo, ver como estão as coisas em casa.

O vampiro abraçou seu pai e viu um sorriso generoso se formar no rosto de sua mãe. _Obrigada_, ela pensou e ele sorriu de volta.

Depois que Edward saiu, Carlisle olhou para Esme e ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Eles estavam sós.

-Agora a casa é nossa... – Esme falou entre os beijos que recebia de seu marido. Não demorou muito para que os dois retornassem para o quarto que deixaram alguns minutos atrás.

Mas dessa vez, havia o contato que eles não tiveram na madrugada. Antes eram dois seres, onde um se sentia protegido nos braços do outro. Agora não. Eles eram _um_. E só mais tarde voltaram a ser dois seres.

Demorou a perceberem que alguém havia entrado em casa.

-Mãe? – A voz de Alice soou no corredor dos quartos e ela logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo – Bem... Acredito que você está ocupada... Vocês... Digo... Ah, isso é difícil... Eu voltei só para avisar que o vestido vai estar no meu quarto. E eu prometo que Carlisle não vai sair ileso se ele estragar esse vestido...

-Ok, Alice, muito obrigado pelo aviso – Carlisle falou num tom mais alto.

-De nada, – Alice respondeu com uma voz sarcástica. – Bom, eu vou encontrar Rose, Emmett e Jasper para caçar e dar uma olhada em como as coisas estão nos arredores.

E com essas palavras, Alice saiu de casa. Aparentemente, aquela história seria esquecida com o tempo.

Carlisle deitou-se de lado para encontrar o olhar de sua mulher e disse:

-Você quer dizer alguma coisa?

-Sobre o que? – Esme tentou evitar o assunto e o olhar.

-Você sabe o que, Esme... – O vampiro tentou encontrar os olhos de sua mulher, mas sem sucesso.

-Bom, sim, eu sei sobre o que você está falando, mas não, não estou com vontade de falar sobre isso.. – Esme encarou a porta do banheiro do quarto e sentiu que Carlisle a olhava.

-Se quiser falar, estarei aqui – Carlisle continuou encarando-a, até que finalmente os olhos dela encontraram os dele.

-Pare de me pressionar, Carlisle.

-Eu não estou te pressionando. Só quero dizer que não podemos evitar esse assunto para sempre e qu—

-O que você quer encontrar nesse assunto Carlisle? – Esme se levantou, vestiu uma camisola e foi para o banheiro, querendo evitar qualquer tipo de conta to com seu marido.

-Eu só quero mostrar para você que eu estou do seu lado e que estou aqui para protegê-la, não importa a situação. – Com o humor um pouco alterado, Carlisle também se retirou da cama, colocou uma calça e ficou do lado de Esme que ficou encarando o espelho por um instante até olhar para o seu marido. Ele percebeu que ela não estava tão calma quanto o normal.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu sei o quanto você me protege e em segundo lugar, você não precisa me proteger sempre, em muitas situações que eu consigo me defender sozinha.

Carlisle ficou quieto. Ele precisava escolher as palavras certas. Ele não queria machucá-la, mas se ele ficasse ele a enfrentaria, a briga poderia se agravar e isso a machucaria. Então ele simplesmente saiu irritado do banheiro, colocou uma calça e uma camisa e foi para o seu escritório, fechando a porta. Pensou em ir trabalhar no turno da tarde, mas decidiu ligar e dizer que ele não estava se sentindo muito bem. O que não era uma mentira.

Esme ficou para enfrente do espelho e depois decidiu se vestir mais adequadamente. Depois de colocar uma calça jeans e uma camisete, ela se sentou na cama. Ela queria um tempo para pensar, naquele momento não queria conversar com seu marido.

Bem próximo a ela, Carlisle também estava pensativo.

Ela não queria falar sobre o assunto e praticamente ficou na defensa enquanto ele só queria ajudar.

_Será que ela está escondendo algo de mim? _Ele não se sentia bem com pensamentos assim, mas foi o que veio a mente dele.

Depois, suas mãos passaram por sua mesa e pararam em cima de um folheto. Será que eles iam assistir a Orquestra nessa noite? E "essa noite" estava próxima. Ele desviou os olhos um pouco para o relógio digital em sua mesa, que marcava 17h00 e depois seus olhos encontraram com a porta de madeira, fechada, do escritório.

Estava fechada, mas ele teve a impressão de que Esme estava do outro lado. Ele guardou o folheto em uma das gavetas e se levantou, indo abrir a porta.

E ele não estava errado, ele reconhecia de longe o cheiro de sua mulher. Esme o observou e ele suspirou, desviando o olhar por pouco tempo.

-Vai fugir de mim? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços sobre seu peitoral.

-Acho que quem fugiu foi você, mas não de mim, e sim do "tal assunto". – Ele respondeu encostando seu ombro direito no batente da porta.

-Eu não fugi, você me pressionou para falar algo que eu não queria.

-Esme, tem algo que você me contou que eu não sei? – Carlisle estava sério e com os olhos amargos.

-Como você ousa perguntar isso? – Ela perguntou irritada. – Você está insinuando algo?

-Você desviou a nossa conversa sobre o Richard! – Seu tom estava um pouco acima do normal.

-Eu não fiz isso.

-Fez sim! – Ele voltou a acusá-la, perdendo o controle sobre as palavras que saiam da boca dele – E ainda nega. Ele deve ter feito algo muito bom que eu não sei e que você não quer que eu saiba!

Esme viu a fúria na voz de Carlisle e ele entendeu que se ela pudesse chorar naquele instante, ela choraria. E nesse instante ele se arrependeu, pois ela virou as costas e Carlisle lembrou da outra vez que aquilo acontecera. Ela estava indo embora, mas dessa vez ele não podia deixa-la sair.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta, Carlisle ficou na frente dela.

-Me desculpe. – Ele sussurrou sem olhar para ela. – Eu fui idiota. Eu não suportei a ideia de vê-lo com você.

Esme o fitou e deu um passo a frente.

-Carlisle, eu nunca me apaixonaria por um homem como Richard e eu não estava escondendo nada. Ando pensando demais e às vezes me perco nesses pensamentos.

-Eu te entendo. Eu também me perdi nos meus pensamentos e palavras, mas, por favor, me perdoe. – Ele segurou as mãos dela.

-Eu te perdôo, sim. – Ela deu um meio sorriso que só se completou quando ele a puxou para um abraço. Um abraço amigável e carinhoso.

-Odeio ficar brigado com você – Ele confessou saindo do abraço.

-Também não gosto. – Ela o puxou de volta para o braço. A mão direita dele suavemente alisou o cabelo dela e a esquerda ficou apoiada na cintura dela. Ele beijou a testa dela e depois descansou sua cabeça contra a dela.

-Bem, acho que está na hora de nos arrumarmos para ir assistir a Orquestra. – Ele quebrou a não verbalização.

-Não é cedo demais?

-Eu não estou afim de correr na estrada. E você sabe que demora séculos para se arrumar.

-Tudo bem, então... - Ela deu um rápido selinho nele e subiu para o quarto de Alice e Jasper, enquanto Carlisle escolhia seu terno.

Ela encontrou uma sacola de papel e um bilhetinho, obviamente de Alice. Não fazia ideia de como Alice fora tão discreta para entrar em casa e deixar as coisas ali sem que percebessem.

-Estamos perdidos em pensamentos no nosso mundo. - Esme sussurrou para si, se referindo a ela e Carlisle.

_"Tenham uma linda noite *-*, amamos vocês,_

_Alice_."

Era o que estava escrito no papel.

Em seguida ela olhou o vestido. Era um lindo vestido de cetim, preto, comprido, com um decote em 'V' que combinava com o par de sandálias pratas e um elegante colar de pérolas. Guardou a roupa e os acessórios na sacola e voltou para o seu quarto.

Carlisle queria se arrumar no mesmo quarto que ela, mas ela negou. Ela sabia qual era a verdadeira intenção de seu marido.

Então Carlisle foi se arrumar no antigo quarto de Edward. Ele escolheu uma camisa azul bebê de manga curta, uma calça social e um terno. Esme tomou um rápido banho e em seguida começou a se arrumar.

Quando terminou, abriu a porta e colocou sua cabeça pra fora.

-Carlisle? – Ela perguntou sem sair do quarto.

-Aqui embaixo. Por pouco tempo. – Carlisle respondeu, subindo as escadas, encontrando sua mulher do lado de fora do quarto. Ele não falou uma palavra. Simplesmente a observou e ela se assustou quando o viu parado.

-Fale alguma coisa... – Esme tentou não demonstrar que estava envergonhada, mas antes de continuar sua manifestação, Carlisle andou até ela e atacou os lábios de Esme. Ela tentou lutar contra aquilo, sabendo que não ficariam só no beijo, mas não conseguiu, ela também queria. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás e assim que ele passou a língua nos lábios dela, ela abriu a boca, fazendo com que suas línguas dançassem num ritmo suave.

Quando Esme sentiu suas costas encontraram a parede do corredor, interrompeu o beijo e o encarou seriamente.

-Não vamos começar algo que não podemos terminar. – Ela falou e viu Carlisle apreensivo.

-Não vamos à Orquestra então. – Ele sussurrou.

-O que?

-Você me ouviu. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Não vamos à Orquestra.

Esme ficou com uma cara confusa não acreditando no que ouviu. Eles já estavam prontos para sair e ele queria desistir.

-Ok. – Ela concordou com um sorriso vendo que dessa vez, Carlisle estava confuso. – Vai ficar com essa cara ou vai me beijar?

Não precisou pedir duas vezes. Carlisle encontrou os lábios de sua esposa novamente e a conduziu para o quarto. Com pressa, as mãos de Esme tentaram desabotoar o terno de Carlisle, mas naquele minuto parecia impossível. Sem paciência, tentou abrir sem desabotoar e assim que conseguiu os botões caíram no chão e ela sorriu satisfeita.

Os dois caíram na cama, sem interromper o beijo, mas Esme parou quando ouviu pedrinhas sendo jogadas contra a janela.

-Carlisle, você ouviu? – Esme perguntou parando Carlisle, com sua mão no peitoral dele.

-Sim. - Ele suspirou irritado – Agora podemos voltar?

Inconformada, a vampira se levantou e abriu a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Se assustou quando viu Emmett e Jasper olhando para ela.

-Oi mãe. – Emmett falou e sorriu maliciosamente quando viu Carlisle se aproximar de sua mãe na janela. – Olha, você tem companhia!

-Jasper e Emmett o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Esme perguntou impacientemente.

-Eu, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Edward vamos jogar, então vim com Jasper pegar o material... – O forte vampiro explicou, mostrando os tacos e a bolinha de baseball.

-Você quis dizer atrapalhar? – Esme voltou a questionar.

-Não exatamente, por que não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo. – Emmett ainda sorrindo olhou um minutinho para Jasper que também estava sorrindo.

-Emmett, não minta para mim. – Esme ficou séria.

-Uau! O terno do Sr. está rasgado! – Jasper comentou ao observar os lugares dos botões do terno rasgados.

-Esme tem uma mão forte... – Carlisle entrou na brincadeira e passou um de seus braços em volta da cintura de sua mulher.

-Sem detalhes, por favor... – Implicou Jasper.

-Bom, já vamos indo, vamos jogar até uma meia noite... – Emmett jogou a bola de baseball para seu irmão.

- Vai tentar coisas novas depois de velho? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Olha quem fala, o cara de mais 300 anos de idade. – Disse Emmett.

-Vou levar isso como um elogio, Jasper. – Retrucou Carlisle.

-E nós vamos jogar para deixar os pombinhos em paz. – Jasper deu um passo para trás e correu, desaparecendo.

-Faça tudo direitinho. – Emmett piscou para Carlisle e saiu correndo na mesma direção que Jasper foi.

Os dois ficaram por um tempo olhando o sol que estava sumindo gradativamente no céu de Forks.

-Hoje tinha tudo para ser um dia chato. – Esme disse ainda olhando o sol. – Mas tenho você. E sei que isso vale muito.

Carlisle sorriu com o comentário, fechou a janela e buscou a mão de sua esposa, para conduzi-la para a cama.

-Você é simplesmente a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. - Carlisle falou acariciando o rosto de Esme. - Não importa o que aconteça, saiba que eu te amo para sempre. - Ele sussurrou antes de _amá-la_ novamente.

O Fim.


	22. Nota final

Sim, chegamos ao fim, sim esse capítulo foi 100% Fluffy, não eu não morri e sim eu estou pedindo desculpas pela demora para a atualização dessa história, mas espero ter agradado quem esperou até agora. Peço desculpas novamente, mas aconteceram tantas coisas na minha vida que tive que me afastar por um tempo das minhas histórias. E digo que só volto a postar quando fizer histórias completas. Fico feliz por finalmente ter terminado essa e peço desculpas novamente.  
Fiquei muito contente de receber de e-mails com os alertas, afinal, por mim, não existe nada mais gratificante do que ler _reviews _e ver que minhas loucas ideias podem ser legais. Qualquer dúvida, mande uma mensagem que vou responder. =)

Por fim, que só vou postar a Fic 'Apartamento' e 'Cachorros a parte... Eu te amo!' quando conseguir completa-las. Não gosto de começar e parar na metade e abandonar. Sei que é terrível começar e não terminar e peço desculpas por quase ter feito isso.

Um último disclaimer: A história Crepúsculo é da escritora Stephenie Meyer, assim como a família Cullen, Isabella Swan e o clã Denali. Os únicos personagens que me pertencem são Richard Frank e Thomas (García) Frank.

Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado até aqui e viva as histórias de Carlisle & Esme. \o


End file.
